Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ El Error Que Cometí Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ
by Usako de Chiba Tsukino
Summary: U/A... Darien comete el peor error que jamás imagino. Pasado los años se da cuenta de su error y quiere recuperar a Serena... Solo que ahora es demasiado tarde... Serena/Darien/Seiya.
1. Destruyéndome

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Permítanme presentarme… tengo 27 años, médico cirujano… a mi corta edad, toda una promesa según mis colegas y entrevistas publicadas en las más famosas revistas del país, catalogado como todo un Don Juan, tengo mucho éxito con las mujeres… cada noche una distinta, jamás repito el mismo plato… y quien lo haría con semejantes ofertas de bellezas que me llueven, una situación económica envidiable por muchos, culto, inteligente y porque no reconocerlo… peco de soberbio…

Perdón, creo que no he dicho mi nombre… Chiba… Darien Chiba.

Por cierto, dije… ¿qué era el infeliz más grande del mundo?... pues lo fui… y esta es mi historia…

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

_**Seis años atrás…**_

.

Estaba encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño. No quería salir, afuera, frente al espejo y maquillándose estaban Beryl y Esmeralda. Al igual que ella estaban en último año de preparatoria, pero a diferencia suya… "esas" dos eran conocidas como las ovejas negras de la preparatoria Juuban... seguramente si buscaban la palabra "fácil" en el diccionario habría un fotografía de ambas. No pudo evitar oír la conversación… ya que hablaban de ella.

—Te juro que no puedo entender a semejante bombón, él que es todo un hombre —suspiró— y que hombre… guapo, inteligente, universitario… y fijarse en esa mosca muerta de Tsukino.

—Quizás no sea tan mosca muerta después de todo Beryl… para mantener a semejante hombre, lo único que se me ocurre es que sea una puta en la cama. A decir verdad con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado yo lo sería feliz... aunque ya lo soy rió ante su comentario— es más, ni siquiera me preocuparía en cuidarme… lo amarraría inmediatamente con un hijo… y siendo menor de edad, él debiera responder casándose.

—No me digas que no estás usando protección con Diamante, Esmeralda —más que a pregunta se oía a reproche.

—Como crees, Diamante es muy guapo… pero no me embarazaría jamás de él. No soy tan estúpida… dije que con alguien como Darien Chiba no la usaría… Diamante es solo una diversión más —la pelirroja observó la hora en su móvil.

—Creo que se nos hace tarde vamos a clases, antes que nos regañen —señaló Beryl y ambas salieron del baño.

Serena salió del cubículo, estaba desconcertada y muy triste. No podía creer lo que había oído.

—Qué Darien está conmigo, solo porque solo soy una prostituta en la cama… pero si yo jamás me he acostado con él ni con nadie —murmuró melancólicamente para sí.

Se dirigió a la sala de clases, lamentablemente llegó tarde y la dejaron castigada en el pasillo, en todo ese momento no pudo quitar esas palabras de su mente.

Al finalizar la hora de clases, todos salieron corriendo, ella ni siquiera se percató… aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Serena, ¿dónde estabas? —reprochó Mina.

—En el baño, no me sentía bien —no quiso dar mayores detalles y prefirió mentir.

—A decir verdad te ves un poco pálida —señaló la castaña— ¿quieres ir a enfermería?

—No Lita, ya estoy mejor gracias.

Así pasaron las horas de clases y Serena continuaba sin ningún ánimo. Al finalizar la jornada estudiantil, salió cabizbaja de la preparatoria. Para su confort en frente, estaba aparcado el deportivo rojo que ella conocía perfectamente, apoyado sobre este, un guapísimo hombre de 1,90 con un cuerpo de infarto, cabello negro azabache, tez morena como terciopelo y unos ojos azules que derretían a quien los mirara, vestía completamente de negro, dándole un aire misterioso y de sofisticación único.

A su alrededor como jotes revoloteaban muchas jovencitas de la preparatoria, entre ellas Esmeralda y Beryl. Serena sintió una punzada en el estómago y otra en el corazón… la verdad es que esa situación era parte de su rutina, pero no podía evitar sentirse así… se moría de los celos.

—¡Princesa! —fue la voz que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar donde su novio.

—¡Hola amor! —le dio un casto beso en los labios y se subió al carro.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Darien bordeó el auto dirigiéndose a la otra puerta y se subió también.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día cielo? —la besó demandantemente, hizo subir a Serena al cielo.

—Bien —respondió sin ningún ánimo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver el estado de indiferencia de su novia.

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza —mintió a medias, tanto darle vueltas a las palabras de esas dos… le había comenzado una suave migraña.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Esta vez elige tú, la verdad es que no estoy para pensar amor —se acomodó en el asiento, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

El moreno echó andar el carro y se alejó de aquel lugar. Cuando sintió detenerse el carro, abrió los ojos y Serena reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban… el edificio donde su novio vivía. Tomaron el elevador, llegaron al séptimo piso, apartamento 702, entraron.

Serena se dirigió al balcón un momento, nuevamente cerró sus ojos inhalando profundamente… la migraña se había pronunciado mucho más.

—Ten —le extendió unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza junto a un vaso de agua.

—¡Gracias! —echó dos a su boca y bebió un poco de agua.

Dejó el vaso en una mesita que allí se encontraba, sintió las manos de su novio en su cintura a la vez que mordisqueaba su cuello, se volteó para quedar frente a él.

—¡Te amo Serena! —susurró contra sus labios y los devoró como si no hubiera un mañana.

Dejó sus manos recorrer a su antojo el cuerpo de su novia, caminó con ella hasta el sofá haciéndole caer en este, para situarse sobre ella. Ella recorría la espalda de él tímidamente con sus manos soltando pequeños gemidos de placer que le provocaban los besos y mordiscos de Darien en su cuello. Se tensó cuando sintió las manos de este bajo su falda, tratando de bajar sus bragas. Sujetó su mano deteniéndolo y sentándose en el sofá.

—Lo siento princesa —se disculpó avergonzado.

—Discúlpame a mi Darien… es solo que aún no estoy preparada —habló sin mirarlo a la cara.

El se acercó y con suavidad la tomó del mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Te amo princesa, y te esperaré —la besó tiernamente en los labios, luego en la frente— ¿Qué quieres comer? ¡Yo muero de hambre! —señaló animadamente, tratando de cortar el tenso ambiente que se había generado.

—¡Pizza! —señaló con mejor ánimo.

—Pizza será entonces —tomó su móvil e hizo un pedido de su pizzería favorita.

Horas más tarde después de comer, hablar y regalonearse mutuamente, la llevó a su casa.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Había pasado una semana y Serena no tenía noticias de su novio… estaba desesperada, lo llamó a su móvil muchas veces sin éxito, solo daba al servicio de mensajería donde dejó varios, sin obtener ninguno de regreso, lo buscó en su apartamento, el conserje le dijo que hacía una semana había salido con una pequeña maleta y aún no regresaba.

Estaba preocupada… por su mente pasaron miles de ideas… entre ellas la conversación de Beryl y Esmeralda…

—Será que me abandonó porque no quise acostarme con él… aunque el conserje dijo que salió con una pequeña maleta… quizás surgió una emergencia… pero por qué no me dijo nada.

—¿En qué piensas Serena?

—Nada especial Mina, solo tonteras.

—Estos días no ha venido a buscarte Darien. ¿Están peleados?

—No, como crees… es solo que tuvo un contratiempo y tuvo que salir de la ciudad —mintió, tratando de oírse realmente convincente, sin saber si aquello era cierto.

—Ah, menos mal… mira que escuché a las arpías de Beryl y Esme decir que te había abandonado por no cumplirle —Serena sintió que el corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

—Sabes que esas hablan por envidia —señaló molesta— no le hagas caso amiga.

—Gracias Lita.

—Serena esta tarde Andrew y yo iremos al cine con Mina y Armand, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras?

—No muchas gracias, no quiero interrumpir… además tengo cosas que hacer. Pero gracias de todos modos —se acomodó en su pupitre para que sus amigas no vieran que sus ojos se habían cristalizados.

Al finalizar las clases Serena, decidió ir a caminar, necesitaba despejarse y quitarse las malas ideas de su mente. De pronto se encontró frente a un escaparate de ropa interior femenina. En vitrina había conjuntos muy sugerentes y femeninos. Vaciló por unos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió a entrar. Compró dos diminutas tangas de encaje, una negra y otra blanca y dos brasier a tono. Llegó a su casa y las escondió en una gaveta de su armario… sabía que en algún momento podría necesitarlas.

Marcó nuevamente al móvil de su novio, estaba preparada para que la arrojase al servicio de mensajería. Para su sorpresa no fue así, el teléfono marcó normal, pero no contestó. Serena suspiró resignada.

—¡Creo que me dejó!… asúmelo Serena… Darien te abandonó —sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero supo contener las lágrimas.

Y así en la más profunda tristeza y dolor, lentamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Estaba en su cama mirando el techo, era sábado ya iban a cumplirse dos semanas sin saber de su "ex novio" como ya lo llamaba ello y eso la estaba matando. Estaba por entrar a ducharse cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil. De mala gana lo tomó, pensó que sería Lita o Mina para invitarla a salir. Para su sorpresa el visor anunciaba "Amor".

—Tranquilízate Serena, calma… finge que no has sufrido… finge indiferencia —se dijo a sí misma— trató de guardar la compostura, dejó sonar un rato más el móvil y contestó quedamente.

—¿Diga? —con su mejor voz de indiferencia.

—¡Serena, soy yo!

—Ah, Darien ¿cómo estás?

—Princesa necesito verte por favor… ¡te necesito! —se oía a ruego… a súplica.

No quería correr a sus brazos, pero lo oyó tan mal… que no podía dejarlo solo… ella también lo necesitaba… esas dos semanas sin saber de él habían sido un completo infierno.

—Mmm… está bien.

—Paso por ti.

—No, yo voy sola ¿dónde?

—Mi apartamento —Serena tragó duro.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré en 20 minutos —cortó el llamado.

Se dirigió al armario y buscó ropa, optó por una faldita corta de color blanca, un top ceñido al cuerpo sin brasier, buscó unas sandalias con medio taco de color blancas y finalmente la ropa interior… sacó unas bragas blancas de niña… luego recordó su compra y optó por la tanguita de encaje blanca.

Se miró al espejo, se ruborizó al verse —¡esa no soy yo!— pensó, pero durante casi dos semanas sufrió mucho por su amado novio y las palabras de Esmeralda y Beryl no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza.

"… _**para mantener a semejante hombre, lo único que se me ocurre es que sea una puta en la cama. A decir verdad con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado yo lo sería feliz"**_

—Si quieres conservarlo, debes entregarte Serena —suspiró— después de todo… algún día tiene que ocurrir… y que mejor que sea con él.

Terminó de maquillarse, se perfumó, cogió un bolso. Se miró por última vez al espejo y agradeció que sus padres estuvieran fuera de la ciudad… seguramente le habrían castigado de por vida o metido a un convento por su atuendo.

Salió de su casa y tomó un taxi. Durante todo el trayecto se sintió incómoda, el chofer no le quitaba la vista de encima y las miradas no eran precisamente de admiración… eran bastantes vulgares y lascivas.

(Por qué mierda me vestí así… Serena, fuiste una idiota… pero no quiero perderlo… sin él me muero)

Veinticinco minutos después estaba llamando a la puerta de Darien. Quien abrió rápidamente.

—Tardaste —dijo en un tono nada amable.

Serena vio su aspecto y se veía fatal… aunque lo peor no era su aspecto.

—¡Estuviste bebiendo! —regañó muy molesta la rubia.

—Solo un poquito —la miró detenidamente— ¡estás hermosa!

—Darien ¿dónde estuviste estos días? —interrogó en el mismo tono de molestia.

—No quiero hablar de ello —se acercó peligrosamente y devoró sus labios, a Serena le provocó arcadas el olor a trago que emanaba de su boca… Darien no había bebido un poquito… al parecer había arrasado con un bar completo.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama donde no alcanzó a depositarla porque tras trastabillar cayeron los dos en ella.

—Darien, esto no está bien… tu… tú estás bebido y yo cometí un error en… —fue callada por los labios de su novio.

Comenzó a besarla lentamente bajando desde sus labios al cuello, donde comenzó a mordisquearlo al principio suavemente para luego cambiar la intensidad a una un poco más brusca, haciendo soltar pequeños gemidos de placer a su novia. Por un momento Serena quedó estática, al notarlo él tomó las manos de su novia y las posó en sus nalgas esperando entrara en confianza… fue así cuando ninguno supo en qué momento la blonda recorría toda la espalda del guapo moreno y apretaba fuertemente su perfecto trasero.

Darien metió las manos bajo la pequeña falda… que sorpresa se llevó cuando sintió una pequeña tanguita de encaje, en vez de las tradicionales bragas de niña. Se separó de ella para contemplarlas y le encantó lo que vio… lentamente comenzó a retirar la falda aprovechando de rozar cada parte, cada rincón de las estilizadas piernas de su novia… luego hizo lo mismo con el top, dejándola solamente con la diminuta tanga.

Serena avergonzada trató de cubrir sus senos con sus manos, pero él no se lo permitió entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

—No sabes cómo te deseo… como te he soñado… y como añoraba este momento —susurró contra la piel de su vientre.

Lentamente comenzó a subir, hasta llegar a los senos de la joven y los devoró como niño hambriento… recorrió cada uno con su lengua y dientes despertando cada una de las terminales nerviosas incrementando su excitación. Serena se retorcía del placer y arqueaba su espalda producto de las exquisitas sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez junto al amor de su vida.

Sintiéndose un poco más osada comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa, besando cada espacio… cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando al descubierto de aquel perfecto torso. Cuando terminó de retirar la camisa, Darien se abalanzó sobre ella con desesperación. Serena pudo sentir contra su bajo vientre la potente, dura y húmeda erección de su novio, no supo en qué momento el se había deshecho de sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers.

—Ahora sí, serás mía y sólo mía —gruñó con voz ronca.

Destrozó la tanguita de Serena y la penetró de una sola estocada, de manera violenta y fuerte, las uñas de ella se encajaron en su espalda, de su boca salió una mezcla entre gemido y quejido que hizo eco en toda la habitación y en sus bellos ojos lágrimas que no pudo evitar.

La embistió con fuerza, con violencia. En ese momento Serena dejó de disfrutar… solo sentía dolor y tristeza… su corazón estaba roto. Darien no se dio cuenta… el solo continuó hasta que se descargó completamente dentro de ella.

—Ya eres mía… y solamente mía… mi deliciosa princesa —susurró en su oído.

(Esto no debía ser así… no debía ser así… debería haber sido hermoso… tierno… pero no así)

Quiso buscar su ropa y escapar de ahí, pero los brazos de su novio la detuvieron nuevamente.

—Te deseo princesa… te necesito.

—De…debo irme Darien… ya es tarde —trató de levantarse, pero él la detuvo con sus brazos en su cintura.

—Por favor… no me dejes ahora que te necesito —suplicó el moreno.

Nuevamente las palabras de Esmeralda y Beyl se hicieron presente en su cabeza.

(Si no lo complazco… quizás me deje… y no quiero… no quiero que me abandone… no lo soportaría) —cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien —se recostó nuevamente en la cama esperando que Darien nuevamente la hiciera suya.

Darien, hizo lo que quiso con Serena. Fueron muchas veces que tuvieron sexo… porque eso había sido… solo sexo… no hacer el amor como siempre lo había soñado ella… sus ilusiones, sus expectativas, sus sueños… fueron solo una utopía… que el amor de su vida demostró que no existían… solo eran eso… una utopía…

Ya al amanecer Serena buscó su ropa, observó su tanga toda destrozada y maldijo por llevar una falda tan corta y blanca… de hecho maldijo el haberse vestido de esa manera… pero maldijo mucho más el haber ido aquella noche a ese apartamento. Se vistió en absoluto silencio. Por unos minutos contempló al guapo hombre que yacía boca abajo completamente inconsciente —se ve tan en paz durmiendo— pensó en su mente y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Minutos más tarde estaba en su casa, entró al baño a tomar una ducha, se sentía demasiado adolorida, estúpida y fácil… una cualquiera…

—¿Qué mierda hiciste Serena?… ¿por qué lo permitiste? —se recriminó a sí misma— ¡actuaste como una puta Serena! —cerró los ojos y de pronto fue consciente de ello…

Acarició su vientre. Después de semejante noche, después que Darien se había descargado dentro de ella incontables veces… ella sin cuidarse y él no había utilizado preservativos… sin dudas había quedado embarazada… de eso no había la menor duda.

—Un hijo… un hijo mío y de Darien —suspiró— ¡mis padres me mataran! —largó a llorar, se dejó caer en el suelo abrazó sus rodillas, ni siquiera le importó que el agua se enfriara y siguiera corriendo por su cuerpo, las lágrimas de su rostro se confundían con el agua de la ducha, que caía sobre su cabeza.

.

Darien despertaba en su apartamento, estaba agotado… no recordaba muy bien porque. Se sentó en la cama y las imágenes golpearon violentamente su mente.

—¡Serena! —murmuró y cerró los ojos.

Se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha, se vistió y cogió su móvil… marcó a su novia.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En casa.

—Voy para allá, ¡espérame!

—De acuerdo —murmuró y cortó el llamado.

.

Veinte minutos después Darien estaba sentado en el sofá frente a Serena.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—No lo sé… creo que me dio un ataque de remordimiento —trató de mofarse, pero su voz quebrada y los ojos cristalinos la delataban… ella no estaba bien.

—Princesa perdóname, no debí haberme aprovechado de la situación… estaba bebido… —fue interrumpido.

—No fue tu culpa Darien, yo también lo permití —habló en un hilo de voz.

—¿Te lastime, verdad? —Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No más de lo que me lastimé a mi misma —largó a llorar.

Darien se levantó del sofá y se inclinó ante ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola.

—Tranquila amor, que no estás sola… yo estoy contigo y juntos vamos a solucionar esto —entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

Serena lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó desconcertada. Darien soltó una mano y del bolsillo frontal de su camisa sacó algo

—¡Ten! —le entregó una píldora. Serena la leyó… Postinor.

—¿Es lo que me estoy imaginando? —cuestionó molesta.

—No tomamos ninguna precaución anoche… y… bueno… yo estoy en la universidad… tú en la preparatoria… no podemos hacernos cargo de un bebé.

—No Darien, yo no voy a tomar esa píldora… si hay un bebé… es consecuencia de nuestros actos y el no tiene la culpa.

—Entiéndelo —la zarandeó fuertemente— ¡YO NO QUIERO UN BEBE! ¡NO LO QUIERO! —Serena jamás había visto a Darien perder la compostura de esa manera.

—¡No lo haré!, no tomaré esa píldora —dijo tajante.

—¡SI NO LO HACES, TE OLVIDAS DE MI PARA SIEMPRE! —gritó eufóricamente al ver la necedad de la rubia— ¡NO CREAS! QUE POR UN BEBE VAS A ATARME A TI DE POR VIDA.

Serena sintió su corazón se detuvo para romperse en mil pedacitos, la sangre dejó de circular por sus venas y el aire abandonar sus pulmones y su cerebro… confirmado en ese momento Serena Tsukino había sido asesinada por el amor de su vida —se volteó, camino hacia la puerta de calle y la abrió.

—¡Adiós Darien! —habló con determinación, sabiendo por dentro que estaba completamente destrozada.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir Serena!… verás con el tiempo que te vas a arrepentir.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo Darien… me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti.

—Yo también… no eres buena en la cama.

No vio la mano de Serena, solo oyó un golpe seco y sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Se llevó una mano hasta ella y le regresó el mismo golpe a la rubia.

—¡Eres un poco hombre! —escupió Serena con la mano en la mejilla.

—Y tú ¡una estúpida! —se marchó.

Serena cerró de un portazo y se dejó caer tras esta, lloró de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor… pero sobre todo de pensar que Darien tenía razón… ella solo tenía quince años y aún estaba en preparatoria, vivía con sus padres… que futuro podía darle a un hijo… ninguno.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba la píldora, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y lo colocó junto a esta. Se sentó frente a ellos en una silla contemplando ambos adminículos… pasaron segundos… minutos… horas, de pronto miró el reloj de pared, habían pasado exactamente 5 horas en aquella posición. Cerró los ojos, se levantó de la silla.

—¡No puedo! —acarició su vientre— ¡No puedo tenerte! —murmuró amargamente, cogió la píldora y se la tragó, luego dio un sorbo de agua. Dejó el vaso en la mesa. Se dirigió a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama.

—Te odio Darien… ¡TE ODIO! —tomó el portarretrato donde estaban los dos y lo estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos el cristal al igual que el marco.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, no tuvo fuerza ni ganas de nada, solo se quedó recostada en la cama mirando el techo… había pasado tantas horas llorando que ya no le quedaban lágrimas en sus ojos. Lentamente comenzó a vencerla el sueño y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. En medio de la noche sintió un hilo de líquido caliente bajar desde su intimidad, recorriendo sus piernas y un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre. Con temor retiró la colcha de la cama para ver que ocurría.

Asustada decidió llamar al causante de todos sus males… no quería, pero era la única persona que sabía que podría ser, además estaba completamente sola en casa.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió de mala gana— ¡tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar!

—Darien, no me siento bien —murmuró en un hilo de voz— estoy sangrando y me duele mucho —su voz denotaba dolor.

—¿Tomaste la píldora?

—Sí.

—Es normal, esos son efectos secundarios… también puedes presentar mareos y nauseas. Lo siento debo colgar… estoy ocupado.

Serena alcanzó a oír de fondo, antes que Darien colgara, la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea… Darien ya estaba con alguien más.

—¿Por qué Serena?, ¿por qué fuiste tan estúpida? de acostarte con ese infeliz… porque lo amo —se preguntó y respondió a sí misma— pero juro que te arrancaré de mi corazón… como que me llamo Serena Tsukino… te arrancaré de mi corazón y mi alma… así como te acabo se arrancar de mi cuerpo…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.


	2. Ángeles en mi Vida

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Hacía dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio… dos meses desde la última vez que habló con él… y dos meses que había iniciado una relación amorosa con Amy Mizuno, la niña genio de la preparatoria Juuban. Sí, para ser universitario a Darien le gustaban las niñas de preparatoria. Se les veía realmente felices… y como no… ambos compartían los mismos gustos, intereses y demases… Darien estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad, Amy también quería ser Doctora… ambos eran sumamente inteligentes, cultos, les encantaba leer, la música clásica… y muchas otras cosas que para Serena resultaban aburridas…

—Nunca nos dijiste porque terminaron —añadió Mina, mirando hacia donde la rubia tenía su mirada fija.

Serena tenía la mirada detenida en una hermosa pareja que se besaba en los jardines de la preparatoria… un guapo moreno que ella conocía muy bien y una linda peliazul de ojos azules. Sin quitar la vista de la pareja respondió a la pregunta de su amiga.

—Porque él no me amaba… solo quería llevarme a la cama —señaló en un hilo de voz quebrada.

Lita y Mina miraron a su amiga con cara de desconcierto.

—No… no puede ser… Darien no es así —dijo Mina incrédula— si se ve tan caballero.

—No todo lo que brilla es oro amiga… y Darien no era quien yo creía… ni lo que aparenta —lanzó un suspiro al aire.

—Serena dime que no lo hiciste… dime que no te acostaste con Chiba —interrogó la castaña.

Serena bajó la mirada esquivando la de sus amigas.

—¡PERO COMO FUISTE TAN TONTA SERENA!

—Shhhhtttt Mina baja la voz —reprochó la castaña— no queremos que todo el mundo se entere.

—Pero es que te das cuenta, que ahora eres igual que Beryl y Esmeralda —dio mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué tonterías dices Mina? Serena no se parece en nada a esas dos.

—Ambas tienen razón —aceptó avergonzada— soy una de las ovejas negras de la preparatoria ahora como dice Mina —suspiró— pero no soy como ellas.

—Eso es lo que yo digo amiga, ¡tú no eres como ellas! —pasó su brazo por su hombro.

—No, soy peor Lita —comenzó a sollozar— soy peor que ellas dos… porque ellas se cuidan.

—No me digas que no se cuidaron —Serena solo cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Da…Darien terminó conmigo porque quiso que tomara la píldora para deshacernos de nuestro hijo y yo no quería.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿La tomaste? —interrogó angustiada la castaña.

—Al principio no… pero luego sopesé las cosas y la tomé —largó a llorar y Lita la abrazó.

—¡Tranquila amiga!… aquí estamos nosotras para apoyarte… ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?

—Por vergüenza —apenas balbuceó, sin levantar la mirada.

—Serena, perdóname por el comentario estúpido que hice —pidió Mina arrepentida.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —soltó sin anestesia.

Las chicas quedaron estáticas, los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Pero cómo? Si tomaste la píldora —señaló asustada la otra rubia.

—El médico me explicó que una vez ya ovulado, la píldora no tenía efecto… la eficacia es solo del 75% al 89%... y tuve mala suerte… o quizás fui afortunada —inhaló profundamente.

—¿De cuánto estás? —preguntó la castaña.

—8 semanas —balbuceó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… cuando mis padres se enteren me van a matar… pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselos… además los síntomas están comenzando a presentarse —su rostro cambio a un semblante que demostraba seriedad y temor a la vez.

—No piensas decírselo —preguntó Mina, señalando al moreno.

—Para qué… él no quería hijos… que caso tendría… capaz que me haga abortar… y no quiero hacerlo… mi bebito nacerá, él no tiene culpa de nada —dijo tajante.

—Ya sebes que cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotras y nuestro sobrinito también —señaló Lita.

—¡Gracias amigas! —fue abrazada al mismo instante por las dos chicas.

Desde lejos el moreno, abrazado a su actual conquista contemplaba la escena sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Total Serena había tomado la píldora y no había nada de qué preocuparse…

.

Llegó a su casa, le llamó la atención que no hubiese nadie. Subió a su cuarto y creyó morirse cuando vio a sus padres sentados en su cama, en sus manos su padre sostenía el informe médico que confirmaba su embarazo.

—¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO SERENA? —gritó descontrolado su padre.

—Yo… yo…

Su padre completamente descontrolado se acercó a ella y la bofeteó en la mejilla, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando Darien lo había hecho meses atrás.

—¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE ESTA CASA!

—Pero papá —apenas balbuceó.

—¡NO ME LLAMES PAPA!… YO NO CRIE A UNA CUALQUIERA. TE VAS DE ESTA CASA ¡AHORA!

—¿Dónde voy a ir?… no tengo a nadie —lloraba desconsoladamente— ¡Mamá! —buscó apoyo en su madre de la cual solo recibió negación con la cabeza.

—No me interesa… tú te lo buscaste… pero tú y ese bastardo salen de mi casa en este momento —sentenció su padre.

—¡Te prohíbo! que te refieras así de mi hijo, él no es ningún bastardo —defendió como una leona a su cachorro.

—Entonces el desgraciado que te embarazó se haga cargo de ustedes —escupió sin importarle si quiera saber el nombre de este— Tienes 5 minutos para hacer tu maleta y salir de esta casa —su madre en todo momento guardó silencio, pero en la mirada se le podía leer la indignación que sentía.

Serena comenzó a guardar la ropa en su maleta, fue al armario y sacó una pequeña caja de música donde tenía dinero ahorrado, agradeció mentalmente el haberlo hecho, ante de cuatro minutos tuvo todo listo observó su habitación por última vez, bajó la escalera, y se dirigió a la puerta. Volteó a ver a sus padres a ver si cambiaban de opinión… pero en sus ojos solo encontró rabia, desilusión y decisión… no había vuelta atrás.

Salió y se dirigió por inercia al parque número 10 donde se sentó en una banca. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, se sentía sola, frágil, indefensa. Llevó sus manos a su plano vientre y comenzó acariciarlo con ternura.

—Tú eres mi angelito y juntos vamos a salir adelante… juntos vamos a vencer todos los obstáculos que nos pongan en el camino… pero jamás… jamás te abandonaré mi amor… jamás te haré lo que me hicieron a mi —su voz era de profundo pesar.

Pasaron las horas y ella seguía sentada en aquella banca con su maleta. Una señora que la estaba observando desde hacía una hora se acercó cautelosamente.

—¿Estás bien hija? —Serena levantó su rostro y ella pudo apreciar lo hinchado que tenía sus hermosos ojos— ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

—Mis padres me botaron de la casa.

—¿Por tu embarazo? —Serena enarcó una ceja y la miró confundida a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—¡Tus ojos! —le brindó una cálida sonrisa— aunque tengas los ojos rojos e hinchados tanto llorar… tienes ese brillo característico de la mujeres embarazadas, pequeña —acarició tiernamente su cabello— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—15 años —respondió tímidamente. La señora cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro al aire— no sé porque lo imaginaba.

De pronto comenzó a caer una pequeña llovizna, pero al mirar el cielo anunciaba que venía una tormenta.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte pequeña? —Serena negó con la cabeza

—Ven vamos apresúrate —tomó la maleta y agarró la mano de la rubia echando a correr hasta una hermosa casa a unas cuantas cuadras del parque. Era una casa blanca hermosa, grande de dos pisos, con un bellísimo jardín lleno de flores y cerezos.

Entraron a la casa todas empapadas, en el camino había comenzado a llover copiosamente. La hizo pasar al baño a quitarse la ropa.

—Aquí están las toallas, utiliza lo que necesites pequeña, shampoo, acondicionador, jabón… lo que necesites. Yo tomaré un baño en mi habitación.

—¡Gracias!

Después de unos minutos ambas estaban en la sala sentadas en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente y pastelitos de variados sabores. Serena miró por la ventana y vio que estaba oscureciendo.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora… —recordó que no sabía su nombre.

—Luna Black, y no me digas señora por favor, solo dime Luna.

—Yo me llamo Serena Tsuk —recordó que la habían botado de su casa y no encontró necesidad de decir su apellido.

—Lindo nombre.

—Gracias, el suyo también es lindo —hizo una pausa— se está haciendo tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya —se levantó del sofá, pero la mano de Luna la detuvo.

—¿Adónde?… si no tienes donde ir —Serena bajó la mirada— Perdón no quise ser hiriente.

—No se preocupe, no tiene porque disculparse —sacó el móvil de su bolso— Llamaré a unas amigas.

—No es necesario pequeña, puedes quedarte aquí —ofreció amablemente.

—Pero y su familia —Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo familia, vivo completamente sola, y me haría muy feliz tu compañía.

—¿Por qué quiere ayudarme si no me conoce? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque me recuerdas a mí… a tu edad… solo que no corrí con tu suerte querida —dijo melancólicamente— Cuando tenía 15 años me embaracé del que yo creía era el amor de mi vida, pero al enterarse me abandonó, no supe más de él… y cuando mis padres se enteraron me obligaron a abortar… mi bebé tenía 12 semanas de gestación cuando… —su voz se quebró— me lo arrancaron del vientre y para mi desgracia ya nunca más pude tener hijos —respiró profundamente y conservó la compostura— por eso cuando te vi esta tarde me trajiste todos esos recuerdos a mi mente.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada— no quería hacerle recordar algo tan triste.

—No lo sientas pequeña… son cosas que pasan en la vida… ahora depende de uno cicatrizarlas o hacerlas sangrar constantemente… yo en mi caso decidí cicatrizarlas… mis heridas ya no sangran, pero ahí están las cicatrices y estarán por siempre… pero me ayudan a seguir adelante… sé que tengo una estrellita en el cielo que espera por mi… y en algún momento nos reuniremos.

Serena largó a llorar desconsoladamente, tanto que Luna se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente.

—Tranquila pequeña… todo estará bien, solo necesitas descansar… además en tu estado estás más sensible.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Qué piensas hacer pequeña?

—Estoy por terminar la preparatoria —suspiró— deseo trabajar para comprarle las cosas necesarias a mi bebé… pero no creo que alguien quiera darme empleo por mi edad y por mi estado.

—Mmm… yo tengo un café… si tu quisieras podrías trabajar ahí, mientras tu embarazo te lo permita. Te pagaré bien.

—¿De verdad? —Luna asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡muchas gracias! —la abrazó.

—Pero el trabajo te lo daré solo con una condición —Serena se puso seria— Que vivas conmigo, que me permitas ser tu amiga, tu confidente y tu madre sustituta desde hoy en adelante.

Serena comenzó a llorar de emoción al oír esas palabras, trató de esbozar palabras pero ninguna salió de su boca, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Subieron a las habitaciones y Luna le indicó cual sería la que ocuparía desde hoy en adelante, le enseño toda la casa dejándola a su disposición.

Con el cansancio de todo lo sucedido ese día Serena estaba agotada y no tardó en dormirse. A la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos le costó ambientarse, no recordaba donde estaba. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron apareciendo en su mente, sentimientos encontrados la embargaron… melancolía y felicidad al mismo tiempo. El primer sentimiento al ver como sus padres la habían rechazado y botado y por otra parte una mujer que ni siquiera la conocía la acogió brindándole apoyo, techo, comida, trabajo y lo principal… no la juzgó por estar embarazada… al contrario la entendía perfectamente.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ  
.

Los días pasaban y Serena se dedicó a estudiar, mejoró considerablemente su rendimiento escolar… ahora tenía un motivo, y trabajar por las tardes en el café de Luna. Era un café muy acogedor, dedicado a la repostería Austriaca al que le iba bastante bien, tenía mucha clientela. Luna había ofrecido a Serena trabajar en caja, pero como sabía que era pésima con los números y no quería que el café se fuera a quiebra. Fue lo suficientemente honesta como para rechazar el puesto y prefirió atender mesas, en realidad era una especie de maître solamente se dedicaba a las reservaciones, entregar las cartas, y tomar los pedidos a veces cuando estaba a reventar… como ese día.

—No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que se comprometerían tan rápido… los felicito.

La rubia que había ido a tomar el pedido se quedó como estatua al oír aquellas palabras. Darien la vio e intencionalmente besó apasionadamente a la peliazul. Por instinto Serena se llevó la mano a su vientre, sin que el hombre que la había matado en vida se diera cuenta, pero para el otro hombre que estaba sentado en aquella mesa, no pasó desapercibido. Reunió todo el valor y coraje que pudo… hizo de tripas corazón... con gran templanza y seguridad en su voz habló.

—¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Yo quiero un Brauner [café con leche] y Sacher Torte —pidió Amy.

—Yo lo mismo que **mi futura esposa** —hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, tomó una mano de su novia y la besó ignorando completamente a Serena —Serena nuevamente se llevó una mano al vientre y ahogó un gemido que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre nuevamente.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó al mal tercio, que estaba en la mesa.

—A ti —dijo mirándola embelesado.

—¿Perdón? —respondió sorprendida. Darien trató de simular indiferencia, pero no perdió detalle alguno.

—Tú… te quiero a ti.

—¡Permiso! pero no estoy para bromas —se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

El hombre se levantó de su silla y salió tras ella. Serena se encerró en la oficina de Luna, se sentó en un pequeño sofá y comenzó a llorar a la vez que presionaba fuertemente la pequeña curva de su vientre. Sintió que abrían la puerta, pensó que sería Luna, pero que sorpresa se llevó al ver aquel hombre parado frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó hasta ella tomó unos cojines y una manta haciendo un bulto poniendo en alto las piernas de la joven ¿Te duele mucho? —comenzó a palpar el vientre de la joven.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nerviosa, pero con una sensación de tranquilidad a la vez.

—Revisando al bebé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Estudio medicina… quiero ser gineco-obstetra. Ahora dime ¿te duele mucho?

—Un poco —balbuceó— ¿mi bebé está bien?

—A simple vista sí, pero debes guardar reposo y mantener las piernas en alto por unos minutos.

En ese momento entró Luna a la oficina, al ver a Serena en aquella posición se aterró y corrió hasta ellos.

—¿Qué ocurrió pequeña? ¿Nuestro bebito está bien? —su voz develaba claro temor.

—Tranquila Señora, el bebé está bien pero su hija necesita reposo —Luna lo miró extrañada y el notó su cara de desconcierto.

—Perdón, no me he presentado mi nombre es Seiya Kou, futuro médico —tendió la mano y ella la respondió.

—Luna Black, mucho gusto y ella es mi hija Serena —Serena la miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tiene una hija muy linda —señaló mirándola embelesado, sus ojos brillaban como dos farolas.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió al verlos las miradas que compartieron en aquel momento y decidió no importunar más— Tengo que volver al trabajo… por favor cuídala bien —le palmoteó un hombro y salió.

Su mente en todo ese momento no dejó de trabajar…

—Sei…Seiya, puedo pedirte un favor —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Qué quieres bombón? —la rubia se sonrojó.

—Me llamo Serena.

—Bueno Serena bombón —la rubia hizo un puchero— ¿Qué quieres?

—¡No quiero preguntas! —Seiya enarcó una ceja y ella lo miró desafiante— Por ningún motivo le digas a tu amigo Darien que estoy embarazada —bajó la mirada para que no viera sus ojos cristalizados.

El moreno tomó el mentón de la rubia con cuidado y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Tú… eres… Serena Tsukino? —preguntó en un hilo de voz y ella asintió con la cabeza— ¡oh my God! —se llevó una mano a la frente y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Veo que ya sabes la historia —más que afirmando, estaba preguntando.

—Darien me lo contó… una vez que estaba ebrio… pero me dijo que habías optado por tomar la píldora —frunció el entrecejo— ¿acaso le mentiste?

—¡NOOO! La tomé —suspiró abatida— pero ya ves… no sirvió de nada —acarició su plana pancita.

—Pero y tu mamá…

—Ella no es mi madre —su voz se quebró— mis padres me botaron de casa, cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo… ella me acogió y brindó su apoyo… es la única persona que me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesité —ahogó un gemido de dolor.

—Shhhhtttt tranquilita, que no le hace bien a bomboncito —acarició su vientre y la abrazó protectoramente— te prometo que no le diré nada a ese idiota… pero tú también deberás hacer algo por mí…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó nada convencida.

—Ahora que regrese a la mesa, me preguntarán porque tardé tanto… y como no puedo decir la verdad… diré que te hiciste de rogar mucho —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— pero finalmente terminaste aceptando un almuerzo… digamos que mañana a las 13:20 p.m. en el Gonpachi, ya sabes donde se rodó una escena de la película Kill Bill —el hermoso azul de sus ojos centellaban con ansiosa intensidad.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de extraño? —consultó sin entender la reacción reacia de la joven.

—Porque tengo 15 años y estoy embarazada de otro hombre —bajó la mirada— que es amigo tuyo.

—Bombón, tu edad no me interesa… es casi la misma diferencia que tenías con Chiba, yo tengo 20. Y que estés embarazada para mí no es ningún problema, amo los niños pequeños y referente al idiota que te embarazó es mi amigo, pero no implica que comparta sus decisiones o sus actos… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos mañana? —Serena lo miró a los ojos y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces mañana será nuestra primera cita —anunció emocionado— Te recojo aquí o en tu casa.

—En casa —tomó un papel y anotó la dirección, entregándoselo— aquí vivo.

Seiya miró la dirección y sonrió.

—Que suerte bomboncito, tienes un vecino muy apuesto a una cuadra de la tuya —Serena lo miró sin comprender.

—Yo vivo en la cuadra siguiente —reveló el moreno— así que nos veremos bien seguido —le guiñó un ojo— y ya sabes, cualquier cosa a la hora que sea no dudes en llamarme —ahora fue él quien anotó su dirección y teléfonos, entregándoselos a la rubia.

—Gracias por todo Seiya —lo abrazó y prolongaron aquel acercamiento por un largo rato.

—Creo que debo regresar a la mesa… o sospecharán que ocurre algo extraño —rompió lentamente el abrazo— por hoy nada de nada, solo debes descansar y mantén las piernas en alto por diez minutos más. Yo trataré de llevarme al idiota de mi amigo pronto de aquí.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario —inhaló profundamente— de cualquier manera no lo voy a ver… Luna no dejará que me mueva de aquí por el resto de la tarde.

Seiya regresó a la mesa y sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Amor voy al baño, ya regreso —señaló Amy, a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa.

—Claro mi amor —se levantó para darle la pasada y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado su novia se sentó, empuñó una mano y golpeó la mesa furioso.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—No sé a qué te refieres Darien —fingió absoluta demencia— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Solo te lo diré una vez y espero que pongas atención… ¡DEJA A ESA EN PAZ! —gritó eufórico, perdiendo su templanza completamente.

—Primero que todo baja el tono de voz, yo no te voy a permitir que me hables así, segundo lugar no tengo idea que te pasa con ese bombón y en tercer lugar yo salgo con quien me plazca.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a esa.

—¿Acaso la conoces? Y ¿Por qué le dices "esa"?

—No, no la conozco —trató de guardar la compostura y oírse lo más convincente posible.

(Maldito infeliz, ni siquiera eres capaz de asumir lo que hiciste… definitivamente no te la mereces y a tu hijo tampoco y de eso me voy a encargar yo)

—Entonces que te importa si salgo con ella… que yo recuerde estoy completamente soltero y tu comprometido. Y para que lo sepas ya me aceptó una invitación a almorzar mañana.

Darien se levantó furioso de la silla y se dirigió a esperar a Amy fuera del baño para irse de aquel café. En ese momento Serena venía saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a su casa.

—¡Vaya!, así que la mojigata no era tan santa después de todo —señaló con sorna.

Serena no le dio importancia, lo ignoró y continuó su camino, pestañando continuamente tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Darien se interpuso en su camino cerrándole el paso.

—Sabes me alegra hayas tomado la píldora… no me gustaría haber tenido un hijo con una cualquiera —habló en el tono más hiriente posible.

Serena cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran… pero fue imposible comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por su mejillas.

—Creo que conoces a mi futura esposa, está en tu preparatoria… aunque es la mejor estudiante… no como tú que solo eres una fracasada —Serena lo miró fijamente a los ojos su mirada era oscura, sombría, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater y le gritó.

—¡NO MAS CHIBA! ¡NO MAS! ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?

—No sueñes Serena, yo no quiero nada de ti… de ti nada me importa… solo te tengo lástima.

—Pues no la necesito… estoy muy bien sin nada tuyo.

—No lo creo… tus ojos me dicen otra cosa… pero no te hagas ilusiones, yo me acuesto con putas solamente una vez… no repito nunca —escupió con sorna.

—¡DEJALA EN PAZ! —se interpuso en medio de los dos, colocando a Serena tras de él como protegiéndola.

—Tranquilo Seiya, que yo no tenga nada más que hablar con esta… y si te la quieres coger va a ser fácil… se abre de piernas muy fácilmente.

De pronto el moreno se encontró en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y el labio superior roto. Amy que venía saliendo del baño corrió hasta su novio y ayudó a levantarlo.

—Amor ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿quién te golpeó? —detuvo la mirada en Seiya que aún tenía la mano empuñada.

—¡Un idiota! —tambaleándose se limpió la sangre con la mano— que se va a arrepentir cuando se dé cuenta que esa no vale nada —se volteó con ayuda de Amy y salieron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—No —respondió en un hilo de voz, se arrojó a sus brazos donde se desvaneció.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba, a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias. Saludos =)**

.

.


	3. ¿Por qué?

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Venía saliendo de la preparatoria junto a Lita y Mina, pero estas al encontrarse con sus novios que las esperaban fuera, se despidieron rápidamente de la rubia dejándola sola. Serena suspiró abatida, se sentía muy sola desde hacía días… las chicas seguían siendo sus amigas, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes… ella tenía que cuidarse más, tenía que ahorrar para su bebito y además trabajaba por las tardes… simplemente la distancia entre ellas se estaba notando y eso le había provocado otro dolor más en su lastimado corazón.

—Tú te lo buscaste Serena, ahora no te lamentes… piensa que en unos meses más no vas a estar sola, tendrás a tu angelito en tus brazos —tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien la había rodeado por la espalda con sus brazos mientras le tendía una rosa.

De pronto observó la rosa fijamente, una bella sonrisa se formó en sus labios y quedó fascinada por su color, era un rosado suave, para nada común —la tomó en sus manos temblorosas.

—En el lenguaje de las flores significa aprecio, admiración y simpatía —añadió Seiya al ver que la rubia no salía de su asombro.

—Gracias, ¡está hermosa! —la llevó a su nariz y la olfateó, perdiéndose en su delicado aroma— y huele delicioso— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tenía deseos de verte… en realidad te extrañaba y… —Serena frunció el ceño un poco molesta, intuyendo lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Fuiste al café? —Seiya asintió con la cabeza— y supongo que Luna te dijo —el moreno sonrió— ¡NO! —dijo tajante— olvídalo yo voy sola.

—Por favor bombón, déjame acompañarte… quiero ver a bomboncito —hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué quieres ir? No es tu responsabilidad —dijo seriamente.

—Porque si me interesa la madre… me interesa el hijo —le guiñó un ojo— por favor, prometo portarme bien… mmm… y después podríamos ir por un delicioso banana split.

—Mmm… solamente por el banana split te dejaré acompañarme —fingió indiferencia… pero por dentro se sentía feliz que la acompañara a la ecografía, ya que Luna no podía ir esta vez… y era importante hoy cumplía 12 semanas.

Se dirigieron al carro del moreno, para su desgracia se encontraron con el deportivo rojo, bien conocido por ambos, estacionado detrás del BMW Performance negro de Seiya. Serena maldijo por lo bajo y Seiya la calmó tomándola de la mano.

—Tranquila, que me tienes a mí para defenderte de ese infeliz —sintió como la mano de Serena se aferraba más a la suya y temblaba un poco.

Seiya se apresuró en abrirle la puerta del carro para subirla. Una vez con ella ya dentro comenzó a caminar hasta la otra, a su espalda oyó la desagradable voz de su ex amigo.

—Pensé que la querías solo para el rato… veo que me equivoqué… espero le enseñes algo bueno… porque en la cama era bastante deficiente… —señaló con sorna y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Seiya se volteó, lentamente se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró a los ojos.

—No existen malos alumnos, solo ¡malos maestros!... si tú no supiste hacerla vibrar… ¡el deficiente eres tú! —pudo apreciar como Darien se tensaba, y lo disfrutó— porque conmigo es WOWWW… pero creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Adiós Chiba —se subió al carro y partió.

—Perdóname Serena, por haberle hecho creer a ese idiota que tú y yo… —la rubia lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Seiya, no me interesa lo que piense o diga de mí… ya no —cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la reposadera del asiento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy harta… harta de todo… quiero terminar pronto la preparatoria y no verlo nunca más.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**En la preparatoria…**_

Estaba furia, lo que le había dicho Seiya le había ofendido el ego… y eso era algo que no soportaba

—Serena, aún fuera de mi vida sigues estropeándomela —murmuraba para sí. Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro al ver a su novia yendo hacia él.

—¡Amor! te extrañaba —se acercó hasta ella para besarla pero le corrió la cara, molesta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre amor? —preguntó inquieto.

—Hoy me enteré de algo —lo miró enfadada.

—¿Qué cosa? —ignorando completamente lo que se venía a continuación.

—¡Serena está embarazada! —Darien se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva y frunció en entrecejo.

—Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?, de seguro es hijo de Seiya —Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Ella tiene 3 meses de embarazo… ese niño es tuyo —el moreno se tensó y palideció.

—¡Eso es imposible!… ese niño no es mío… te lo juro… no puede ser mío —parecía que se trataba de convencer más a sí mismo, que a su novia.

—No me mientas Darien, ya se toda la verdad —sus ojos estaban cristalinos— Mina habló conmigo y contó toda la verdad.

—¡Pero amor!, como le puedes creer a esa… solo lo hace por despecho… ella no está embarazada.

—¡BASTA! Dairen reconócelo, es verdad… ella está embarazada y punto —Se quitó la ilusión de su dedo índice y se la entregó al moreno— nuestro compromiso se acabó —comenzó a sollozar— yo no quiero un hombre que fue capaz de hacer algo así… además —su voz se quebró— lo puedes repetir conmigo más adelante.

—Amor por favor créeme… yo te amo… jamás te lastimaría… te amo de verdad —la tomó de los hombros mirándola sinceramente a los ojos— y quiero que seas mi esposa… tenemos planes juntos… por favor no lo hagas… no me dejes. ¡No le creas a esa! —suplicó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Lo siento Darien, pero no puedo… no puedo continuar nuestro noviazgo sabiendo que "esa" como tú le llamas espera un hijo tuyo… lo siento pero esto se acabó. —se oyó la bocina de un carro, la peliazul miró por encima del hombro de su ex novio.

—Debo irme, mi padre viene por mí —se puso en puntillas y lo besó en los labios por última vez— Adiós Darien… fue lindo mientras duró —se despidió con lágrimas en sus ojos y corrió hasta el carro de su padre.

Sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba en su pecho, se sintió mareado, con nauseas, con escalofríos. Posó una mano sobre sus ojos, pasó sus dedos pulgar y medio por sus ojos hasta llegar a presionar el tabique de su nariz, hiperventiló unos segundos.

—Te juro que esta me la pagas… esta te la voy a cobrar muy cara Serena, muy cara… ¡maldita mentirosa! —se dirigió hasta su carro y manejó como loco hasta la casa de la rubia.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**En el Hospital…**_

—¿Nerviosos? —preguntó el médico.

—Más que nerviosa, ansiosa diría yo —respondió Serena con una sonrisa, recostada en la camilla.

—Yo estoy aterrado —reconoció Seiya que se mordía las uñas de su mano derecha.

—Me alegro que esta vez hayas venido con tu novio Serena, se te ve más alegre que de costumbre.

—El… Seiya… no es… —fue interrumpida por el moreno.

—Sí, es que las clases en la universidad me absorben por completo a veces… pero a contar de hoy no me pierdo ningún control de mi hijo —Serena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al oír aquellas palabras… deseo tanto que hubiera sido Darien quien las dijera… pero inmediatamente se recriminó.

(No pienses eso Serena, Darien no se merece a tu bebito… es un infeliz que no vale nada) miró a Seiya y lo vio tan contento… irradiaba alegría en sus ojos, de verdad estaba emocionado y ella sintió felicidad de compartir ese momento tan especial con él.

—Bien, veamos —el médico comenzó a pasar el aparato por el vientre de Serena— ahí está su angelito—ambos miraron el monitor, Serena o pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, por su parte Seiya hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlas en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? doctor.

—Mmm… el bebé es muy pequeñito para su tiempo —señaló el médico— pero es normal debido a la edad de la madre —miró a Seiya como reprochándolo con la mirada y éste se sonrojó a más no poder— mide 4 centímetros y está pesando 10 gramos aproximadamente...

Ya terminada la ecografía y la rubia con Seiya sentados frente al médico.

—Agendaremos cita para el próximo mes inmediatamente, te parece bien el miércoles 07 —preguntó a Serena, mientras miraba el calendario.

—Mmm… podría ser el jueves 08 mejor —los dos lo quedaron mirando y se sintió observado— es que los jueves no tengo clases en la universidad… así no me pierdo la próxima ecografía de mi hijo —señaló con una enorme sonrisa, que contagió a Serena.

—Déjela para el jueves 08 a las 10:15 a.m. —señaló la futura mamá

—Perfecto, entonces nos estamos viendo. Cuídate pequeña, cuida a ese angelito y tu cuídalos a los dos —le dijo a Seiya

—Eso no tiene que decírmelo —extendió su mano a Serena para levantarse y salieron de la consulta

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Minutos más tarde llegó a la casa de Serena, tocó el timbre y salió Sammy a atenderlo.

—Hola pequeño, está tu hermana —el niño negó con la cabeza.

—Demorará mucho en llegar… es que necesito hablar con ella… hago ayudantías en la preparatoria.

—Nop, mi hermana ya no vive aquí… mis papás la botaron de casa —se tapó la boca por la indiscreción que había cometido —Darien enarcó una ceja intrigado.

—¿Perdón? Me estás diciendo que ella ya no vive aquí —el niño asintió con la cabeza— pero ¿por qué?

—Porque se embarazó —susurró el pequeño.

—Sammy ¿quién es? —preguntó su madre desde el interior de la casa.

—Lo siento debo irme… por favor no le cuente a nadie lo que le dije —cerró la puerta antes que llegará su mamá.

Darien se apoyó en el pilar de la entrada.

—O sea, es verdad que está embarazada… imposible esa noche me llamó diciendo que había tomado la píldora… aunque no son 100% efectivas —empuñó la mano y golpeó el pilar— ¡Mierda! no puede ser ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! ese niño… arruinará mi carrera… mi vida… me hará lo mismo que a él… ¡NO! —se subió al carro y manejó como un desquiciado hasta su apartamento.

Al entrar cerró todas las cortinas dejando el lugar en completa penumbra, fue hasta el aparador de licores y sacó una botella de whisky. Observó que estaba media, la regresó a su lugar y sacó una llena. Se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer, abrió la botella y comenzó a beber como si fuera agua. Los malditos recuerdos golpearon su mente.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Flash Back…**_

Terminaba de vestirse cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Cogió el aparato pensando que sería Serena, pero cuando vio el visor se extrañó mucho… él casi nunca lo llamaba a no ser que tuviera problemas… y él sencillamente estaba cansado de ello, le diría lo mismo de siempre… estoy ocupado, luego te llamo.

—¡Hola! —habló sin ningún ánimo ni expresión en su voz.

—Te necesito, ven pronto hermano por favor —pidió entre sollozos y súplicas.

—Zafiro, cálmate dime ¿qué te ocurre? —se preocupó.

—Ella… ella acabó con mi carrera… Darien… acabó con mi vida… te necesito… ven pronto por favor, ya no aguanto más… no me cortes esta vez por favor.

—Salgo inmediatamente para allá, espérame.

Hizo una pequeña maleta con lo indispensable pidió un taxi que lo llevó hasta la estación donde tomó el tren bala, optó por el Nozomi Super Express que en tan solo 2 horas y 20 minutos lo llevaría hasta Kyoto donde vivía su hermano Zafiro.

Después de un viaje que se hizo interminable para él, tomó un taxi hasta Ryokogyo 3-609, cuando llegó llamó a la puerta, se extrañó de ver a su hermana en aquella casa, cuando pequeños los tres hermanos habían sido muy unidos… pero ya desde la mayoría de edad se habían separado, cada uno se radicó en ciudades distintas y hablaban muy a lo lejos… supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien al ver la cara de ella roja y sus ojos sumamente hinchados.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Zafiro? —al no obtener respuesta de su hermana, soltó la maleta y la zarandeó bruscamente— REI ¿DONDE ESTA ZAFIRO? —exigió saber a gritos.

—Za…Zafiro se quitó la vida —se arrojó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, mientras él trataba de asimilar las palabras de su hermana.

—No, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —comenzó susurrando para terminar en un grito desgarrador— Zafiro no… por favor dime que es mentira… dime que no es cierto —Rei negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

—Entraron como pudieron a la casa y se dejaron caer al suelo abrazados, tratando de consolarse el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente debieron ir al SML a retirar el cuerpo de su hermano. Darien pidió unos minutos a solas con el cadáver de su hermano. Entró a la habitación… era un lugar lúgubre, frío, sin vida… el aire que se respiraba era denso… vacío… se acercó lentamente y tomó una de sus manos, estaba helado… rígido… pudo apreciar el gran corte en su muñeca, suavemente la acarició como queriendo no provocarle dolor, luego la besó, así como también su frente.

—Perdóname hermanito… perdóname por favor —acariciaba su cabello— si tan solo hubiera llegado antes —cerró sus ojos— a quién engañas Chiba… los hubiera no existen… tu lo abandonaste —calló de rodillas al frío suelo, destrozado y llorando desconsoladamente, como cuando murieron sus padres.

El llanto era desgarrador, tanto que Rei, afuera no lo soportó y decidió entrar al cuarto para consolarlo. Darien escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su hermana y continuó llorando empapando la blusa a esta. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, con ayuda de Rei se levantó, volvió a tomar la mano de su hermano.

—Cuando llegues arriba —apenas balbuceaba— busca a nuestros padres… dile que los extraño y que los amo… tanto como a ti —besó su frente por última vez y salió corriendo perdiéndose por varias horas, al igual que lo hizo Rei.

Decidieron cremar sus restos, para arrojar sus cenizas al mar, como lo habían hecho con sus padres años atrás. Durante una semana se quedaron en la casa haciéndose compañía… pero sin decir una palabra… no se conformaban, no se resignaban a que su hermano hubiese acabado con su vida.

Esa noche, se encontraba en la terraza contemplando las estrellas… pensando cuál de ellas serían sus padres y su hermano. Por un momento cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente inundándose de aquel aroma tan peculiar que rondaba la casa… una mezcla entre café, flores y muerte… de pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su espalda, cerrando las manos en su cintura y una cabeza apoyada en su espalda, posó sus manos sobre las de su hermana y finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió Rei? ¿Por qué llegó a eso? ¿Por qué no me esperó? —preguntó angustiado.

—Por culpa de su novia —respondió con la voz quebrada.

Darien soltó el agarre de sus manos y se volteó a mirarla con cara de desconcierto.

—¿Qué le hizo Molly?

—Tú sabías que la novia de Zafiro era menor de edad, tiene 17 años.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Molly presionaba a nuestro hermano constantemente para que se casara con ella… como Zafiro le dijo que no aún quería casarse y decidió romper con ella… se embarazó intencionalmente quien sabe de quién —señaló con rabia— le dijo a sus padres que Zafiro había abusado de ella, que la había embarazado y ahora no quería hacerse cargo del bebé…

El padre de Molly le hizo la vida insoportable a nuestro hermano, hizo que lo corrieran de la universidad, del trabajo y lo catalogó de violador en televisión… comprenderás que todo eso hizo un infierno la vida de Zafiro.

—¿Por qué no me buscó antes? —preguntó con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

—Lo hizo —dudó en continuar, pero pensó que la verdad sería mejor— pero tú siempre le decías que estabas ocupado y que luego lo llamarías… por eso dejó de llamarte… Zafiro padeció este tormento un año hasta que no soportó más —se quebró nuevamente largando a llorar— yo me enteré hace una semana solamente… somos malos hermanos Darien… somos unos ¡malditos egoístas de mierda! —el moreno abrazó a su hermana fuertemente.

—Perdóname Rei… perdóname… —no pudo seguir hablando, se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de su hermano que se desmoronó completamente y solo pudo llorar al igual que su hermana.

Estuvieron juntos dos semanas, tratando de consolar su pena, su dolor, su desgracia… pero ambos tenían vidas que continuar… y debían seguir adelante… años atrás habían padecido algo parecido con la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de carro… y habían salido salir adelante… ahora deberían volver a levantarse y continuar.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento en Tokyo, con solo cerrar la puerta supo que su dolor no había menguado… ni lo haría en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba compañía y un trago… tomó su móvil y marcó a su novia Serena… después de ello comenzó a beber… y lo demás ya es sabido.

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—¡Tú no lo harás conmigo Serena! No harás conmigo lo que esa desgraciada le hizo a mi hermano. De mi parte está que ese bebé no me traiga problemas… todos tienen un precio y tú debes tener uno con muchos ceros… —le dio un último sorbo a la botella para acabársela. Trató de levantarse pero todo le daba vueltas, así que optó por acomodarse en el sofá y dormir… ya mañana sería otro día y llevaría a cabo su plan.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Habían pasado dos días, desde que se había embriagado por última vez y sus planes debieron esperar. Tanto whisky le había pasado la cuenta y estuvo dos días en cama completamente descompuesto. Pero hoy ya había amanecido bien y se había propuesto manos a la obra.

Después de una ducha, vestirse, desayunar y buscar su chequera, se dirigió a arrendar un carro… su convertible rojo era muy llamativo y conocido por su víctima, así que optó por un city car de color blanco, el auto más común en la ciudad… le sería más fácil poder hablar con ella si la encontraba desprevenida, lo más probable que si divisaba su carro se esfumaría. Se dirigió hasta la preparatoria Juuban y estacionó en frente para seguir los pasos de la rubia y podes abordarla cuando estuviera completamente sola.

La vio salir del edificio y caminó hasta el parque número 10, parque que tanto le gustaba a ella, y que le traía recuerdos a ambos, se bajó del carro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella sin ser visto. Pudo apreciar que su abdomen estaba levemente abultado y ella lo acariciaba mientras movía la boca… de seguro le estaba hablando —cerró los ojos tratando de reunir valor— se paró frente a ella, cuando lo vio por instinto llevó su maletín frente su vientre mitad protección, mitad tratar de ocultarlo.

—No sacas nada con hacer eso, ya sé que estás embarazada —señaló fría e indiferentemente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Proponerte un negocio —Serena enarcó una ceja— ¿Cuánto quieres por tu paquete? —señalando el vientre de la joven —la rubia abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ! MI HIJO NO ES NINGUN PAQUETE Y NO TIENE PRECIO ¿ENTENDISTE?

—Todos tienen un precio Serena —sacó la chequera de su saco y le extendió un cheque. Serena lo dejó con la mano extendida— ¡Son muchos ceros Serena! —avisó él.

—No me interesa tu Dinero, infeliz… y ni siquiera es tuyo… es el que te dejaron tus padres —Darien se tensó y ella sonrió al darse cuenta— ya te dije ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! No quiero nada tuyo… ni siquiera quiero verte.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tu Serena… estás esperando el momento para sacar tu garras ¿no es así? —Serena cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, finalmente no pudo.

—QUIERO QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILA… PARA MI ¡ESTAS MUERTO!… NO QUIERO NADA TUYO, ENTIENDELO PARA MI ¡NO EXISTES! —gritó eufórica, casi al borde del colapso.

—¡No te creo! —señaló con indiferencia.

—Piensa lo que quieras —respondió de igual forma y comenzó a caminar, para alejarse del parque. Pero el la siguió y la tomó bruscamente del brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo cuando la tuvo tan cerca la contempló por varios segundos, pasó una mano por su rostro suavemente y la besó, ella no le correspondió —contra sus labios susurró.

—Tú quieres ese niño para ¡chantajearme más adelante! —la bofetada que le propinó Serena al moreno, le dio vuelta la cara.

Serena, hecha un mar de lágrimas, aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero Darien enfurecido la siguió, la jaló bruscamente para llevarla hasta el carro que estaba estacionado en frente. No alcanzaron a llegar, el estruendo que se sintió fue horroroso, retumbó en toda la cuadra… pero no sintió absolutamente nada, no escucho, no vio, no sintió… ni siquiera dolor… la oscuridad se apoderó inmediatamente de sus sentidos, trató de gritar su nombre pero no pudo… la voz no le salió… vio como la sangre brotaba, de la impresión se desplomó. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no supo con exactitud qué había ocurrido… solo sintió que le faltaba el aire y luego todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias. Saludos =)**

.

.


	4. Volverte a Encontrar

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Le había dado una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda y salió corriendo, él no iba a permitir que "esa" le hubiera faltado el respeto y mucho menos que le arruinara la vida más adelante como lo habían hecho con su hermano. No se iba aquedar de brazos cruzados y salió corriendo tras ella.

—¡DETENTE! —gritó con autoridad.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!, no quiero saber nada de ti, entiéndelo te odio ¡TE ODIO! déjame en paz —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ningún momento volteó a mirarlo, solo seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras las lágrimas quedaban suspendidas en el aire.

Pero el no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Alcanzó a tomar su brazo y lo presionó fuertemente haciéndola girar bruscamente hacia él.

—¡SUELTAME! —trató de zafarse pero el ejerció más presión— por favor déjame tranquila.

—No, yo quiero eso —señaló el vientre de la joven, con un dedo.

—Para ¿qué lo quieres?, ¿para lastimarlo? tú no quieres a mi bebé, entonces ¿por qué quieres quedarte con él? —preguntó apenas balbuceando… su dolor era tan grande que le costaba respirar.

—Ni sueñes que lo quiero para mi… sería lo último que haría en la vida —su expresión era de total desagrado al hablar del pequeño— quedarme con un niño que ni siquiera sé si es mío ¡olvídalo!… lo voy a dar en adopción —Serena sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas… juraba que lo mataría.

—¡JAMAS! ¡OYEME BIEN! ¡JAMAS, TE DARE A MI HIJO! MALDITO DESGRACIADO INFELIZ —empuñó la mano libre y lo golpeó fuertemente en un ojo, trató de soltarse pero no pudo.

Darien sin soltarle, se llevó la mano libre hasta el ojo golpeado refregándolo para recuperar bien la visibilidad.

—¡Idiota! —ofendió por el fuerte golpe recibido— si no me lo entregas por las buenas, ¡LO HARAS POR LAS MALAS! —gritó perdiendo toda pizca de cordura que le quedaba hasta ese momento— pero ese niño ¡no va a destruir mi vida! —comenzó a jalara contra su voluntad, hasta el carro que estaba estacionado enfrente.

Cuando iban en la mitad del paso peatonal Serena comenzó a gritar nuevamente, no quería ir a ningún lugar con aquel hombre… le tenía miedo, temía que pudiera hacerle algo a su bebito.

—¡SUELTAME! —rogó en aquel grito.

—¡CALLATE! —la jaló más bruscamente.

—¡NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO, ¡DEJAME!

—No te voy a soltar hasta que desistas quedarte con ese bebé… vas a firmar los papeles para darlo en adopción apenas nazca

—¡NO LO HARE!

—¡LO HARAS Y PUNTO! —Serena logró zafarse del agarre en un descuido del moreno y corrió en sentido contrario, pero él la siguió.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado de color, lo único que vio fue a Serena ser impactada por un carro, y lanzada varios metros más allá. El sonido de la joven azotándose la cabeza en el pavimento retumbó por todo el lugar… desde que recibió el impacto no se oyó un grito, un gemido, nada… cuando cayó al suelo tampoco se movió…

Trató de gritar su nombre, pero la voz no le salió… el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Quiso correr hasta ella, pero no pudo de pronto fue consciente miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que de la cintura hacia abajo estaba atrapado entre el frente de un carro y la puerta de otro, vio como brotaba la sangre a la altura de su abdomen, el distintivo del mercedes que lo había golpeado había incrustado una punta en este, se sintió débil y fatigado, se desplomó en el lugar, con la vista poco a poco perdiendo la visibilidad trató de enfocar donde estaba Serena, pero no la reconoció… ¿su cabello no estaba?… su cabellera rubia ¿por qué ahora era roja?… luego todo fue oscuridad.

.

—¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAA! —fue el grito desgarrador que dio al despertarse. Se sentó en la cama, sintió un agudo dolor en su abdomen, se miró y tenía un vendaje.

Comenzó a visualizar el cuarto lentamente, las paredes blancas, la ropa de cama, ese aroma tan peculiar… no había duda estaba en un hospital. Presionó el botón de emergencia y rápidamente apareció una enfermera.

—Señor Chiba, me alegra que haya despertado. Voy a buscar al médico inmediatamente.

—No, espere —cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente— ¿tuve un accidente verdad?

—Sí, pero no fue nada grave afortunadamente —le arregló las almohadas— tuvo suerte… lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de… —guardó silencio— lo siento, estaba divagando de otra paciente.

—Había una joven, en el lugar —apenas balbuceó— ¿cómo está ella? —la enfermera negó con la cabeza.

—Hubieron muchos heridos… pero solo una paciente está con riesgo vital —fue lo único que respondió— voy por el doctor —salió de la habitación.

—Serena —susurró.

Minuto más tarde entraba por la puerta un señor un poco canoso de cabello desordenado, ojos azules, que no se distinguían muy bien por los lentes que usaba, representaba unos 55 años aproximadamente y su bata blanca delataba que era médico… aunque más que médico parecía científico loco por su expresión y sus gafas.

—Buenas tardes soy el doctor Artemis Moon, me alegra que haya despertado joven… no queremos perder uno de los nuestros —sonrió.

—Eh… —Darien estaba un poco desconcertado.

—Sé que estudias medicina y que te especializarás en cirugía —Darien asintió con la cabeza— veo que viviste una experiencia de morirse, tuviste suerte de solo recibir esa pequeña herida —señaló su abdomen— el accidente fue bastante grande… muchos carros… muchos heridos… mucha sangre… parecía película de horror —Darien lo miraba con ojos sumamente abiertos— por eso digo que viviste una experiencia de morirse, pero si hubieras muerto no estarías hablando conmigo ahora muchacho, o yo estaría loco por estar hablando con un cadáver.

(Quién mierda es este matasanos) —pensó el moreno con mucho temor a que fuera a revisarlo, o mejor dicho que fuera a cometer alguna barbaridad.

—Doctor —su voz se volvió insegura— en el accidente había una joven… una niña —corrigió— una linda niña rubia.

—Mmm… la única niña que hubo en el accidente, fue una jovencita que estaba embarazada.

—¿Estaba? ¿Quiere decir que perdió el bebé? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No soy su médico de cabecera… pero supongo que sí… en el estado que llegó imposible que sobreviviera la criatura… es más, incluso que ella misma sobreviva. ¿Acaso usted la conoce? —el moreno asintió con la cabeza.

—Es compañera de la preparatoria de mi novia… ex novia —corrigió y suspiró.

—Lo siento… bueno debo irme, solo quería saber cómo estaba mi paciente. Me alegro tenerte de regreso con nosotros… ya hay demasiados muertos en los cementerios… para que sigan sumando adherentes —se despidió con una seña y salió.

—Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así… no quería —murmuró para sí mismo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Una semana había pasado, hoy le daban el alta a Darien, estaba feliz. Su hermana se había ofrecido ir a buscarlo y llevárselo con ella unos días a su casa en Osaka. Ya estaba preparado esperando a su hermana. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ver a Serena por última vez en su vida. Sabía que había perdido el bebé producto del golpe y si ella sobrevivía ya no habría lazo alguno que los uniera. Pidió discretamente información a una enfermera, sabía que con una simple sonrisa podía hacer cantar hasta la Reina Isabel, le señaló que se encontraba en la UCI del hospital, dadas las indicaciones se dirigió hasta allá.

La miró a través del cristal, pero decidió ir más allá en el más absoluto silencio y sin que nadie lo viese entró a la habitación. Se impresionó cuando la vio, estaba conectada a un sinfín de máquinas, respirador artificial, suero, sangre, monitor de latidos —sus ojos se cristalizaron— su cabello… a su mente vino la imagen cuando antes de desmayarse lo vio todo ensangrentado. Toda ella estaba hecha un completo desastre… coincidió con la opinión del médico, era imposible que el bebé hubiera sobrevivido… y era muy posible que ella tampoco lograra hacerlo.

—Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a este punto… perdóname… pero es mejor así —se inclinó hasta su frente y la besó— ¡Adiós Serena! —salió de la habitación. Para su desgracia afuera se encontró con Seiya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó encolerizado.

—Vine a despedirme de Serena —respondió sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡VETE! —gritó exaltado, no soportaba verlo… siquiera imaginarlo al lado de su bombón.

—¡Eso haré! —dudó en preguntar, pero debía hacerlo— ella per… —no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta.

—Sí, lo perdió por si querías saberlo ¿estás feliz? pues hazlo porque lo perdió ¡POR TU CULPA! espero y estés feliz ¡acabaste con la vida de un inocente! ¡MATASTE A TU PROPIO HIJO! —Darien se tensó y optó por alejarse rápidamente del lugar… no quería oír nada más.

En la mitad del largo pasillo debió detenerse, apoyarse en la pared e hiperventilar unos segundos… se le había dificultado la respiración y bajado la tensión… supuso sería producto de la herida. Aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que era producto de las palabras de Seiya… pero él no lo iba a reconocer… eso jamás.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Entró a la habitación, colocó las rosas en un jarrón con agua, tomó la misma silla incómoda de siempre y la situó frente a ella. Tomó su lastimada mano y la acarició, tenía varios rasmillones ya cicatrizados, el otro brazo estaba enyesado completamente, su cabeza cubierta completamente con un vendaje, su hermoso y rubio cabello había desaparecido totalmente.

—Gracias, por mantenerlas con vida —susurraba mientras besaba su mano— bombón tienes que recuperarte, bomboncito te necesita para poder sobrevivir, Luna te necesita para vivir y yo te necesito en mi vida… por favor bombón abre tus hermosos ojos —largó a llorar desconsoladamente, de pronto sintió en su mano unos suaves roces, levantó la vista y encontró la mirada más bella a su parecer, que lo miraban fijamente sin siquiera pestañar.

—¡Bombón!

—Seiya —apenas balbuceo, pero para él fue música a sus oídos— ¿Dónde estoy? —cerró los ojos producto del fuerte dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando.

—En el hospital… su…sufriste un accidente —su cara reflejó sufrimiento.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —trató de incorporarse pero los dolores se lo impidieron, al igual que Seiya.

—¿Mamá? —el moreno frunció el ceño— mamá… Luna… ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa que derritió a Seiya… hacía tanto que no la veía sonreír —sus ojos se cristalizaron y la abrazó suavemente.

—¡Te extrañé tanto bombón!… pensé que nunca te recuperaría —habló sin pensar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó intrigada— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Bombón —suspiró profundo— tu accidente… fue bastante grave —Serena lo miró incrédula.

—¿Qué tan grave? —preguntó inquieta y Seiya hizo una larga pausa.

—Estuviste dos meses en coma —dijo serio.

—Seiya, sabes que no me gustan estas clases de bromas —reprochó con el tono de voz y Seiya negó con la cabeza.

De pronto Serena recordó su estado y se llevó ambas manos a su vientre ignorando el dolor que le provocaba las agujas del suero. Para su sorpresa se encontró que su barriguita estaba un poco más pronunciada.

—¡MI BEBE! ¿Está bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Perfectamente bien —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— ¡**es una niña**! —reveló y Serena sonrió feliz.

—¡Una niña! —murmuró ilusionada.

—El estuvo aquí… hace meses atrás… y yo le dije que… —bajó su mirada tristemente.

—¿El quién? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Chiba —Serena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién es Chiba?

—¡Santo Dios! —Seiya se volteó a mirar a la mujer que venía entrando y Serena sonrió al oír su voz.

—¡MAMA! —gritó alegre. Luna cerró los ojos y dejó rodar lágrimas de alegría al oír aquella palabra… pero no fue en sí por la palabra, fue por como lo dijo… era desde lo más profundo de su alma.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

_**En la actualidad…**_

.

Seis Años… habían pasado desde aquel accidente… seis años desde que no sabía nada de él… seis años desde que no lo recordaba… y seis años creyendo que su hija Serenity, era hija de Seiya… a vista de todo el mundo eran padre e hija, eran dos gotas de aguas… cabello negro, ojos azules… aunque el azul de sus ojos… esa tonalidad tan especial que la caracterizaba, solo lo tenía otra persona en el mundo y era su verdadero padre Darien Chiba. Lo único que la pequeña había heredado de su madre era la piel blanca y tersa, además de sus largas y rizadas pestañas, nada más. Era una niña muy hermosa, tierna, inteligente y educada… pero muy traviesa.

Después de estar dos meses en coma, Serena borró todos los recuerdos de Darien en su mente… el simplemente jamás existió en su vida, así como también bloqueó a su verdadera familia. Desde el día que despertó en aquella cama de hospital ella era Serena Black… hija de Luna Black… novia de Seiya Kou… y madre de su futuro hijo.

El accidente había salido en las noticias y la familia de Serena ni siquiera fue capaz de llamar por teléfono para preguntar por la salud de su hija. Al ver el comportamiento de estos y al descubrir que Serena había perdido la mitad de sus recuerdos, Luna y Seiya hicieron un pacto… de hacerla realmente feliz y crearle un mundo ficticio donde nunca más volviera a sufrir… estaría solamente con las personas qué realmente la amaban y nunca la abandonarían.

Cuando Serena preguntó quién era el padre de su hija, Seiya le inventó que había sido una noche de copas, que ambos habían perdido el juicio y que bomboncito era el hermoso resultado. Desde ese momento Seiya dejó de ser su mejor amigo para convertirse en su novio.

Cuando Serena salió del hospital, Seiya decidió llevársela de la ciudad por un tiempo, no quería que se encontrase con Chiba y que pudiera sufrir un shock nervioso… luego lo pensó mejor y después de conversarlo con Luna, pensaron que lo mejor era sacarla del país por unos meses, claro que volverían antes que diera a luz, para que Luna estuviera presente en el nacimiento de su nieta.

Y así lo hicieron estuvieron viajando por casi tres meses conociendo diversos países del globo terráqueo, cada país que visitaban a Serena se le antojaba quedarse a vivir a ahí… era una verdadera niña pequeña. Ella nunca había salido de Japón y Seiya le estaba mostrando un mundo que él conocía perfectamente, la posición económica de su familia lo hicieron un hombre privilegiado desde pequeño.

Regresaron a Japón cuando Serena estaba de poco más de ocho meses de embarazo y parecía que se hubiera tragado una aceituna, no había engordado prácticamente nada con el embarazo, así como su bebé tampoco era muy grande… cosa que su gineco-obstetra siempre reclamó a Seiya por haber embarazado a una niña, este se escudaba respondiéndole solamente que era un envidioso.

Así fue como Serena, a los 16 años se había convertido en madre de una hermosa niña, para pesar de su familia un 03 de Agosto… al igual que su padre.

Seiya incentivó a Serena a estudiar, optó por psicología… carrera que se le dio bastante bien, era bastante buena en su trabajo, le gustaba y lo principal era que le permitía disponer de su tiempo para poder disfrutar de su tesoro… su hija.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—¡Serenity Kou!, última vez que te lo voy a repetir... eso no se hace —reprochó molesta.

—Que yo recuerde madre, tú me dijiste que no pegara nunca más, goma de mascar de menta bajo la mesa… pero no me dijiste nada de otros sabores —Serena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo están mis dos bomboncitos? —preguntó el padre de familia que venía llegando del trabajo.

—¡Hola amor! —se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios— la cena estará lista en cinco minutos —informó.

—¡Qué bien!, porque muero de hambre —se inclinó y tomó en brazos a su pequeña.

—Mami me retó —susurró la niña en su oído.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pegué goma de mascar bajo la mesa nuevamente —colocó boca de pato.

—En qué quedamos la última vez Serenity —fingió molestia.

—Lo sé… pero la que pegué ahora era de sandía, no de menta —Seiya la miró fijamente unos segundos— sin duda eres hija mía… a tu madre nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo como eso —susurró bajito y ambos rieron.

—¡Te amo papito! —besó la mejilla del moreno.

—¡Y yo a ti mi vida! —la abrazó fuertemente y besó la punta de su nariz— voy a lavar y cambiarme para cenar.

Después de cenar, lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama y de leerle la cenicienta, blanca nieves, la bella durmiente, comentar el capítulo de angelina ballerina de ese día, contarle como había sido su día, y prometer llevarla al parque de diversiones el fin de semana se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. Llegó a la habitación bostezando.

—¿Qué pasó amor?

—Papi se quedó dormido en mi cama… parece un oso hibernando —hizo un puchero y Serena palmeó la cama para que se subiera. La cobijó, apagó la luz y la abrazó.

—Te pareces tanto a tu padre —susurró contemplando embelesada a su hija

Veinte minutos después y cerciorarse que estaba completamente dormida, se levantó en el más absoluto silencio y se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hija. Sonrió al verlo en aquella posición tan incómoda, estaba encogido en la cama de princesas, babeando, rodeado de peluches y muñecas.

Se inclinó y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído, despertó inmediatamente y ella paró de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —hizo un puchero— ¡estaba rico!

—Porque te quedaste dormido en la cama de nuestra pequeña —Seiya miró su alrededor y recién sintió la incomodidad en su cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a su novia.

—Te amo bombón —la besó tiernamente y se reflejó en sus ojos, que lo miraban con una mezcla entre amor, pasión y deseo.

Serena lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hasta el dormitorio que compartían hacía seis años ya.

—Shhhhtttt —susurró— llévala a su cama —le guiñó el ojo— Seiya la tomó como si fuera un cristal que se pudiera romper y la llevó hasta su cama, la arropó, le besó la punta de la nariz y se dirigió por su merecido premio.

En la cama lo esperaba Serena con una camisola muy cortita de color negra de satín, al verla Seiya sonrió y se acercó seductoramente.

—¡Quiero otro bebé! —Seiya quedó helado y paralizado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Quiero que tengamos otro bebé! —se acercó a él y lo abrazó— Serenity va a cumplir seis años y quiero otro bebito chiquitito —hizo un tierno puchero— otro hijo tuyo y mío —lo besó y lo arrojó a la cama sentándose a horcajadas encima de él —Seiya tragó duro.

—¿Estás segura? —Serena asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios.

—Entonces prepárate bombón, porque está misma noche creamos a bomboncito junior —rodó con ella en la cama quedando él sobre su amada y la amó con deseo, pasión, lujuria… pero sobre todo amor… de igual manera como lo hacía desde años atrás… solo que esta vez había una pequeña diferencia… la amo sin remordimientos, remordimientos que lo atormentaban desde que estaban juntos…

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Al día siguiente, no podía más… no podía concentrase en nada. Decidió recurrir a la única persona en la que podía confiar. Tomó su móvil y marcó su número.

—¡Por favor ven! —rogó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y deteniéndola en su frente— te necesito lo antes posible.

—Voy inmediatamente —fue lo único que respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea y cortó el llamado.

Se acomodó en su silla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al momento que cerraba sus ojos, segundos más tarde se incorporó y fijó su vista en el portarretrato que estaba en su escritorio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ese día había tenido muy pocos pacientes, la mayoría había cancelado sus citas y como no. Si había un frío que calaba los huesos y estaba nevando copiosamente, los vehículos prácticamente no podían circular por la ciudad, de hecho el suyo tuvo problemas para hacerlo andar y decidió dejarlo estacionado en su trabajo, caminar hasta la clínica donde trabajaba su novio y regresar con él a su casa.

Entró a la clínica, saludó a todas las enfermeras con las que se topaba, todos en la clínica la conocían, así como a Serenity y eran muy queridas por el personal de aquel lugar. Se sentó a esperar, ya faltaba poco para que terminara la jornada de Seiya, de pronto una revista en la mesita frente a los asientos de espera llamó su atención. Se acercó, le ojeo un momento indiferentemente, consultó su reloj pulsera, al ver que ya era hora se dirigió hasta la consulta de su esposo, supuso que ya estaría arreglándose. De hecho hasta su secretaria ya había desaparecido. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchó a Seiya hablar con su mamá, frunció el ceño y puso atención a la conversación.

—Lo siento Luna, pero rompí nuestra promesa.

—¿Le dijiste la verdad a Serena? —se levantó exaltada y preguntó al borde de un ataque —Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—No… no es eso… anoche le hice el amor a Serena —se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada —Luna se sintió más calmada y sonrió.

—Perdóname Seiya… aunque su intimidad no es de mi incumbencia… hace años que le haces el amor a Serena si mal no recuerdo —el hombre se sonrojó aún más y negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—No me refiero a eso Luna —suspiró— le hice el amor… tratando de concebir un bebé —Luna abrió los ojos como plato.

—Pero… eso lo habíamos conversado —hizo una pausa para inhalar profundamente— no podías casarte con ella ni mucho menos tener hijos —reprochó recordándole su pacto.

—Lo sé Luna… pero es que anoche me dijo que quería otro bebé… y no me pude negar.

—Te imaginas que ocurrirá si recupera la memoria —cerró los ojos— y se entera que todo este tiempo ha vivido engañada… que Serenity no es tu hija, yo no soy su madre…

—Lo sé… va a odiarme… va a odiarme cuando descubra que vive una mentira… creada por mí —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Afuera Serena había oído toda la conversación y sintió su corazón latir a mil, la vista nublarse por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus bello ojos. Los cerró por un instante y suspiró —presionó con fuerza la revista que llevaba en sus manos.

.

_**Famoso cirujano retorna al país. **_

_**El reconocido cirujano Darien Chiba, arribará por estos días a la ciudad de Tokyo, para radicarse definitivamente. Después de consagrar su éxito y vivir entre Norteamérica y Europa ha decidido volver a su país natal. Guapo, exitoso y millonario, este hombre es el sueño de muchas admiradoras que lo acosan diariamente… pero él asegura que el amor no está en sus planes…**_

.

—Jamás podría odiarte Seiya… jamás te odiaré —dijo en un susurró— como lo harás tú… cuando te enteres que jamás perdí la memoria. Pero necesitaba hacerlo… necesitaba creer que nada sucedió… necesitaba olvidar… —miró la revista con odio— al fin te encontré desgraciado y me las vas a pagar todas juntas cuando te tenga en mis manos Darien Chiba.

.

.

Chicas mil gracias por sus palabras, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. Me alegra saber que les gusta como escribo. Lucy-Luna gracias por tus palabras… aunque a mi propia opinión creo que me falta mucho para escribir como me gustaría… soy novata aún… pero ya mejoraré =). Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios. Y recuerden que siempre estoy abierta a críticas, peticiones, ayudas, lo que caiga. El hijo de Serena pensaba hacerlo hombre, pero dos cometarios Luna-P27 y AnisMoon pedían niña… así que lo cambié. Como se darán cuenta voy a usar sus peticiones y Seeeee Darien va a pagar y sufrir muuuuuchoooooo (que mala soy). Pero ya dije el final lo deciden ustedes… aunque aún falta muuuucho jijiji ;)

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias. Saludos =)**

.

.


	5. Negando

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Tomó el expediente que estaba sobre su escritorio. Lo había leído tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria… pero no era precisamente la lectura lo que le atraía a mirarlo… eran las fotografías que ahí se encontraban.

Aunque las fotos eran desde hacía tres años ya… hacía volar su imaginación para crear la imagen actual de ambas mujeres… pero por más que trataba de imaginarlas no podía. Su mente inconscientemente las bloqueaba. Hacía seis años él dio todo por superado, aunque en ese momento él pensaba que el "pequeño estorbo" no existía, dos años después se enteró que no había sido así, había sobrevivido… y era una hermosa niña.

Sabía que era su hija… nunca tuvo dudas de ello, solo que aquella vez cuando se lo gritó a Serena fue para provocarle daño. Pero estaba a la vista, la pequeña era su retrato, su nariz, su boca, sus ojos… la misma expresión… pero él no la aceptaría como hija… no la reconocería jamás.

Detuvo la mirada en la otra fotografía y estaba más bella que nunca, su cabello un poco más corto, y su cuerpo había sufrido modificaciones… supuso que serían producto del embarazo, no pudo negar que los cambios le habían asentado muy, pero muy bien… pero tampoco le interesaba. Ella fue pasado… y él se lo había dicho una vez… no se acostaba con una puta dos veces…

Cerró el expediente, lo sostuvo unos segundos en sus manos, se levantó del escritorio y lo arrojó a la chimenea.

—Solo fue un error, en mi vida… un error en mi pasado y nada más… solo un maldito error —tomó un atizador y se aseguró que no quedara rastro alguno de aquel expediente.

—¿Qué haces Darien? —se volteó a mirarla y le sonrió.

—Nada —respondió sin ninguna expresión— y tu hermosa —se acercó a abrazarla— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Me tomé la tarde libre, me sentía fatigada y sin ánimos —sus ojos revelaban decía la verdad.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó a la vez que regresaba el atizador a su lugar.

—A decir verdad no, no lo extraño… es solo que aún no me acostumbro —dijo melancólica y él la abrazó inmediatamente.

—Me alegra saberlo, nunca me cayó bien Nicolas… además eres una mujer muy bella para un hombre tan feo —bromeó para subirle el ánimo.

—Lo sé… yo saqué la belleza es nuestra familia… tu el mal genio —él enarcó una ceja y ella le guiñó un ojo— ¡te quiero hermanito! —besó su mejilla.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera? —propuso, con tal de levantarle el ánimo el hacía cualquier cosa por su hermana

—¡Me encantaría!

—Tienes quince minutos para estar lista —miró su reloj pulsera— desde ahora.

—¿A tus novias le haces lo mismo?

—En primer lugar no tengo novias… solo pasatiempos, y en segundo lugar a ellas solo les doy cinco minutos, contigo soy benevolente porque eres mi hermana Rei.

—Eres insoportable —fingió enojo— te lo habían dicho.

—Ni te lo imaginas... pero no me interesa la opinión de los demás —volvió a mirar su reloj— te quedan solo doce minutos.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se abrazaba a sí misma, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba completamente helado, era una noche muy fría y el ventanal abierto era una mala idea. Pero ella adoraba esa sensación… eran esos pequeños momentos que la hacían olvidarse del mundo por completo… su mente vagaba… sin tiempo, ni espacio… solo vagaba en la nada…

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Me creerías si te digo —suspiró— ¡que ni yo lo sé! —respondió con la mirada perdida, se encogió de hombros, luego se volteó y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿segura? —preguntó nuevamente nada convencido de su gesto.

—Sí amor, estoy bien —se acercó lentamente, lo abrazó y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él, pudo notar lo frío de su rostro a través de la tela de su camisa— ¡Te amo Seiya!

—¡Y yo a ti! mi dulce bombón —separó el abrazo para tomar el rostro de su amada con ambas manos y besarla tiernamente, primero en la frente, luego la nariz y finalmente sus labios— ¿Quieres seguir intentando traer otro bomboncito a este mundo? —ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es lo que más deseo amor… otro hijo tuyo y mío —la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde nuevamente se entregaron con todo el amor del mundo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Despertó en mitad de la noche bañado en sudor. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, se levantó silenciosamente. Fue hasta el baño donde mojó su cara y su nuca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhaló profundamente y lentamente fue bajando la cabeza hasta quedar frente al espejo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una imagen que odiaba… cansado, ojeroso… y sus ojos… sus ojos revelaban lo que su mente le recordaba todas las noches… remordimiento… pero él se negaba a aceptarlo.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija!… ella es hija de Seiya…

Tomó un frasco de píldoras que manejaba en el mueble del baño, sacó dos y las tomó como si fueran caramelos, ni siquiera las pasó con agua… estaba tan acostumbrado a tomarlas… tantos años… eran como una droga ya para él, una que le permitía continuar con aquella mentira.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no te puedo alejar de mi mente? —con la palma de su mano golpeó su frente (porque es tu hija golpeó su conciencia)

—¡NO ES MI HIJA! ¡NO ES MIA! —gritó con rabia, con dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus piernas a la vez que se mecía— es hija de Seiya… él la ha criado… es su hija —balbuceó apenas para sí.

—¡Darien! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —Rei golpeaba la puerta preocupada al oír los gritos de su hermano— ¡Por favor ábreme!

Darien se levantó del suelo, volvió a lavar su cara y salió rápidamente.

—Estoy bien hermosa, solo fue una pesadilla —ella pestañó varias veces.

—¡No me quieras ver la cara!… gritabas como un loco y no era por una pesadilla precisamente ¿Qué te ocurre hermano? —preguntó angustiada y él la abrazó.

—Ya te dije solo fue una pesadilla, nada de qué preocuparse —suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba el mentón en la cabeza de su hermana (solo una maldita pesadilla… por un maldito error que cometí)

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Era temprano y caminaba de un lado a otro con el móvil en la mano, estaba indecisa, nerviosa, molesta… tenía tantos sentimientos contradictorios en su pecho… su corazón le decía una cosa y otra la razón… pero cuando uno desea vengarse no escucha ni una ni otra… solo escucha esa vocecita que te alienta a seguir adelante importándole un rábano, si lo que vas a hacer está mal… en ese momento solo actúas por impulso y te apresuras a hacerlo antes que te de un ataque de conciencia y te impida continuar.

—Dios, ¡perdóname por lo que voy a hacer!… pero deseo que ese infeliz llore lágrimas de sangre… por lo que siempre ha sido suyo y jamás tendrá —levantó el móvil y comenzó a marcar.

—Amiga, necesito un favor urgente…

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se levantó con un pésimo semblante, la noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada y su cabeza lo estaba matando… así como sentía que sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando.

—Nadie va a poner tu mundo de cabeza Chiba, tú tienes tu vida echa y va a continuar así… ningún estorbo en el camino te la va a destruir —bajó de su carro y se entró al blanco e inmaculado edificio.

Entró a su consulta, por unos segundos quedó paralizado. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no iba a demostrarlo, así como tampoco iba a dejar fluir ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Que mal educado! —reprochó— Acaso ¿no te enseñaron modales? —ella enarcó una ceja y Darien quedó congelado— ¡Buenas tardes! mucho gusto mi nombre es Serenity Kou y estoy esperando a mi tía Rei, que me pidió esperara **aquí** —enfatizando la última palabra— mientras iba por un café y un refresco —lo miró desafiante— ¿satisfecho con la respuesta? —Darien quedó sin palabras, jamás esperó esa reacción de un niño, mucho menos de ella.

—Sí, bastante —habló en un tono bastante serio.

—Me alegro, porque odio repetir las cosas. ¿Tú eres el hermano de tía Rei? —el asintió afirmativamente— Y ¿esta es tu consulta? —volvió a asentir— déjame decirte que tienes un gusto horrible —examinaba todo el lugar con la mirada.

—¡No pedí tu opinión! —señaló en tono molesto.

—No te di mi opinión… critiqué tu gusto —lo miró desafiante nuevamente, esta vez el no hizo ningún comentario solo la observó.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró Rei con dos cafés y una soda.

—Darien, que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame con esto por favor —el moreno tomó inmediatamente los dos vasos de café y los depositó en el escritorio.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —reprochó a su hermana con la mirada, mientras señaló a la pequeña con un dedo.

—Es de mala educación apuntar a las personas con el dedo —sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos— definitivamente careces de buenos modales, lástima porque eres guapo… pero un cerdo como todos los hombres… bueno a excepción de mi papito.

Rei abrió los ojos como platos y Darien cerró los ojos y respiró tratando de contenerse.

—Serenity de ¿dónde sacaste esas palabras? —preguntó reprochando la pelinegra.

—Una vez oí a mamá tener una conversación con mi Luna, mami dijo eso y mi Luna la apoyó.

—¿Qué clase de madre es? —insinuó irónico.

—La más linda, la más buena… aunque un poco enojona, infantil, glotona —enumeraba con los dedos y Darien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la niña describía muy bien a la Serena que él conoció años atrás— llorona y escandalosa… salvo eso es la mejor mamá del mundo —señaló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo siento Darien, pero mi amiga me pidió que cuidara a Serenity mientras hacía un trámite —Darien asintió con la cabeza —no quiso hacer ningún tipo de comentario ni preguntas… al menos por el momento.

—Tía Rei, porque no me llevas con mi papá.

—No puedo amor, tu papi tenía una reunión hoy en la tarde en la clínica. Lo siento —vio la carita triste de la niña y quiso remediarlo— Pero si gustas podemos llamarlo.

—Siiiiiiiii —Rei tomó su móvil y marcó, luego entregó el aparato a la niña.

—¡PAPI!… no, no estoy con mami, estoy con tía Rei. Si lo sé… pero yo te amo mucho más… te amo más que el universo —Darien no miró ni por un segundo a la niña, pero no perdió detalle de la conversación.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Rei se apresuró en ir abrir.

—¡Serena! que rápido te desocupaste —la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia adentro— ven, te presentaré a mi hermano —cuando Darien oyó su nombre se tensó, pero cuando la tuvo frente al él se paralizó… su cuerpo, su cerebro, su respiración y su corazón.

—Darien te presento a mi querida amiga y psicóloga Serena Black —señaló animada— Serena él es mi hermano Darien Chiba.

—Mucho gusto —ella extendió su mano en saludo, gesto que él respondió después de unos segundos— Rei me ha hablado muy bien de usted —Darien enarcó una ceja, esperaba que la rubia lo insultara, lo abofeteara… pero jamás esa reacción tan pasiva.

—Tía como se corta la llamada en esta cosa —agitó el móvil con la mano— tu teléfono es muy complicado —señaló mosqueada y Rei se dirigió donde ella.

Aprovechando ese momento que su hermana no prestaba atención, Darien tomó a Serena de un brazo y la jaló fuera de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás jugando? —interrogó molesto

—¡Perdón! —fingiendo demencia.

—No sé qué pretendes, pero deja ya este juego Serena.

—Disculpe señor Chiba, pero yo a usted no lo conozco —jaló fuerte su brazo y zafó de su agarre— ¿acaso usted me conoce a mí?

—No te hagas la idiota Serena, ¡sabes perfectamente quien soy! —Serena lo miró fijo pero indiferentemente, cosa que lo incomodó bastante.

—Primera vez en mi vida que lo veo… y déjeme decirle que ha sido un verdadero disgusto, es usted un grosero. Permiso —volvió a entrar a la consulta.

—¡MAMI! —la pequeña corrió a sus brazos— ¡Te extrañé!

—Pero si solo te dejé diez minutos —la miró fijamente y la niña sonrió— ¡Serenity Kou! eres idéntica a tu padre —sonrió— ¿qué quieres? —ignorando completamente al hombre que estaba tras de ellas.

—Pasar a la juguetería por algunas cositas —dijo inocentemente.

—Está bien, deja despedirme de tía Rei y nos vamos —se dirigió hasta la pelinegra.

—Gracias por quedarte con mi tesoro —abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño regalo— ¡ten! —se lo entregó.

—¿Para mí? —la rubia asintió con la cabeza— pero no era necesario, sabes que adoro a Serenity.

—Lo sé… pero cuando lo vi en la vitrina pensé en ti inmediatamente —Rei no aguantó la curiosidad, abrió el obsequio inmediatamente, era un hermoso colgante con un pequeño rubí.

—Oh Serena, es hermoso… pero no puedo aceptarlo —trató de regresárselo.

—Si puedes —lo rechazó con una mano, acercándolo al cuerpo de la morena nuevamente— sabes que te quiero como una hermana… además eres mi mejor amiga —Rei la abrazó.

—Te quiero mucho amiga —Darien observaba todo desde la puerta indiferentemente y en el más absoluto silencio.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, cuídate amiga —tomó de la mano a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta, fulminó a Darien con la mirada— Adiós Sr. Chiba un disgusto conocerlo. Cuando estuvieron fuera la pequeña se giró a mirarlo.

—¡Adiós Señor! —él se despidió con un gesto de mano solamente, cosa que a la pequeña le disgustó— ojalá no tenga hijos, serían muy infelices con un padre como usted —se volteó nuevamente jalando a su madre quien sonreía ante las palabras de su hija, por su parte Darien empuñó las manos y cerró los ojos lanzando juramentos al aire.

Apenas terminó de perderla de vista, entró a la consulta furioso.

—¿De dónde conoces a esa… mujer? —recordó que Rei no sabía nada de aquella historia.

—Es mi psicóloga y mi mejor amiga —señaló con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué? la conoces.

—No, nunca antes la había visto —respondió tajante y prefirió evitar preguntar más, eso levantaría sospechas en su hermana.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Tardó tres días en saber donde trabajaba y no pensaba perder más tiempo… tenía que saber que se traía entre manos. Se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro esperando que se desocupara de su paciente para poder invadir su consulta. Minutos más tarde vio como salía su paciente y se dirigía a la puerta cuando una mano lo detuvo sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo. Se volteó a mirar quien era y se llevó una buena sorpresa.

—¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI? —gritó completamente eufórico.

—Vengo a hablar con… —fue interrumpido por el otro moreno.

—Ni se te ocurra si quiera nombrarla… Serena no merece que tu inmunda boca pronuncie su nombre —escupió con rabia.

—Veo que te tiene idiotizado… supongo que ha mejorado en la cama entonces —Seiya sonrió burlescamente.

—No me tiene idiotizado, me tiene enamorado… y por supuesto que ha mejorado… tiene un excelente maestro… ni siquiera te imaginas lo que es hacer el amor con ella —lo miró desafiante.

—Lamento decirte que cuando lo hacen… ella piensa en mí —señaló con sorna— de seguro ¡nunca me olvidó! —Seiya soltó una irónica carcajada.

—¡Que modesto Chiba! —negó con la cabeza e hizo gorgojeos sonoros con la boca— lamento informarte que ella te olvidó —sonrió victorioso— hace seis años ella te borró de su vida para siempre.

—No te creo… eso es imposible, de seguro su hija le recuerda constantemente que soy su padre —se cruzó de brazos— seguramente es otra de tus mentiras como lo de la pérdida del embarazo.

—Es verdad, te mentí… no perdió el bebé en aquel accidente. Pero es verdad que ella te bloqueó de su mente, de sus recuerdos, de su alma y de su corazón —volvió a sonreír victorioso— Serena perdió la memoria y no tiene la menor idea de quién es Darien Chiba —Darien abrió los ojos y pestañó varias veces seguidas.

Jamás se le pasó por la mente esa situación, el juraba que durante esos seis años ella no había dejado de llorar un día por él y eso era algo que le acrecentaba el ego… pero con esta noticia su ego se fue a la mierda y eso era algo que él no soportaba.

—¡No te creo! ¡Es mentira! —se negaba a creer semejante infamia… solo lo decía para atormentarlo como años atrás había hecho ya.

—Es verdad… si gustas puedes ir al hospital… sabes perfectamente cuál es, tu también estuviste ahí —Ambos se voltearon a mirar cuando escucharon la armoniosa voz de la rubia.

—¡Amor! —corrió a sus brazos y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho con el mal tercio que los miraba atónito. Seiya se dejó querer y de paso aprovechaba de disfrutar la tortura hacia Darien.

—Mmm… me acabas de hacer subir al cielo —señaló Seiya mientras rompían lentamente aquel beso y la miraba embelesado.

—Y yo quiero que me lo hagas tocar —le guiñó un ojo— no tengo más pacientes —susurró con voz muy sensual, su novio dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

De pronto la mirada de Serena, por sobre el hombro de su novio, se detuvo en el hombre que seguía contemplando aquella melosa escena. Se separó lentamente de su novio y quedó frente a este.

—Señor Chiba, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? —habló sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Darien la miró fijamente tratando de leer… alguna señal en sus ojos, en su rostro, en sus facciones… algo que le demostrara lo recordaba… para su desgracia no encontró nada… absolutamente nada… lo había borrado completamente de su vida y no sabía si eso le agradaba o disgustaba.

—Venía hablar contigo acerca de mi hermana —Seiya los miró anonadado ¿acaso se conocían?

—Lo siento mucho —negó con la cabeza— pero no hablo de mis pacientes y mucho menos si es mi amiga.

—¡Perdón! Pero creo que me perdí de algo bombón… ¿tú lo conoces? —señalando a Darien con la cabeza

—Es hermano de Rei, lo conocí hace unos días —señaló como si nada.

—¿Hermano de Rei? ¿Rei Kumada?—ladeó la cabeza molesto— ¡mierda! como no me di cuenta antes —gruñó para sí —Serena lo miró risueña, luego volvió la vista hacia Darien.

—Como le dije, no habló de mis pacientes con nadie… aunque sean familiares, lamento que haya venido en vano. Hasta luego Señor Chiba —se giró nuevamente hacia Seiya y lo abrazó— Vamos por Serenity y luego a casa —propuso animada.

—Claro mi amor, prepara tus cosas, te espero en el carro —decidió dejarla sola, sabía que Darien trataría hablar con ella, pero sería inútil… y el sería feliz un momento viendo humillarse a aquel infeliz.

—¡Serena, espera! —se oyó a ruego— por favor.

—Dígame —respondió sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

—De verdad ¿no me recuerdas?

—Lo siento, pero ya le dije que jamás lo había visto en mi vida —por una extraña razón Darien sintió le faltaba el aire.

—Acaso ¿nos conocemos de antes? —preguntó indiferentemente.

—Eras amiga de una antigua novia que estudiaba en tu preparatoria —mintió descaradamente.

—Ah —fue el monosílabo que esbozó la rubia y se volteó nuevamente para dirigirse a su consulta, cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, escuchó lo que tantas veces había imaginado cientos de veces.

—¿Cómo está Serenity? —sintió acelerar los latidos de su corazón… no supo porque preguntó aquello. Serena se giró y le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Perfectamente bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Tienes una hija muy linda.

—Sí, lo es… es idéntica a su padre... Seiya —el moreno sintió una clavada en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, solo recordé que olvidé una cita. ¡Permiso! —Se volteó y caminó rápidamente a la salida.

Entró a la oficina y se apoyó tras la puerta.

—Sufre maldito infeliz… sufre… porque Serenity jamás te reconocerá como padre… nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás —murmuró para sí misma y cerró los ojos— Eres igual que yo Darien Chiba… ¡no vales nada!... ni yo tampoco por mentirle a mi familia.

Afuera del edificio Darien se encontraba apoyado con una mano en un pilar y la otra en su pecho, respiraba agitadamente.

—No es mi hija… no tiene porque interesarme ¡maldita sea!... no tiene porque…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	6. Mentiras Reveladas

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Despertó nuevamente bañado en sudor y exaltado, ya llevaba noches despertando de igual manera. Se sentó un instante en la cama, hiperventiló unos minutos. Cuando se sintió un poco más calmado y su respiración se había regularizado al igual que su pulso se levantó.

Del suelo recogió sus pantalones y se los calzó. Salió un instante al balcón de su recamara, necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía que se estaba ahogando, asfixiando. Al salir percibió que ya estaba amaneciendo, el sol se asomaba en el horizonte… al parecer iba a ser un día soleado en aquella tarde de otoño. Cerró un momento los ojos permitiendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran su rostro, brindándole esa sensación de tibieza y paz que tanto le gustaba.

Lentamente los fue abriendo, encandilando sus bellos ojos por un momento, luego se volteó para entrar nuevamente en la habitación. Detuvo su andar cuando y observó en su cama que aún dormía su última conquista, una mujer sumamente atractiva… 1,82 de estatura, cabellera larga y verde, ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo de infarto, un cuerpo que le había brindado lujuria, sexo, pasión… pero no amor. Ese era un sentimiento que él no estaba dispuesto a dar ni recibir.

Lentamente la mujer comenzó a abrir los ojos, buscó a Darien con la mirada hasta que lo encontró observándola fijamente.

—¡Hola guapo! —con el dedo índice lo llamó, seguido de ello con la misma mano palmoteó la cama invitándolo el moreno solo negó con la cabeza.

Al ver que el moreno se negaba a su invitación, dejó caer intencionalmente la sábana mostrando su desnudez con la intención de excitarlo nuevamente.

—La cama se siente muy vacía sin ti mi vida, y mi cuerpo también —gimió en un tono sumamente erótico y sensual

—¡Quiero que te marches! —dijo en un tono sumamente frío y déspota. Darien tomó su billetera y sacó una buena suma de dinero que arrojó a la cama— Eso cubre lo de anoche y el taxi ¡Ahora vete! —ella pestañó varias veces desconcertada.

—¡Eres un maldito infeliz!, yo no soy ninguna prostituta para que me trates así.

—Mmm… pues me lo pareciste, ya que una verdadera dama —dibujó una irónica sonrisa en sus labios— no hace las cosas que tú hiciste anoche —señaló con sorna, luego se volteó y caminó hasta el baño dejándola sola.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos...

A su corta edad tenía todo lo que podía soñar cualquier hombre en el mundo. Era un médico reconocido, tenía dinero, mujeres, lujos… pero aún así no era feliz, se sentía como un maldito fracasado… estaba solo… las únicas mujeres que realmente había amado una vez, lo habían abandonado por su maldito error… Amy Mizuno… ya había formado su propia familia y sabía que era muy feliz. Y estaba ella, a quien le había causado mucho daño, a quién había destrozado… quien se había convertido en la madre de su única hija.

En ese momento un portazo lo sacó de su embelesamiento y agradeció al saber que regresando a su habitación no estaría la número 300 ¿tal vez?. Nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras el agua caía sobre todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué Chiba? ¿Por qué no eres feliz? —se preguntó en un susurro de voz, para luego gritar de impotencia— ¡Eres un idiota Chiba!… ¡UN MALDITO IDIOTA! —maldijo en un grito desgarrador a la vez que rompía el espejo de un golpe sin derramar una gota de sangre de su puño.

Observó su mano por unos segundos, meneó la cabeza para nuevamente reprocharse a sí mismo... ya se había hecho costumbre en él.

—Estás seco Chiba —murmuró— ya ni siquiera sangre corre por tus venas infeliz.

Después de unos minutos salió del baño dirigiéndose a la habitación, solo con una toalla sobre sus hombros. Miró la cama y se dio cuenta que el dinero ya no estaba.

—Ya sabía yo que eras una cualquiera —sonrió de medio lado— ¡todas lo son! —tomó la toalla de sus hombros y la arrojó quien sabe donde, a la vez que se quebró y dejó caer al suelo.

—Quiero verlas —susurró en un hilo de voz.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Estaba solamente en bóxers recostado sobre su esposa llenándola de besos, sacándole suspiros, gemidos de placer y risitas.

—¿Cómo crees que vamos con bomboncito? —susurró en su oído.

—Mmm… creo que aún nos falta muuuuuucho —respondió en un tono bastante sugerente— así que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer todavía… y podrías empezar ahora —con sus manos tomó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Te amo —susurró él contra sus labios y ella sonrió feliz.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —sus padres quedaron helados al oír aquella tierna voz —Seiya se bajó inmediatamente de su esposa y ambos miraron a la pequeña.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora Serenity? —preguntó su madre.

—Tuve una pesadilla y me desperté —enarcó una ceja— aún no me responden ¿Qué hacían?

—Mmm… estábamos jugando, amor —respondió avergonzado su padre.

—Para jugar, no es necesario que aplastes a mami… ¿acaso no te das cuenta que le duele? —dijo en tono de reproche hacia su padre.

—¿Por qué dices eso amor? —preguntó tiernamente su madre.

—Porque te estabas quejando —Serena se sonrojó.

—Si realmente tu padre es un desconsiderado conmigo, mira que aplastarme —Seiya frunció el entrecejo y Serena le devolvió una mirada como diciendo es eso… o…. y Serenity los miraba a los dos con cara de "mentirosos".

—Ustedes me están engañando —los miró desconfiadamente— seré una niña, pero no soy tonta.

—Amor, con tu papi solo estábamos haciendo cosas de adultos y tu eres muy pequeña para comprender aún… además queremos darte un hermanito —la niña enarcó una ceja.

—Mmm… papi recuerdas esa vez que en la calle vimos a esos perritos que estaban en un posición extraña y tú me dijiste que estaban haciendo perritos.

—Ajá —apenas balbuceó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces cambien de posición porque yo prefiero un perrito —sus padres la miraron desconcertados y sonrojados.

—Amor, es muy temprano para que estés despierta a esta hora y hace un frío atroz —la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Después de acostarla y arroparla decidió pedir su opinión.

—Bomboncito, te gustaría tener un hermanito —la pequeña se mordió el labio inferior, misma manía que tenía su madre cuando estaba nerviosa o no conforme con algo.

—Mmm… la verdad es que me gusta ser hija única… pero no me desagrada la idea de convertirme en una hermana mayor —finalizó con una linda sonrisa.

—En ese caso me dejas tranquilo cielito.

—Papi… si tienes otro hijo —bajó su mirada— me seguirás queriendo igual.

Seiya abrazó fuertemente a su hija y la besó en su mejilla, luego levantó la carita de la niña para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¡Siempre! —le brindó una gran sonrisa— siempre te voy a amar mi vida… y te contaré un secreto que no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa y con sus ojitos brillando de felicidad.

—Tú siempre serás mi bomboncito favorito, porque gracias a ti somos una hermosa familia… además tengas los hermanos que tengas, siempre tendrás una ventaja… a ti te quiero desde mucho antes que a ellos —la niña sonrió feliz y se aferró al cuello de su papá.

—Papi, ¿cuántos hijos piensan tener?

—La verdad que yo quiero media docena… pero tu mami no creo que acepte —torció la boca, como disconforme con sus propias palabras.

—Pero ella no tiene porque enterarse —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿De verdad te gustaría tener cinco hermanitos?

—La verdad que con uno me basta, pero sería lindo —ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Seiya la miraba embelesado, la amaba tanto… desde el primer momento que la vio en el café llevándose la mano a su vientre supo que quería estar a su lado para siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Te amo bombón.

—¡Y yo a ti! —con sus dedos acarició la mejilla del moreno y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, pero el rompió en contacto. De pronto el semblante del joven cambió a uno serio y Serena se preocupó.

—¿Qu…qué pa…pasa? —tartamudeó nerviosamente.

—Serena… ¡cásate conmigo! —la rubia pestañó varias veces seguidas y sacudió la cabeza— perdón creo que acabo de alucinar ¿Qué me dijiste? —Seiya se sonrió ante la actitud de desconcierto de la rubia.

—Que te ¡cases conmigo! bombón, quiero que ¡seas mi esposa! —ella se arrojó a sus brazos y largó a llorar de felicidad.

—Nunca pensé que me lo pedirías Seiya… todos estos años ha sido mi mayor sueño, junto con tener un hijo —secó sus lágrimas— claro que quiero ser tu esposa amor, si quiero, siiiiiiii —ahora fue Seiya quien dejó rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo amor y prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del universo —sellaron su promesa con un apasionado beso y luego demostrándose su profundo amor.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Serena estuvo toda la tarde en su consulta alucinando con las palabras de Seiya, estaba realmente feliz… todos estos años esperando que él se animara y le propusiera matrimonio y hoy… finalmente lo había hecho. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerla desde los pies a la cabeza y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

—Seiya —susurró— perdóname.

—¿Qué tendría que perdonarte bombón? —aquella voz paralizó el corazón y la respiración de la rubia. Por un momento apretó los ojos fuertemente deseando que fuera una alucinación y Seiya no estuviera allí. Sabía que debía contarle la verdad… pero no estaba preparada aún.

Lamentablemente los pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella le indicaron que no era un sueño y que debería enfrentar sus temores de una vez por todas… así como el se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio rompiendo la promesa que años atrás había hecho con Luna, ella debía ser honesta y decirle la verdad…

—¿Bombón? ¿Qué es eso que debiera perdonarte? —preguntó nuevamente inquieto.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, lo miró fijamente y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, aquella mirada junto con aquel ademán, le señaló inmediatamente a Seiya que no se trataba de nada bueno.

—Seiya —echó la cabeza hacia atrás e inhaló profundamente, luego recuperó la posición anterior— Seiya yo… te he engañado todo este tiempo —el moreno sintió una puñalada en su corazón.

—¿Estás enamorada de otro? —fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

—No mi amor, tu eres el único amor de mi vida —le brindó una cálida y honesta sonrisa confirmando sus palabras— en lo que te he engañado —hizo una pausa y miró el suelo— jamás perdí la memoria.

Seiya sintió que toda la habitación comenzó a girar, le faltaba el aire y sus piernas no lo sostenían, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesita de arrimo y sentarse en el sofá que estaba cercano a esta.

—Tú… tú me estás diciendo que todos estos años… has sido consciente ¿de todo? —ella solo asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia su novio, pero detuvo su andar cuando este extendió una mano en señal de negación.

—Pero Seiya…—el moreno la interrumpió.

—No, no quiero que te me acerques bombón… ne…necesito estar solo —señaló tajante, se levantó como pudo, la palidez de su rostro demostraba que estaba completamente descompuesto.

—¡Seiya! —no pudo decir nada más, el ya había salido de su consulta. Quiso salir corriendo tras él, pero prefirió respetar su petición. Tendrían tiempo de sobra en la casa para conversar aquella noche. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que las cosas no serían tan fácilmente como ella trataba de convencerse.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Miraba el reloj mural por quincuagésima vez y por la misma cantidad de veces volvía a marcar al móvil del moreno con el mismo resultado… le arrojaba el buzón de voz.

—¿Dónde estás Seiya? —tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que la estaban volviendo loca, pensó desde un accidente hasta que podría haber atentado contra su vida.

Media hora más tarde volvía a mirar la hora.

—Ya son las 03:15 a.m. dónde estarás —en ese instante sintió las llaves en la puerta, pensó que vendría con unas copas encima y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue que venía completamente sobrio.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta?

—Estaba preocupada por ti —reprochó molesta— te he llamado cientos de veces al móvil.

—Estoy bien, te dije que quería estar solo… necesitaba pensar —Serena fue a abrazarlo, pero él la volvió a rechazar.

—Lo siento bombón, pero no puedo en este momento —se dirigió a la habitación de Serenity, le dio un beso, la arropó y luego se dirigió a la habitación para tomar una ducha.

Serena no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas, pero no quería que él la oyera y ahogó sus gemidos mordiendo su mano empuñada. Minutos después de calmarse, se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó, supuso que él dormiría en otra habitación, pero nuevamente se había equivocado lo sintió levantar la ropa de cama y entrar en ella, con la diferencia que en vez de abrazarla como siempre, se acostó bastante alejado de su cuerpo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada, decidió levantarse de la cama para no despertar a Seiya. Se dirigió a la terraza y se sentó en la mecedora, era una fría madrugada de otoño, no era buena idea, pero solo estaría unos minutos… se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos perdiendo noción de tiempo, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Seiya dormía profundamente cuando sintió que lo zarandeaban fuertemente y le gritaban, aún tenía un poco de sueño, además era sábado y no trabajaba.

—Papi, papi despierta… ¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—¿Qué pasa bomboncito? —preguntó aún dormitando.

—Es mami, algo le pasa —Seiya abrió un ojo y se encontró con el lado de Serena desocupado y helado, ¿no había dormido ahí?

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó extrañado.

—En la terraza, pero algo le ocurre porque no despierta —Seiya echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás y se levantó rápidamente corriendo hasta el lugar indicado por su hija.

Se acercó a su novia y la llamó.

—Serena, bombón, bombón despierta —posó una mano sobre su frente, luego sobre sus mejillas encontrándola completamente helada.

—Bombón despierta ¡BOMBON! —la tomó en brazos llevándola hasta la cama donde la arropó para hacerla entrar en calor y tomó su tensión, estaba tan baja que el toma presión no marcaba.

—¡Mierda! Serena, amor… vamos despierta… no me hagas esto —se dirigió al baño y llenó la bañera con agua caliente, regresó a la habitación tomó a la rubia en brazos y la sumergió en la bañera.

—Papi que le ocurre a mami ¿se va a morir? —preguntó con su carita asustada y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas —él se acercó y la abrazó protectoramente.

—No mi amor, tu mami va a estar bien, solo que se quedó dormida en la mecedora y la temperatura estaba demasiado baja esta mañana —de pronto sintieron leves quejidos de la rubia y ambos se quedaron mirando ya más tranquilos— lo ves, solo necesitaba entrar en calor.

Serena lentamente abrió los ojos y se extrañó al encontrarse en el baño, no recordaba nada.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó entre desconcertada y debilitada.

—Sufriste una leve hipotermia —la miró preocupado— ¿cómo se te ocurrió dormirte fuera? —reprochó en un tono bastante furioso.

—¡No la retes! —salió en defensa su hija— ¿cómo te sientes mamita? —preguntó con expresión asustada aún.

—Estoy bien amor, tranquila —Serena dirigió una mirada a Seiya que comprendió inmediatamente.

—Serenity, amor tu mami necesita descansar, porque no vas a tomar tu leche, en el refrigerador hay pastel de chocolate —los ojitos de la niña brillaron y salió corriendo a la cocina— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mientras tomaba una mano de la rubia y la besaba, podía sentir como temblaba aún.

Serena cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir a un hospital?

—No es necesario, solo necesito descansar —la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y la envolvió en una suave toalla. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde la depositó suavemente en la cama.

—¡Eres una inconsciente! —volvió a reprochar muy molesto— si te hubiera ocurrido algo te imaginas como estaría Serenity.

—No fue intencional Seiya —trató de justificarse—solo salí a tomar aire y no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

—Mmm…—el moreno la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella lo miró con ojos grandes.

—¡Estás insinuando! Que hice esto intencionalmente para que me perdonaras —señaló ofendida— ¡Seiya Kou! no puedo creerlo —cerró los ojos y se abrazó a la almohada— déjame sola.

—Pero bombón.

—¡DEJAME SOLA! —gritó eufórica a la vez que tomó la almohada y se la lanzó al moreno golpeándole en el rostro.

—¡BOMBON!

—¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! —se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño de este, el moreno trató de impedirlo pero no alcanzó.

—¡Bombón! abre esta puerta ¡ahora! —comenzó a golpearla con la palma de su mano— ¡bombooooonnnnnn! abre maldita sea —pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Papi, que ocurre, porque estás gritando y mami.

—Mami está en el baño y yo le estaba preguntando si se siente bien —la niña lo miró incrédula.

—Mamita, ¿estás bien?

—Sí tesoro, estoy bien. Vayan a desayunar que yo necesito descansar.

—Y me puedo comer tu trozo de pastel —preguntó tiernamente.

—Solo por esta vez… pero no te acostumbres —advirtió su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Y mi besito —Serena abrió la puerta y besó a su hija en la frente.

—Y mi besito —señaló el moreno en el mismo tono que su hija y haciendo un puchero, Serena lo miró feo— ¡me perdonas!

—Eres un idiota necio —le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, cuando sintieron el timbre de la puerta.

Oyeron los pasos de Serenity hacia la puerta para abrir y quedaron congelados cuando escucharon aquella voz.

—¡Hola pequeña!, está tu mamá.

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum … a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	7. Te Quiero de Regreso

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Oyeron los pasos de Serenity hacia la puerta para abrir y quedaron congelados cuando escucharon aquella voz.

—¡Hola pequeña!, está tu mamá.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—¡Darien! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo tiene el descaro de venir a buscarte? a ¡nuestra casa! —Serena solo se encogió de hombros— ¿Acaso tienes algo que hablar con él? —la rubia se sintió podrida y al mismo tiempo eufórica.

—Sigues con tus estupideces Seiya, yo hace años que no tengo que ver con Darien.

—¿Darien no sabe que fingiste la amnesia? —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te juro que si sigues hablando estupideces tomo a Serenity y me marcho —el moreno abrió los ojos como platos y sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

—¡NO VAS A HACER ESO! —gritó desesperado— tú no me puedes abandonar.

—¿No? —señaló irónica— Que yo recuerde no eres mi dueño.

—¡No puedes dejarme!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó indiferentemente, pero por dentro moría por saber que pensaba su amado.

—Porque sin ti me muero… sin ti y Serenity mi vida no tiene sentido —ambos se quedaron mirando embelesados.

—Mami te busca el hermano de tía Rei, creo que se llama Daniel, no, no era así… Derian —posó un dedo en su sien derecha y su expresión era de concentración— no tampoco se llamaba así… bueno como sea te busca ese engreído.

—Me llamo "Darien" y no soy ningún engreído —señaló una voz detrás de la pequeña, esta volteó la cabeza para mirarlo y regresar la vista hacia la puerta del baño.

—¡Mami te busca el entrometido de Darien! —el moreno frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos.

Seiya abrió la puerta del baño y se apresuró en salir. En ese momento Serenity se dirigió a jugar al jardín

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —no preguntó, sino reprochó.

—Necesito hablar con Serena.

—Ella no se siente bien, no puede atenderte.

—¿Está enferma?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, y te voy a pedir que te retires de nuestra casa por favor—con una mano señaló la puerta de calle.

—No, no lo haré —señaló tajante— necesito hablar con Serena.

—No tienes nada que hablar con ella.

—Sí lo tengo —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante— ¡quiero a Serenity! —Seiya se quedó mudo y completamente desconcertado.

—¿Perdón? creo que oí mal… tú quieres a mi hija.

—Mi hija, porque es mía —corrigió enfadado Darien.

—Lo siento pero no es posible, Serenity es **MI HIJA **y no te voy a permitir que la lastimes. Además no sacas nada con querer hablar con Serena, ella perdió la memoria y por lo que nos dijeron los médicos, es difícil que la recupere —sonrió victorioso y Darien comenzó a lanzar juramentos al aire.

—Difícil, más no imposible —señaló una vez que se hubo calmado.

—Papi, ya tengo hambre vamos a desayunar ¿o no? —preguntó molesta Serenity que venía entando con unas flores en su mano. Darien se quedó observándola fijamente.

—Sí mi amor, ya vamos a desayunar —se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña, Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta— ¿Y esas flores? tan bonitas.

—Son para mami, quiero que se mejore pronto.

—Con esas flores de seguro se alivia inmediatamente —la niña le besó la mejilla— te quiero papi.

—Yo a ti amorcito —le regresó el gesto de cariño y besó la punta de su nariz —Darien empuñó sus manos y ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Darien no pudo soportar más y deseo salir de ahí inmediatamente, no podía con aquella situación, la culpa lo estaba matando y ver a "su hija" diciéndole papá al que una vez fue el mejor de sus amigos lo estaba destruyendo completamente.

—Debo irme, pero otro día regresaré —miró en forma desafiante a Seiya, luego dirigió la vista a la pequeña— Nos vemos Serenity —acarició su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello— ¡Estás muy linda!

—Eso ya lo sé, salí a mi papi —Darien soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—En eso tienes razón preciosa, eres idéntica a tu padre en lo físico como en lo presumido —Serenity lo miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja.

—Mi papi no es presumido.

—Sí que lo es cielo y mucho —reconoció sobre el mismo. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió.

—¿Verdad que tú no eres presumido? —preguntó con su tierna vocecita.

—No mi amor, no lo soy.

—Además de tener mal gusto, ser engreído, entrometido… es idiota —Seiya ahogó una carcajada— la verdad es que el hermano de tía Rei llegó tarde a la repartición de cualidades —de pronto sus tripitas comenzaron a sonar.

—Papi quiero desayunar, muero de hambre —esbozó trágicamente al igual que su madre cuando quería algo al momento.

—Adelántate al comedor cielo, voy a ver a tu madre y te sigo.

—Dale esto por mi —le tendió las flores y se fue saltando hasta el comedor.

Seiya entró al baño y encontró a Serena sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose. Sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados, sus mejillas aún tenían algunas lágrimas frescas, así como rastros de algunas ya secas.

—Serena, amor ¿estás bien? —se reprendió sí mismo mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacerle… obviamente no estaba bien— ven vamos —la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó con sumo cuidado.

—¿Quiere a Serenity? —apenas esbozó, Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no podrá tenerla, ella es nuestra hija y él no tiene ningún derecho… no se la merece.

—Soy tan estúpida —inhaló profundamente tratando de contenerse— pensé que viéndola le haría daño remordiéndole la conciencia, pero estaba tan segura que no querría responsabilizarse… no medí las consecuencias… y ahora… soy una idiota.

—La verdad es que sí lo eres —Serena lo miró incrédula— pero no vale llorar por la leche derramada. La única manera de evitar que Darien haga algo para recuperar a Serenity es mantener esta mentira —ella lo miró fijamente.

—Te refieres…

—Sí Bombón, seguirás fingiendo amnesia y cada vez que Darien trate de hablar contigo simplemente lo ignorarás… tú no lo conoces, jamás lo habías visto en tu vida. Y yo te ayudaré, debo decir que al principio me molesté bastante pero debo reconocer que fue una buena idea.

—Entonces no estás molesto conmigo.

—Dije que estaba molesto y que fue una buena idea… no he dicho que te he perdonado —la regañó con la mirada que le dio.

—Y ¿qué debo hacer para ganarme tu perdón? —él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Casarte conmigo y darme pronto a Bomboncito.

—Mmm… creo que con lo de bomboncito podría ayudarte ahora.

—Ah no, eso sí que no —estaba cruzada de brazos, echando chispas por los ojos— primero mi desayuno y después hagan todos los bomboncitos que quieran —sus padres la miraron y se pusieron rojos como tomates.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Después de desayunar, asearse y vestirse Seiya llevó a Serenity con su abuela Luna y Serena aprovechó para juntarse con su amiga Rei a tomar un café y conversar.

—Solo puedo decirte que me he sentido mucho mejor.

—Me alegra saberlo amiga —le brindó una sonrisa la rubia.

—A decir verdad pensé que me costaría más asumir mi divorcio con Nicolas, pero ahora estoy completamente segura que fue lo mejor —dio un sorbo a su capuccino— ya que no habían hijos de por medio —pudo notar como la sonrisa de Serena se desvanecía lentamente.

—Oh lo siento, no quise ser imprudente —con su mano cubrió la de la rubia en señal de apoyo.

—No te preocupes Rei, es tema superado… es solo que hoy… —guardó silencio y dio un sorbo a su café.

—No me digas que apareció reclamando a Serenity —la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos— pero ¿qué se cree ese idiota? Acaso piensa que después de seis años de ausencia se los va a llevar el viento —cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos— Te juro que me dan ganas de matarlo, será mi hermano pero ha sido el mayor desgraciado del planeta.

—No eres la única Rei, no eres la única —dio otro sorbo a su café— Ayer hablé con Seiya —Rei se llevó una mano a la boca y la miró asombrada.

—Le dijiste lo de la falsa amnesia.

—Le conté todo.

—¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Al principio nada bien y es lógico… pero después de lo que sucedió esta mañana con tu hermano me dijo que seguiríamos con la farsa… es la única manera de mantener a Darien alejado de Serenity por el momento.

—Yo apoyo la decisión de Seiya, quiero mucho a mi hermano pero definitivamente no se merece a Serenity, no después de todo lo que hizo.

—¡Gracias Rei!, cuando decidí contarte la verdad pensé que me odiarías, pensarías que te estaba utilizando para vengarme de tu hermano. Pero de verdad te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Lo sé Sere y tú la mía. Jamás podría haber pensado eso de ti, me ayudaste tanto con lo de mi divorcio, me ayudaste a superarlo poco a poco, además me brindaste la oportunidad de conocer y estar al lado de mi sobrina todo este tiempo. Y si te hubieras querido vengar de mi hermano créeme que tienes motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, por mi parte Darien jamás se enterará que sé la verdad y que estoy de tu lado.

—¡Gracias amiga! —sus ojitos estaban cristalizados al igual que los de la morena, de pronto una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios— Seiya me pidió matrimonio.

—NOOOOOOO ¿DE VERDAD? —la rubia asintió con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en los labios— ¡Te felicito amiga! Mejor hombre no podrías haber encontrado en el mundo, además de guapo… ay no sabes cómo te envidio, ya quisiera yo uno como ese hombre.

—¿Y para que quieres un tarado? —Serena cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse, por su parte Rei debió fingir demencia.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me dio un poco de hambre y decidí pasar a **nuestro** café favorito —Serena no supo interpretar ese nuestro como de Darien y Rei o de ellos dos, ya que era el café que siempre iban cuando eran pareja— ¿Cómo estás Serena? supe que no te sentías bien esta mañana.

—Hola Darien —saludó sin ningún ánimo— ya estoy mejor, solo fue una baja de tensión nada más.

—Deberías ir al médico, sería bueno que te hicieras un chequeo —más que a sugerencia se oía a una orden y ambas mujeres pudieron notarlo. Darien tomó asiento junto a su hermana y frente a Serena.

—Lo haré, gracias por el consejo —en ese momento se acercó una mesera con la carta y se la extendió al moreno.

—No es necesario, quiero lo mismo que la señorita —señalando a Serena.

—De acuerdo —la muchacha se retiró, no sin antes darle una mirada bastante sugerente a Darien quien ni se inmutó.

—Bueno, en que íbamos… a sí, ya recuerdo —una irónica sonrisa se formó en sus labios— ¿Para qué quieres un hombre con Seiya?

—Simplemente porque es el hombre perfecto, es tierno, caballero, encantador, y muy guapo.

—Ja, no me hagas reír hermanita. Seiya es un tarado.

—¡**Le prohíbo**! que hable así de mi novio —señaló en un tono bastante eufórico— usted no es quien para referirse de esa manera hacia él.

—Sí lo digo es porque lo conozco desde hace años.

—Yo también lo conozco hace años —lo miró desafiante— y es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

—Yo apoyo a Serena —esbozó Rei— Seiya es el hombre ideal.

—Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no te casas con él? —señaló en tono irónico y las dos mujeres se miraron desconcertadas.

—¡Eres un desubicado! —reprochó Rei— acaso no sabes que es el novio de Serena, además de ser el padre de Serenity —Darien rodó los ojos y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no explotar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era **su** hija.

—¿Y eso qué? —Serena cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo, algo que deseaba con todo su corazón. En ese instante trajeron el pedido del moreno y se llevó la taza de café a la boca.

—Créeme que si hubiera conocido a Seiya años atrás, ahora sería tu cuñado —le guiñó un ojo a Serena— lástima, pero ya que no es para mí me alegro mucho que sea para mi mejor amiga —le brindó una cálida sonrisa— se lo merece —ahora su sonrisa se volvió irónica y Serena entendió que tramaba— ¿Para cuándo fijaron la fecha de la boda?

Darien escupió el café que tenía en su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre hermanito? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Nada —gruñó molesto y ambas mujeres jurarían que oyeron lanzar al moreno varios juramentos entre dientes.

—Bueno no me respondiste —volvió a la carga con la clara intención de martirizar a su hermano.

—No la hemos fijado aún, pero creo que será pronto… no queremos esperar mucho.

—No sabes cómo te envidio amiga.

—¿Y el bebé? —Darien comenzó a toser al atragantarse con el trozo de pastel que estaba engullendo en ese momento, y pasó por varias tonalidades desde el rojo, morado, verde, amarillo hasta llegar al pálido que ensombreció su rostro.

—¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? —no preguntó, sino que gritó eufórico y con un tono de voz que hizo temblar a las dos mujeres.

—Creo que eso no te incumbe.

—NO PUEDES TENER UN HIJO DE ESE IDIOTA, NI CASARTE CON EL, ¡NO PUEDES! —gritó tan encolerizado que atrajo la atención de todos los clientes que ahí se encontraban.

—Primero que todo baja la voz que me estás avergonzando, en segundo lugar ¿qué te importa? y por último no es de tu incumbencia —tomó su bolso y cogió su billetera, dejó unos billetes en la mesa que cubría perfectamente la cuenta de los tres— perdóname Rei, pero no tengo porque tolerar al idiota de tu hermano —se levantó y se apresuró en salir del café.

—Ves lo que conseguiste —reprendió indignada— eres un… —no siguió hablando ya que el moreno había desaparecido tras la puerta siguiendo a la rubia.

—Serena detente —la rubia lo oyó perfectamente pero lo ignoró y aceleró el paso hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su carro, maldijo mentalmente el haber estacionado unas calles más abajo para poder vitrinear— ¡SERENA TSUKINO!

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ! —gritó sin voltear a mirarlo, el comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarla y asirla del brazo.

—Te dije que te detuvieras.

—No tengo porque obedecerte, no eres nada mío —trató de zafar el agarre, pero Darien lo profundizó aún más.

—Te equivocas, tu siempre has sido mía y siempre lo vas a ser quieras o no —la acorraló contra una pared y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios.

—Suéltame en este momento o no respondo —advirtió en un susurro.

—Prefiero atenerme a las consecuencias —posó sus labios sobre los de ella y se sintió en la gloria, era una sensación que había olvidado completamente. Trató de profundizar el beso pero ella se lo impidió mordiéndole el labio inferior, Darien sintió el desagradable sabor metalizado y procedió a limpiarse con un dedo.

—Te dije que me soltaras y estás loco yo jamás he sido tuya y jamás lo seré —señaló convincentemente.

—¡Lo eres! —acarició sus mejillas suavemente— mi nombre está grabado en tu piel, mi recuerdo en tu alma, mis besos en tu corazón y mi sangre junto con la tuya corren dentro de una bellísima personita.

—¡Estás loco! —con una mano alejó la mano con la que la acariciaba.

—Puede que lo esté, por idiota, por desgraciado… por un maldito error que cometí años atrás, pero que estoy dispuesto a compensar.

—No sé de que hablas ni me interesa —Darien inclinó la cabeza hasta volver a besarla apasionadamente.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum … a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	8. No me doy por Vencido

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

—Puede que lo esté, por idiota, por desgraciado… por un maldito error que cometí años atrás, pero que estoy dispuesto a compensar.

—No sé de que hablas ni me interesa —Darien inclinó la cabeza hasta volver a besarla apasionadamente.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

—Te quiero de regreso, te quiero junto a Serenity… junto a nuestra hija, en mi vida —susurró contra sus labios, a la vez que sus manos recorrían las perfectas curvas de la rubia.

Serena quedó completamente descolocada ante ese beso, ante sus caricias y sobre todo ante sus palabras… era como antes… como cuando él era el centro de su universo… pero a su mente golpearon bruscamente todos los tormentosos recuerdos y la cara de Seiya.

—¡NOOO! —las manos de Serena se posaron en el pecho del moreno y de pronto sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor en la boca del estómago producto del golpe que recibió en su entrepierna, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! Jamás, óyeme bien ¡JAMAS! vuelvas a acercarte a mi ¿entendido?

El moreno no respondió absolutamente nada, por falta de aire y por no tener ninguna intención en hacer caso de aquella advertencia.

—Te lo advierto Darien, te vuelves a acercar a mi o a mi familia y me encargaré personalmente que tu reputación se vaya a la mierda —se volteó y corrió hasta su carro echándolo a andar inmediatamente. Unas cuadras más allá, aparco y con las manos aún en el volante apoyó su cabeza entre ellas largando a llorar. Como por inercia tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar.

—Se…Seiya te nececito —apenas pudo esbozar.

—Serena, amor ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón latiéndole a full al oír la quebrada voz de su amada, en realidad más que quebrada se oía destrozada.

—Vo…voy a casa.

—¡NOOOO! Dime dónde estás ¡yo voy por ti!

—No —continuaba llorando desconsoladamente— es ne…

—Ni se te ocurra conducir Serena, por lo que más quieras no lo hagas —su voz era de profundo temor, en aquella condición lo más probable era que sufriera un accidente— dime dónde estás y salgo inmediatamente para allá.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Después de diez minutos se bajó de un taxi y corrió hasta el carro de su novia, se llevó un susto del demonio cuando no la vio dentro de este, tomó su móvil para marcar y fue cuando la vio sentada en la calzada abrazando sus rodillas y la cara escondida en ellas.

—Amor, mi vida ¿qué ocurrió? —la abrazó de una forma protectora y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Él, él… me besó… y dijo que me quería… de regreso junto a nuestra hija —pudo apreciar como la mano del moreno que acariciaba sus cabellos se detuvo ipso facto. Ella intuyó que quería preguntar, pero que no lo haría y decidió aclararle las cosas inmediatamente.

—Lo rechacé Seiya, lo rechacé, hasta le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna —el moreno sonrió y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

—Por un momento pensé que te perdería —confesó con la voz quebrada. Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca me perderás mi amor —posó sus labios sobre los de su novio y lo besó tiernamente, poco a poco fueron profundizándolo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los hermosos azules de él— Seiya te necesito, necesito sentirte dentro de mí por favor —suplicó entre jadeos y gemidos de placer.

El moreno la tomó en brazos y la subió al carro, le dio un último beso antes de cerrar la puerta, luego se subió para manejar hasta su casa. El trayecto fue en más absoluto silencio, ninguno quiso romper la magia de aquel momento, Seiya se concentraba en manejar lo más prudente posible, tratando de controlarse ya que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era parar el carro y poseerla en ese mismo instante. Por su parte Serena posó su mano sobre la pierna de su novio y no la retiró en todo el trayecto. Él a ratos posaba la suya sobre esta y con tan solo miradas se confesaban cuanto se amaban.

Al llegar a casa ayudó a bajar a su amada y la tomó en brazos, por su parte ella se acurrucó contra el pecho de este y escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su amor, perdiéndose en el exquisito aroma de él. La llevó hasta la habitación y la depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

—Te amo Bombón —susurró contra sus labios antes de devorarlos.

Sintió los labios de su amado en su cuello, su boca... se deslizaron por sus hombros, luego su lengua se apoderó de su boca nuevamente… pero esta vez de una manera pasional, furiosa, lujuriosa… fue el inicio para que tomara su blusa botón tras botón, descubriendo su pecho que repletaba de besos, mientras ella le proporcionaba caricias por toda su espalda y que continuaban cada vez más abajo, su cara demostraba la trasformación que solo el placer puede lograr.

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sin restricción alguna y sus dedos hacían maravillas en cada uno de sus senos que no querían dejara de tocarle... disfrutó de su olor, de su cercanía... de su cuerpo sobre su cuerpo… de su rostro tan cercano al suyo… y de sus ojos mirándole siempre, como no queriendo perderse detalle alguno, en ese momento ambos con ayuda del otro se despojaron completamente de sus ropas, quedando regadas por toda la habitación.

La torrente de pasión los envolvía como si fuese la primera vez que fueran a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, sus manos se deslizaban con mayor confianza por el masculino torso delatando que Serena conocía perfectamente cada caricia que lograban excitarlo. Seiya hundió los dedos detrás de la nuca envuelta de cabellos rubios y rizados, mientras sus labios seguían degustando el sabor de su dueña.

Serena sintió que Seiya iba acariciándola y besándola con cuidado, como si fuera un delicado cristal, las caricias eran en cada lugar que ella deseaba, en cada punto que la volvía loca… era como si él leyera sus pensamientos. Mientras más despacio iba Seiya, la torturaba… pero a la vez más la llenaba de sensaciones que le sacudían hasta el alma.

Pronto Seiya dejó sus labios pero continuó besándola en la mejilla, en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, en la barbilla y siguió bajando conforme sus manos iban subiendo. Un rebelde mechón de cabello se interpuso en su camino y él lo hizo hacia atrás de su hombro el cual comenzó a saborear con la lengua. De la garganta de Serena no podía salir otra cosa que no fueran gemidos causados por el placer que su amado le provocaba.

Entonces decidió no quedarse atrás, sus femeninas manos comenzaron a explorar, descubrir y sentir la piel de Seiya. Sólo fue cuestión de instantes para que estuviesen cubiertos solamente del sudor debido al encuentro que tenían, y sus manos no cesaban de recorrerse mutuamente, sus bocas buscaban desesperadas el sabor de la piel del otro y sus cuerpos exigían más entrega y placer.

Serena sintió la presión del cuerpo de Seiya contra sí, mientras entraba lentamente en ella y las exaltaciones que le provocaron jamás podría explicarlas con palabras. Pronto sus cuerpos estaban en pleno contacto, cada movimiento de caderas significaba una corriente eléctrica en la piel del otro y gemidos ahogados por los profundos besos que se brindaban. Seiya se aferró a la cintura de su amada ayudándola a mantener el ritmo suave y firme que la situación exigía.

La calidez del joven la embriagaban inevitablemente, el hacer el amor con Seiya… para ella era la mejor sensación del mundo, estar en brazos de su amado y sentirlo dentro de ella… era como si llenara aquel vacío que una vez la mató en vida, de la cual Seiya la resucitó… pero que siempre estaría la cicatriz en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Serena arqueó su espalda al traspasar los límites que su cuerpo podía soportar y arrastró con ello a Seiya, el sudor de él cayó en el desnudo y femenino cuerpo para fusionarse con el de ella tal como lo hacían sus labios. Ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos al mismo tiempo y el orgasmo murió en los labios de cada unos pronunciando el nombre del otro.

—¡Serena!

—¡Seiya!

—Te amo Serena —ella dejó escapar en un gemido. Una temblor sacudió el cuerpo de ella y no era consecuente del orgasmo, sino que sintió ese "te amo" desde lo más profundo del alma de aquel hombre.

Con la respiración aún jadeante y completamente exhausto se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amada, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Eres el amor de mi vida Bombón —susurró con la voz entrecortada, trató de bajarse del cuerpo de su amada pero esta se lo impidió abrazándolo fuertemente con sus brazos así como con sus piernas.

—No, por favor.

—Pero te estoy aplastando amor —levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Y me encanta —Seiya sonrió, la besó tiernamente y volvió a la misma posición inicial.

Luego de unos minutos rompió aquel íntimo y placentero contacto, se acomodó en la cama quedando recostado de espaldas y atrajo a Serena hacia su cuerpo haciéndola apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que corría el riesgo que se molestara, pero ya estaba hecho y no iba a dar pie atrás. Así que decidió hablar de una vez.

—Bombón, pedí hora a la oficial civil para que nos casemos este viernes —Serena abrió los ojos como plato y se incorporó de tal manera que hizo estremecer al moreno.

—¿E…este viernes? —él hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza— Pero si es en cuatro días más.

—Acaso no quieres convertirte en mi esposa —preguntó en un tono deprimente.

—Es lo que más deseo amor, no me mal interpretes… es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Yo no quiero esperar más amor, no crees que seis años ya es suficiente —hizo un puchero, ante este gesto Serena tomó el rostro de su amor con ambas manos y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

—El viernes será entonces mi príncipe —el moreno acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano y ella frotó su rostro en esta para luego besarla— Serena Black Kou… se oye bien —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—A mí me gusta más Serena Kou Black.

—Pero quiero conservar el apellido de mi mamá Luna, es la persona más importante en mi vida junto con mis dos amores.

—Sí, en realidad se lo ha ganado a pulso. Madre mejor en este mundo no podrías haber tenido —el moreno vio como el rostro de Serena se tornaba triste y melancólico— ¿Qué ocurre amor?

—El otro día me encontré con Ikuko… mi verdadera madre —bajó la mirada— cuando me vio me ignoró completamente… hasta me hizo un desprecio —su novio la abrazó protectoramente.

—Lo siento Bombón, pero ¿por qué no me habías contado? —Serena lo miró con sus ojitos brillosos.

—Por vergüenza.

—No seas tonta Bombón, tú no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada. Si hay alguien que debe sentirlo son ellos por haber actuado como unos trogloditas. Además un día van a reconocer que se equivocaron y tendrán que pedir perdón.

—No me interesa, jamás los perdonaré… ¡jamás!

—Esa será tu decisión Bombón, yo no me voy a entrometer —señaló serio, pero que contrarrestó con la sonrisa que le brindó— pero siempre te apoyaré.

—Gracias mi amor.

—Nada de gracias, yo quiero un bomboncito… así que ahora vamos por él —se abalanzó sobre Serena haciéndole quedar bajo su cuerpo.

—Solo me quieres para que te de un hijo —hizo un puchero.

—Amor, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma —comenzó a cantarle— Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero… me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma, poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo… me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tú estás loca… quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue la noche… cuidarte el alma.

—Te amo —los ojos de Serena estaban brillosos producto de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus bellos orbes.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Bajó de su carro y azotó la puerta de este, echaba humo por las orejas y chispas por los ojos.

—¡NO! tú no te casaras con el idiota de Seiya, ni tampoco tendrás un hijo con él… ¡Tú eres mía! ¡MIA! —le dio una patada al carro que activó inmediatamente la alarma— ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEE? —gritaba como un loco descontrolado, con las manos levantadas hacia el cielo— fui un imbécil, ¿por qué fui tan desgraciado?, ¿por qué? —calló de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

—Vamos levántate —sintió los brazos de su hermana rodear su espalda. Lo ayudó a levantar y lo llevó hasta la sala de su hermosa casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Después de lo que ocurrió en el café, supuse que las cosas no acabarían bien. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Serena? —preguntó fingiendo demencia. El moreno guardó silencio por un momento, luego decidió romper el tenso silencio que se apreciaba en aquella sala.

—Serena es la madre de mi hija —Rei guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego decidió continuar con el show— ¿Qué estás diciendo Darien? ¿Qué hija?

—Serena y yo fuimos novios hace unos años atrás, ella quedó embarazada semanas después de la muerte de Zafiro y yo… —guardó silencio un momento, le costaba asumir la atrocidad que había cometido— traté de hacer desaparecer ese bebé… primero abortarla, luego darla en adopción… hasta que ocurrió el accidente… pero nació contra todos los pronósticos en desventaja.

—Me estás diciendo que tienes un hija y que trataste de matarla —el solo asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos— ¿Y esa niña es… —su hermano la interrumpió antes que acabara la pregunta.

—Es Serenity, ella es mi hija.

—Darien, lo siento sabes que te quiero… pero fuiste un maldito desgraciado.

—No necesito que me lo digas… ya lo asumí… pero quiero compensarlo

—No te mereces a Serenity —Darien la miró incrédulo— déjalas en paz

—Es mi hija, tengo derecho

—¡No lo tienes! —reprochó con la voz cargada de ira

—¡Quiero a Serenity!

—¡NO! —fue un monosílabo autoritario, tajante y claro.

—Tengo derecho —la miró desafiante— ¡es mi hija!

—¡NO ES TU HIJA!, tiene un padre y se llama Seiya. El la trajo a este mundo, la ha cuidado desde que nació, él se ha desvelado las veces que ha enfermado, la ayuda con sus quehaceres escolares y jamás —lo miró con los ojos brillosos— ¡JAMAS! la rechazó, jamás la negó como hija, ni le negó su amor de padre… sin siquiera que corriera una gota de su sangre por sus venas… pero ha sido el mejor padre del mundo y ella lo ama con todo su corazón y ¡SIEMPRE SERA SU PADRE! —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente, era una mirada de reproche y furia— No tienes derecho alguno sobre Serenity, para ella solo eres un desconocido… un hombre petulante, desagradable.

—¡Te equivocas! sí tengo derechos, pediré una prueba de ADN y rectificaré mi paternidad.

—Y que le dirás cuando te pregunte porque no estuviste a su lado cuando pequeña… que quisiste abortarla, que trataste de matarla estando en el vientre de su madre, que la quisiste dar en adopción… dígame doctor Chiba cual de todas escogerá —habló con una seguridad única, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo, pero la realidad es que estaba a punto de largar a llorar… aún le costaba creer lo que había hecho su hermano, aunque Serena ya se lo había dicho años atrás, pero oírlo de su propia boca era otra cosa.

—¡No es justo!

—¿No es justo? —soltó una risa irónica— ¡Justo!, ja... yo te voy a decir que ¡NO ES JUSTO!… que le derrumbes el mundo a una niña inocente y pequeña, que no tiene culpa de nada y que por tu herido ego la destruyas diciéndole que el hombre que la ha criado toda su vida no es su verdadero padre biológico —meneó la cabeza negativamente— déjala en paz Darien, ella es feliz con su familia… no le hagas eso… no la destruyas, te lo ruego.

Darien levantó la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos violetas de su hermana llenos de lágrimas.

—No puedo Rei, las necesito… las quiero de regreso en mi vida, entiéndelo. No soporto cuando le dice papá a Seiya… no puedo soportarlo.

—No Darien, lo siento… tú te lo buscaste, y no puedo entenderte. Serena se va a casar con Seiya y tendrán más bebés. Serenity crecerá con sus hermanos y sus padres… tú tendrás que mantenerte al margen. Olvídate de ellas y rehace tu vida.

—¡NO LO HARE! Serena no se casará con Seiya. Ella es mía ¡MIA! es ¡**mi** mujer!, la madre de ¡**mi** hija! y la quiero conmigo.

—Estas mal Darien, ella jamás regresará contigo. Además ni te recuerda.

—¡Pero lo hará!

—No lo ha hecho en seis años —se cruzó de brazos, ya estaba eufórica ante la tozudez de su hermano— ¡no lo hará nunca!

—Sí lo hará, ella lo hará… me recordará.

—Respóndeme una sola cosa Darien. ¿Qué harás? si Serena recobra la memoria y recuerda todas las atrocidades que tu le hiciste. Si ahora no te quiere, que harás cuando ¡TE ODIE! —Darien abrió los ojos y pestañó varias veces seguidas.

—No, ella no puede odiarme… no puede —murmuró con la voz completamente quebrada.

—Piénsalo Darien, en esta vida todo se paga —se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió. Una vez afuera se apoyó en la puerta y dejó caer las lágrimas que contuvo durante todo ese tiempo— Lo siento hermano, pero te mereces todo lo que estas padeciendo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella misma posición, sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en cualquier para de la sala. De pronto se levantó bruscamente, se revisó los bolsillos. Cuando hubo comprobado que todo estaba en su lugar, la billetera, su chequera, las llaves del carro… se apresuró en salir de la casa, se montó en el carro y desapareció.

—Jamás te casarás con Seiya, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo y para ello se precisamente lo que debo hacer —murmuró para sí, mientras se aproximaba a aquella casa donde sabía con seguridad se encontraba la solución a todos sus problemas.

Aparcó el carro esperando ver algún movimiento. Fueron casi veinte minutos perdidos, pero a él no le importaba, tenía una esperanza y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Serena regresara a su lado junto a Serenity y fueran la familia que siempre debieron ser.

Iba a cambiar la emisora de la radio cuando vio llegar a la rubia, se bajó rápidamente del carro y la abordó en silencio.

—¡Hola preciosa!

—Da…Darien —dijo sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo —de mala gana lo hizo entrar a su casa, fue a la cocina a preparar café, el moreno la esperaba en la sala y observaba todas las fotografías que en ella se encontraban. Minutos más tarde la rubia apareció con dos tazas de café en la mano, le tendió una y le dio un sorbo a la suya.

—De qué quieres hablar —Darien sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos revelaron que no era nada bueno… absolutamente nada bueno.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	9. ¿Casados? Debe ser un Error

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

—De qué quieres hablar —Darien sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos revelaron que no era nada bueno… absolutamente nada bueno.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

—¡No!, yo jamás haría eso Darien —negó con la cabeza— aunque no veo a Serena hace años, ella fue una de mis mejores amigas y aún guardo mucho cariño por ella.

—No me vengas con lecciones de moral Mina —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió irónicamente— que si lo olvidaste tu también te acostaste conmigo y eso no lo hace una "amiga que guarda mucho cariño" —gesticuló las comillas con los dedos.

—Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue solo una locura de una noche —respondió a la defensiva— pero de ahí a hacerle algo como eso a Serena, jamás —Darien abrió su saco y cogió su chequera, quitó uno de los cheques extendiéndoselo a la rubia.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó sin mirar al moreno, la vista estaba fija en aquella exorbitante cifra escrita en aquel documento.

—¡Tu precio! —respondió despotamente… todos tenemos un precio y creo que ese podría ser el tuyo… sé que tienes serios problemas económicos y con esa cifra podrías solucionarlos —dio un sorbo a su café, pero al sentir que ya estaba frío lo devolvió inmediatamente a la mesita de arrimo.

—Pero esto es mucho más de lo que yo necesito… es casi diez veces más —señaló aún incrédula.

—Exacto —se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta la mujer. Se paró detrás del sofá donde estaba sentada y comenzó a masajear sus hombros— tu me ayudas con lo que te pedí y todo ese dinero será tuyo… y a mí jamás me volverás a ver en la vida ¿te parece?

Mina no quería aceptar, encontraba una bajeza lo que le haría a la que una vez fue una de sus mejores amigas… pero la necesidad y todos los problemas que la agobiaban terminaron por corromperla y hacerla aceptar aquella propuesta.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —aceptó resignada— solo espero que Dios nos perdone por lo que vamos a hacer.

—Lo que es a mí, no me interesa el perdón de él… yo estoy condenado al infierno desde hace seis años —dijo en un hilo de voz. Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, a la vez que Mina se levantaba para encaminarlo, sin voltearse a mirarla le dio la última indicación.

—Te espero mañana a las 09:20 a.m. y ¡no faltes Aino!

—Ahí estaré sin falta Darien —el moreno terminó de salir por la puerta y Mina se desplomó en el sofá— perdóname Serena… pero necesito ese dinero —murmuró apenas para sí misma, mientras aún observaba la exorbitante cifra en aquel documento.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Los días pasaron lentamente y para su tranquilidad Darien no irrumpió en sus vidas durante todos esos días. Serena pensó que había cambiado de opinión referente a responsabilizarse de Serenity y por su parte Seiya pensó que se había encaprichado con otra conquista por el momento y que se había olvidado de Serena y Serenity, hasta que se le pasara la calentura nuevamente.

Por fin había llegado el tan anhelado día viernes. Serena, Serenity y Seiya se bajaban del carro, ya en la puerta los esperaba Rei junto a Luna y Artemis, su pareja desde hacía dos años ya, quienes serían los testigos de la boda civil. Por lo rápido de la boda, habían decidido no invitar a nadie más, ya habría tiempo de organizar una gran fiesta con muchos invitados, cuando se realizara la boda religiosa.

Serenity se tomó de la mano de Rei, entraron seguidos por Luna y Artemis y finalmente por Serena y Seiya, este último se encontraba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Tienes las manos sudadas amor —se sonrió— ¿tan nervioso estás?

—Ni te imaginas Bombón —reconoció avergonzado. Serena le extendió un kleenex que sacó de su pequeño bolso de mano y él se secó las manos. Después de arrojar el pañuelo a la basura tomó a su futura esposa de la cintura y ella pasó sus manos por su cuello.

—Te amo —susurró ella en su oído y luego llevó sus labios hasta los de él y lo besó tiernamente— no hallo las horas de convertirme en tu esposa.

—Y yo que llegue la noche de bodas —murmuró bajito y ella le pegó suavemente en el brazo— era una broma bomboncito, sabes que muero por convertirte en mi esposa.

—Lo sé.

De pronto una voz los interrumpió de su hermoso romance.

—Señor Kou, señorita Black tengan la amabilidad de pasar por favor —señaló la secretaria de la oficial civil.

Entraron tomados de la mano seguidos por sus seres queridos. La oficial estaba recogiendo un bolígrafo que se le había caído, cuando se incorporó fijó su mirada inmediatamente en la rubia que se veía radiante y feliz.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Seiya al ver la mirada nada agradable que le dirigía la oficial a su novia.

—¡Ella no se puede casar con usted! —señaló tajante.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó en un tono bastante molesto el moreno— y ¿por qué según usted no se puede casar conmigo?

—Porque yo la casé hace unos días atrás.

—¿QUEEEEEEEEE? —fue el monosílabo a coro que retumbó por toda la sala.

—¡Sí!—lo oficial comenzó a buscar en sus archivadores, hasta que logró dar con el documento— ¡aquí está! —le extendió una carpeta a los novios que lo leyeron no una sino muchas veces. Serena sintió como las piernas le temblaban no sosteniéndola y tuvo que sentarse ante la pérdida de equilibrio.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Seiya sin quitar la vista del documento.

—Que la señora aquí presente está casada con el señor —leyó la copia del certificado— Darien Chiba, de hecho yo misma los casé.

—¡NO! ¡YO NO ME HE CASADO CON NADIE! —gritó eufórica Serena— Dios esto debe ser una pesadilla, yo no he hecho nada —se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a mecerse— yo no me he casado con Darien… no me he casado con él —Seiya se inclinó y la abrazó.

—Tranquila Bombón, aquí debe de haber un error —se oía más a querer convencerse a sí mismo a decirlo con seguridad que no fuera cierto.

—Perdón —intervino Rei— pero ¿cuando supuestamente fue la boda?

—El martes —señaló la oficial sin necesidad de ver el expediente.

—¿Y cómo está tan segura de ello? —preguntó incrédulamente.

—Porque ha sido una de las bodas más extrañas que me ha tocado celebrar. El hombre no estaba muy seguro de querer casarse y usted —señaló a Serena— le rogó prácticamente para que lo hiciera —entrecerró los ojos y llevó su dedo índice hasta su boca— si mal no recuerdo le dijo que lo hiciera por —cerró los ojos tratando de recordar y lo logró— ¡Serenity! —Serena y Seiya se miraron ante la revelación de la mujer.

—Debe haber un error —volvió a rebatir Seiya.

—No lo hay —señaló molesta la oficial— era ella —la estudió fijamente— definitivamente era ella… esta mujer está casada y ese certificado lo corrobora —señaló la carpeta con su dedo— ¿esa es su firma?

La pareja tomó el certificado y lo volvió a examinar con detalle y no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veían.

—¿Es su firma? —volvió a preguntar molesta y Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí lo es —apenas esbozó en un hilo de voz.

—Mami ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó inocentemente Serenity que no entendía, afortunadamente que ocurría, pero Serena estaba tan shockeada que no le prestó la más mínima atención.

—No es nada Bomboncito —respondió Seiya, que miró a Luna quien entendió inmediatamente aquella mirada.

—Serenity vamos por un helado con tata Artemis —la niña la miró con el ceño fruncido

—¿Y la boda de mis papás?

—Hay problemas con unos documentos y no se podrá realizar ahora… pero eso son cosas de adultos, así que dejemos lo solucionen ellos —la niña no tenía la menor intención de moverse de aquel lugar y se aferró a la mano de su papá.

—Papi —lo miró con ojitos temerosos— tú serás siempre mi papito ¿verdad? nadie te va a reemplazar —la oficial miró la escena y se le recogió el estómago— ¿te casarás con mi mami?

—Si mi amor, me casaré con mami —la besó en la punta de la nariz— y jamás nadie va a separarnos o reemplazarme —la abrazó fuertemente— yo siempre seré tu papá —tuvo que contener las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Serenity, vamos por un helado y después vamos al parque de diversiones —sugirió Artemis.

—¡SIIIIIIIIII!, pero te vas a subir conmigo a los juegos.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Y te vas a subir a la montaña rusa —Luna palideció y Artemis se colocó verde al recordar que le temía a las alturas.

—S...s…s…s…sí —le costó mucho balbucear aquel monosílabo. La niña soltó a su padre y corrió a tomar la mano del pobre hombre.

—Entonces que esperas, nos vemos… adiosito —jaló a Luna y Artemis fuera y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó la oficial completamente desconcertada.

—Que mi novia jamás se ha casado con ese hombre.

—Yo misma los casé —miró a Serena reprochándola con la mirada.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Serena miró a Seiya quien recién pudo apreciar todas las lágrimas marcadas en su hermoso rostro, el cual ahora se encontraba cubierto en una gama multicolor producto del maquillaje corrido— Seiya, te juro que yo no me he casado con Darien, te lo juro.

—Lo sé Bombón, tranquila —señaló muy seguro de sus palabras— aquí algo sucedió y estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto está el desgraciado de Chiba —Seiya miró a la morena— perdóname Rei, sé que es tu hermano… pero tú sabes perfectamente que lo único que ha hecho es daño.

—Lo sé Seiya, yo también pienso igual que tú —aceptó entre avergonzada y decepcionada— yo también creo que Darien está detrás de esto.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —señaló la oficial y un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar mientras se abría la puerta y entraba el causante de todos los males.

—¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? —gritó casi al borde del desquicio Seiya.

—Vengo a buscar a **mi esposa **—sonrió victorioso y miró a la oficial— ahora entiende porque no estaba seguro de casarme con ella.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente Señor Chiba —miró a Serena con desagrado— es una lástima que se haya casado con una… —calló ante las palabras de Seiya.

—¡Le prohíbo! que hable así de mi novia —regañó el moreno— ella no se ha casado con este desgraciado y jamás lo haría.

—Pues ya lo hizo —recordó Darien en tono burlesco— te lo dije una vez imbécil, ella jamás se casaría contigo.

Seiya no pudo más y abalanzó sobre Darien cayéndole a golpes que obviamente fueron respondidos por la contraparte. La sala parecía que hubiera sido azotada por un huracán, cientos de cosas regadas por el suelo, pequeñas gotas de sangre por todas partes y ambos hombres se molían a golpes en el suelo. Serena aún seguía en estado de shock y era abrazada por Rei, mientras la oficial había salido raudamente de la oficina y había llamado a la policía.

—¡BASTA! ¡SUELTENSE! —gritaba desesperada Rei, pero los hombres no la hicieron el menor caso.

—Eres un maldito desgraciado, no deberías haber regresado jamás.

—Estás celoso porque Serena me prefirió a mí y se casó finalmente conmigo.

—Eso no es verdad. Serena no se ha casado contigo —lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, Darien se acomodó y escupió un poco de sangre para poder hablar.

—Sí lo hizo, porque jamás dejó de amarme.

—¡YO NO ME HE CASADO CONTIGO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

—¡SERENA! —gritó Rei sin reaccionar a seguirla.

—¡SERENAAAAA! —gritó Seiya que a diferencia de Rei si corrió tras ella, dejando tirado en el suelo a Darien, pero fue detenido en la puerta por los oficiales de policía que venían a detenerlos.

—Déjeme —trató de zafar el agarre— debo ir tras mi novia —señaló preocupado.

—Querrás decir tras mi esposa —esbozó Darien con sorna, mientras se limpiaba con la mano el hilo de sangre que bajaba desde el corte de una ceja.

—Oficiales, exijo que los detenga a los dos por el desastre que causaron aquí —señaló la oficial, aquel lugar con la mano.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Al día siguiente a primera hora Rei se encontraba en la delegación de policía con dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza de Seiya y Darien. Cuando los hombres salieron de sus celdas, Rei casi se muere de la impresión al ver la condición de ambos… se veían realmente espantosos con hematomas morados, verdes, amarillos.

—Aún no puedo creer que sean tan bestias, actuaron como verdaderos cavernícolas —reprochó con un tono bastante molesto— de ti lo esperaba —el moreno rodó los ojos— pero de ti jamás —apuntó a Seiya con un dedo en el pecho.

—Rei, ¿dónde está Serena?, ¿está bien? —preguntó inquieto Seiya.

—Ella está bien, está en casa… no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, pero está un poco más tranquila.

—¿Y mi hija? —preguntó Darien y Seiya lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Serenity está con Luna —respondió mirando a Seiya e ignorando a su hermano.

—Gracias por todo Rei y disculpa las molestias —se despidió de la morena.

—Dale mis cariños a Serena, cuídala mucho y procura que descanse —dijo Rei en tono bastante fraternal.

—Lo haré —le guiñó un ojo.

—Dile a mi esposa que la quiero en nuestra casa y nuestra cama esta noche —Darien comenzó a caminar hasta la salida y Seiya estuvo a punto de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él, sino hubiera sido por Rei que lo detuvo en el acto.

—Seiya no cometas una locura. Serena te necesita sobre todo en estos momentos, no vale la pena mancharte las manos —susurró en su oído mientras lo sujetaba.

—No puedo soportarlo Rei, te imaginas a Serena casada con ese infeliz… después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir… no es justo… Serena no… —su voz se quebró.

—Lo sé Seiya, lo sé —suspiró— pero ahora más que nunca debes estar a su lado y por ningún motivo debes permitir que mi hermano se acerque a ella… además hay que hacer algo con esa supuesta "boda"

—Tienes razón —inhaló profundamente varias veces con lo que logró tranquilizarse— podrías llevarme a casa por favor.

—Claro, vamos —se dirigieron hasta el carro de la joven.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Después de veinte minutos llegaron hasta la casa de la pareja frustrada de esposos, Seiya se bajó del carro y Rei se dirigió hasta su hogar. Entró y encontró todo en la más absoluta penumbra, las cortinas estaban cerradas en toda la casa, a pesar que eran las 10:30 a.m. ya. Supuso que estaría durmiendo y se dirigió a buscarla a la habitación. La cama estaba revuelta, pero Serena no se encontraba ahí, la buscó en el baño, la biblioteca, el balcón… por toda la casa… sin resultados.

—¡Bombón! ¡Bombooooon! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Amor! —un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle de pies a cabeza y una sensación de inseguridad e intranquilidad se apoderó de él. Se llevó una mano a la frente y gruñó por lo bajo.

—Mierda —tomó las llaves de su carro y salió rumbo al lugar, donde con seguridad la encontraría. En el trayecto trató de comunicarse varias veces a su móvil sin resultados, solo arrojaba el buzón de mensajería.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Se bajó del taxi y se encaminó a la entrada de su preciosa casa. Para su sorpresa frente a él se encontraba apoyada la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes que le quitaba el sueño, la respiración y la cordura. Apresuró el paso para llegar más rápido hacia ella.

—¡Princesa! —esbozó muy animado y feliz al verla. Se acercó a abrazarla y fue cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su de por sí ya maltratado ojo izquierdo.

—Auchhhh —se llevó una mano al ojo, a la vez que Serena se masajeaba los nudillos que le ardían producto del golpe que le dio en el ojo a Darien— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Te dije que no te me acercaras, que te alejaras de mí y mi familia —reprochó llena de furia.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y Serena sintió un revoloteo en el estómago enfadándose aún más.

—¡Basta!

—¿Qué cosa? —le dijo él en tono pausado.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—No te estoy mirando… te estoy admirando ¿acaso te molesta?

—No me molestaría sí fuera admiración, pero tu mirada no indica eso precisamente —justificó con voz fría y muy segura, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿No? —señaló con sorna— ¿Y según tú cómo te estoy mirando?

—Como si te perteneciera

—Me perteneces y… te deseo… más de lo que he deseado a ninguna mujer ¿tienes idea de lo excitante que resultas cuando te enfadas?

Serena a esta altura ya estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Eres un idiota!

De pronto la agarró por la cintura con fuerza y la estrechó contra su pecho, pegando su cara a la suya.

—¡SUELTAME! —trató de zafarse de sus brazos sin conseguirlo.

—Pero amor.

—NO ME LLAMES AMOR, ¡YO NO SOY TU AMOR! entiéndelo yo NO TE CONOZCO —con un dedo se golpeaba suavemente la sien derecha— grábatelo bien ¡NO TE CONOZCO! —Darien sintió como su corazón se paralizó por unos segundos y a su mente golpearon las palabras de Rei

—_**Estas mal Darien, ella jamás regresará contigo. Además ni te recuerda.**_

—_**¡Pero lo hará!**_

—_**No lo ha hecho en seis años —se cruzó de brazos, ya estaba eufórica ante la tozudez de su hermano— ¡no lo hará nunca!**_

—Si me conoces princesa, busca dentro de tu corazón —llevó ambas manos al rostro de la joven y acercó sus labios a los de ella, no los besó… solamente los rozó con los suyos— ¡Recuerdame!

Un estrepitoso sonido de un carro frenando de golpe se oyó de pronto, seguido del azote de una puerta.

—¡SUELTALA! —fueron los gritos que se oían a reproche— ¡BOMBON!

.

.

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – **me encantó la canción Rata de dos Patas, no la conocía, jajajaja me reí mucho. Gracias por compartirla.

**Iron y Lucy-Luna – **estoy acabando un one-shot de Serena & Haruka que me pidió Haruka19 y escribo un Serena & Diamante, pero necesito saber que quieren romance, humor… espero su respuesta.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	10. Volverás a ser Mía

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

—Si me conoces princesa, busca dentro de tu corazón —llevó ambas manos al rostro de la joven y acercó sus labios a los de ella, no los besó… solamente los rozó con los suyos— ¡Recuérdame! —se oía a súplica.

Un estrepitoso sonido de un carro frenando de golpe se oyó de pronto, seguido del azote de una puerta.

—¡SUELTALA! —fueron los gritos que se oían a reproche— ¡BOMBON!

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Caminó como un león tras su presa, con paso firme y desafiante, su mirada estaba oscurecida producto de la ira que sentía en ese momento. Llegó hasta ellos y jaló a Serena del brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, señalando posesión, aunque sin ejercer presión sobre esta para lastimarla.

—¡SUELTA A MI ESPOSA! EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE —la voz de Darien era autoritaria y colérica.

—Ella no es tu esposa y nunca lo será.

—Lo siento mucho Kou —señaló con sorna— pero el certificado de matrimonio dice todo lo contrario —una sonrisa irónica se curvó en sus labios— Serena es **mi** **esposa** y Serenity es **mi** **hija**… es decir son **mi familia **por si no te quedó claro.

—Yo no me he casado contigo y por qué sigues insistiendo que Serenity es tu hija —señaló molesta y fingiendo ignorancia— Serenity es hija de Seiya, el hombre que amo y que amaré toda mi vida —Darien sintió no una, sino varias puñaladas en su corazón.

—¡NO LO ES! Yo soy su padre —Seiya soltó una irónica carcajada.

—Tienes que ser demasiado egoísta y egocéntrico para llamarte a sí mismo "padre" —lo miró desafiante— creo que debes buscar el significado de la palabra en un diccionario… la persona que intenta deshacerse de un bebé y quiere reclamarla después de años sin hacerse presente no tiene precisamente ese nombre —el tono de su voz reflejaba ira, cólera… hasta odio…

Serena tomó la mano de Seiya y se aferró fuertemente a ella.

—Seiya, vámonos. Quiero irme de aquí por favor —rogó la rubia.

Ambos se giraron para dirigirse al carro del moreno. Lo sucedido a continuación fue tan rápido que ninguno fue capaz de reaccionar ante los sucesos. De pronto Seiya se encontró solo en la calle y Serena era arrastrada dentro de la casa de Darien.

—¡SUELTAME! No quiero ir —trataba de zafarse sin éxito del agarre del moreno— por favor suéltame ¡SEIYA! ¡AYUDAME! ¡SEIYAAAAA!

Por su parte el moreno gritaba como si lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro.

—¡SERENNNNAAAAAAAA! —Seiya aferró sus manos a la reja del portal y comenzó a sacudirla bruscamente con la intención de abrirla, sin conseguirlo. Dándose por vencido sacó su móvil y llamó a la policía inmediatamente— TE JURO QUE SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLE UN CABELLO TE MATO DESGRACIADO, ¡TE MATO! —gritaba desesperado al ver como su novia se perdía tras la puerta de la casa con Darien.

Al cerrar la puerta Serena logró soltarse.

—Déjame ir, Seiya llamará a la policía y te va a ir mal —trató de oírse segura, pero su voz solo revelaba que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Puede llamar a Scotland Yard si quiere y no me tocaran un cabello —sonrió victorioso— te recuerdo querida mía que eres **mi esposa**.

—¡NO LO SOY! —escupió con rabia.

—Nuestro certificado de matrimonio dice lo contrario —al ver la mirada de Darien comenzó a retroceder de espalda, chocando con cuanta cosa topaba en su retaguardia.

—Por favor, déjame ir —el negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo… —su tono de voz se volvió juguetón— mmm… en realidad puedo… pero no quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se reprochó mentalmente por haber hecho esa estúpida pregunta, si conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

—A ti, te quiero a ti —detuvo su caminar y la observó fijamente— ¡te quiero de regreso en mi vida!

—¿Por qué, Darién? ¿Por qué me atormentas?

—No tengo la más mínima intención de atormentarte —dijo con voz queda— Me perteneces y no dejaré que finjas que no existo en tu vida.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy parte de tu vida, nunca lo he sido, ni nunca lo seré —Darien se molestó ante el nuevo rechazo de la rubia, empuñando su mano golpeó un pilar.

—¡Maldita sea Serena!, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa mentira. Reconoce que jamás perdiste la memoria —Serena enarcó una ceja y se hizo la ofendida.

—¿Perdón? ¡Me estás llamando mentirosa! —su templanza y lo ofendida eran digno de un óscar.

—Te conozco Serena —su sonrisa burlesca se hizo presente en sus labios y Serena apretó sus puños para no golpearlo— te conozco "perfectamente" y sé que me estás mintiendo —posó sus manos en su barbilla— aún no entiendo él porque… pero por el momento no me interesa. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, que a su vez continuó retrocediendo de espaldas.

—Detente ahí Darien o juro que te voy a dejar estéril de la patada que te voy a dar —la expresión implacable del rostro masculino le indicó que no lo iba a hacer… no se iba a detener.

—No te atreverías pequeña. En el fondo de tu corazón aún me amas —Serena entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se apretaron en una dura línea, estaba a punto de estallar en palabras nada bonitas hacia el moreno, pero se controló para no llegar a los extremos, aunque no significaba que no le diría nada.

—¡Eres tan… tan… tan bestia primitiva!¡Deberías estar en una jaula! –Serena perdió el control ante la arrogancia de Darién —el moreno soltó una corta carcajada.

—No soy primitivo princesa, solo soy posesivo con lo que me pertenece —Serena pestañó varias veces seguidas.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Es imposible que hayas dicho lo que acabas de decir.

—¡Lo he dicho! —aceptó muy seguro de sus palabras.

—No te pertenezco —Darien volvió a molestarse ante la constante negativa de la rubia.

—Ya acabemos con esta farsa Serena —el brillo en su mirada le indicó a la rubia, que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente— De una vez deja caer el telón de esta farsa —Serena cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Después de unos segundos exhaló el aire retenido, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró fijo.

—¡Esta bien! quieres hablar, muy bien hagámoslo —lo miró desafiante.

—Por fin —señaló victorioso. Claro que cantó victoria antes de tiempo.

—Por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi hija, por tu culpa perdí a mi familia, por tu culpa perdí mis amigas… es decir… por tu culpa perdí todo lo que una vez ame en la vida —Darien no emitió comentario alguno solo se dedicó a leer sus ojos, los cuales le indicaban cuanto rencor guardaba en su corazón.

—No fue mi intención —Serena soltó una irónica carcajada.

—Me trataste como una puta —escupió con dolor— destruiste mi vida, mis sueños, rechazaste a nuestra hija y ahora, después de seis años pretendes hacerme creer que puedes venir diciendo que soy tuya… y que ¿no fue tu intención? ¡Estás enfermo Darien!

El no supo cómo responder a las palabras de ella. Era cierto, en su corazón sabía que por su culpa había destruido y destrozado la vida de Serena… y no solo a ella sino a una pequeña inocente que no tenía culpa de nada, que no había pedido venir a este mundo. No obstante lo había hecho y ahora era una hermosa niña… su hija… la que nunca le diría papá.

—Has cambiado.

—Sí, yo he cambiado y tú, no, pero ése no es el tema —se quejó con un mohín de enfado.

—Serena, por favor te lo ruego dame una oportunidad —suspiró— prometo que esta vez haré las cosas bien.

—Definitivamente eres idiota Darien, ya te dije —llevó sus dedo índice a su sien derecha— grábatelo bien NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA, NI EN LA DE SERENITY ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

—Pero...

—¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

—No sabía que te había lastimado tanto —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos— ¿tanto me odias?

—No te odio, después de todo eres el padre de Serenity, pero no te niego que te guardo mucho rencor —desvió la mirada— y no sé si alguna vez logre borrar ese sentimiento de mi corazón.

—Sé que cometí un error Serena —la rubia cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes— ¿sucede algo?

—No puedo creer que lo llames "error" —escupió con rabia— te mandaste el cagazo de tu vida y tu le llamas simplemente "error"

—Me mal interpretaste Serena —la rubia se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos, no quería seguir oyendo las estúpidas escusas del moreno, ya tenía bastante con lo que había oído anteriormente. No quería saber nada de él. Darién no tenía una sola virtud que pudiera conmoverla. Seis años atrás sin embargo había sentido un gran amor por él, pero en ese entonces había elegido con el corazón, no con la cabeza. Pero ahora a su lado tenía un hombre que la amaba incondicionalmente por sobre todas las cosas y ella era muy feliz junto a él, y Darien no cabía en su vida.

—Te estás portando como una niña chiquita y caprichosa, quítate inmediatamente las manos de los oídos, esa no es una actitud de una mujer adulta —reprochó mosqueado y Serena pestañó varias veces seguidas incrédula.

—¿No es la actitud de una mujer adulta? —dijo ella con una mueca irónica— por favor Darien mejor guarda silencio que te está enterrando en la mierda cada vez más —Darién lanzó un gruñido y le agarró la mano.

—¡Suéltame! —se zafó del agarre— ya te dije que no me tocaras.

—No puedo evitarlo princesa, te deseo.

—Y vamos con la burra al trigo. Ya te dije que no te quiero en mi vida, ya no significas nada para mí. Yo amo a Seiya y voy a formar una familia con él.

—¡NO!, no lo harás… no lo permitiré… tu eres mía y Serenity es mi hija, ¡MIA! —Serena suspiró resignada al darse cuenta que Darién no estaba realmente arrepentido. No solo estaba celoso de Seiya, sino que se sentía muy herido en su orgullo de macho. No podía soportar que la madre de su hija prefiriera a otro y ese otro era nada más ni nada menos que Seiya, su ex mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué mi amigo? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Tengo mal gusto, Darién ¿no lo sabías? Después de todo, una vez fui capaz de elegirte —Darien enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos— El se interesó realmente por mí y por Serenity, me brindó su ayuda, su apoyo, su cariño y me enamoré de él… me enamoré como nunca pensé que lo haría —en su voz se transmitía admiración, ternura, devoción y amor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Darien— me hizo creer nuevamente en el amor, me hizo revalorizarme y… —guardó silencio.

—¿Y? —Serena mantuvo el silencio— Continúa con lo que ibas a decir —pidió el moreno. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero irme, déjame ir por favor —murmuró, y no le importó rogarlo.

—Realmente te perdí —balbuceó y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes perder algo que jamás fue tuyo —él la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Serena cerró los ojos y suspiró, para luego abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente.

—A los quince años no puedes enamorarte, solo es una ilusión… una utopía, un espejismo de adolecentes… —Serena pudo notar como el semblante del hombre cambiaba lentamente así como su tonalidad de piel, de moreno a pálido.

—Me estás diciendo que —tragó duro— ¿jamás me amaste? —ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo descubrí con el tiempo, a medida que me enamoraba de Seiya.

—No, me estás mintiendo. Estás inventando esto para desquitarte de mí —ella nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

—No siempre se puede tener todo en la vida Darien, asúmelo —comenzó a caminar a la puerta lentamente— lo siento pero creo que debías saber la verdad. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una familia que atender.

—¡Espera! —no se detuvo, continuó el avance hasta la puerta. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Darien.

—Por favor no me dejes, no te vayas… te lo suplico no me dejes —su voz quebrada de oía a súplica.

—Lo siento Darien, pero no puedo… una vez tuvimos una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste —Quitó las manos del moreno de su cintura y tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero un brazo detuvo que la abriera.

—¡No puedes irte! —Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres mi esposa y me debes respeto y si te digo que no saldrás por esa puerta, así será —Darien se llevó una mano al área adolorida producto de la bofetada que le había propinado Serena en su mejilla derecha.

—¡NO SOY TU ESPOSA! MALDITA SEA.

—¡Lo eres! y no te voy a permitir este comportamiento —la tomó bruscamente de un brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ella luchó para evitarlo, pero no logró evitar que la besara demandantemente. De pronto se encontró probando un desagradable sabor metálico… su propia sangre, producto de un mordisco en el labio inferior.

—¡Eres un infeliz!

—Ya te dije princesa, me debes respeto soy tu esposo.

—¡No lo eres! ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? —masculló completamente indignada y la sonrisa en los labios de Darien dieron a entender perfectamente lo que quería.

—Pero que bien me conoces princesa, esa mirada me indica que sí sabes lo que quiero.

—¡NO! El sexo no resolverá nuestros problemas… es precisamente lo que los empezó y NO PIENSO ACOSTARME CONTIGO.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó desafiante.

—Completamente —su corta respuesta fue tajante.

—Lamento comunicarte que te equivocas princesa, te comunico que si lo harás —le cedió el paso para que saliera de la casa— Y serás tú quien fije el día y la hora de nuestra cita pequeña —aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una convicción única, cosa que a Serena le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Vete a la mierda Darien —se aferró al pomo de la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Afuera se encontró con Seiya que estaba desesperado.

—¡Serena! ¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese infeliz te hizo algo? —ella corrió a sus brazos.

—Tranquilo amor, no me hizo nada. Solo habló estupideces, nada más —trató de bajar el perfil al asunto, pero él no le creyó. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios de su amada.

—¿Cómo que no te tocó? —pasó suavemente un dedo por el labio lastimado, borrando un pequeño hilo de sangre que aún brotaba— ¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?

—No quiero hablar de ello Seiya, solo quiero ir a casa por favor —la llevó hasta el carro y cerró a la puerta una vez que hubo subido. Rodeó el vehículo hasta subirse el también, lo encendió y dio marcha. A su lado Serena iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, él la miraba de reojo sumamente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?… Serena… Serena —al no recibir contestación— ¡SERENAAAAAA!

—Eh, dijiste algo Seiya.

—¿Qué diablos pasó ahí adentro?

—Ya te dije no quiero hablar de eso ahora —señaló tajante— me duele la cabeza.

—¡Tú y tu malditos dolores de cabeza! —escupió con rabia— cada vez que quieres evadir un tema te duele la cabeza —Serena lo miró completamente desconcertada y aprovechó que el carro estaba detenido por el semáforo para abrir la puerta.

—¡Tú también te puedes ir a la mierda! —bajó y cerró de un portazo.

—¡SERENA! ¡SERENAAAAA! —fue en vano, el semáforo cambió a verde y debió avanzar. Cuando pudo estacionar unos metros más adelante se regresó corriendo en busca de la rubia, pero no la encontró.

—¿Dónde estás Serena? —susurró, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por las palabras dichas a la rubia minutos atrás.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Serena no dejaba de revolver su café, las palabras de Darien la habían sacado de quicio… pero las de Seiya simplemente la destrozaron.

—Seiya —balbuceó, dejando rodar unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Con la manga de su sweater se limpió sin importarle mancharlo con maquillaje. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, revisó el visor… era Seiya.

—¡No pienso contestarle! —señaló como si el aparato la escuchara. Sonó durante mucho tiempo, pero se mantuvo fiel a sus principios y no le contestó. Fue cuando el móvil vibró anunciando un mensaje que tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje.

Por un momento cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, luego volvió a leer el mensaje. Sin convencerse de lo que leía.

—Con razón este infeliz estaba tan seguro de sus palabras —tomó el móvil y comenzó a marcar— ¡No sabes cómo te odio Chiba!

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	11. El que la sigue la Consigue

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Por un momento cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, luego volvió a leer el mensaje. Sin convencerse de lo que leía.

—Con razón este infeliz estaba tan seguro de sus palabras —tomó el móvil y comenzó a marcar— ¡No sabes cómo te odio Chiba!

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

—No princesa, no me odias… es solo que no quieres aceptar que aún te mueres por mi —señaló con sorna al otro lado de la línea.

—Déjate de estupideces Chiba y dime que es lo que quieres específicamente.

—Ya te dije en el mensaje —Serena guardó silencio unos segundos, volvió a leer el mensaje… "_**Solo una noche, y salgo de tu vida y la de Serenity para siempre" **_—finalmente suspiró.

—No lo haré.

—¿Estás segura? Estoy arriesgando mucho princesa y esta oferta la haré solamente una vez… yo que tu lo pensaría bien.

—Deja de llamarme princesa y no lo haré ¡NO!

—¿Segura?

—Cuál parte de ¡NO! es la que no entendiste, para explicártelo con manzanas —respondió en forma bastante irónica.

—Bueno, no digas que no te di una oportunidad… lástima ahora tendrás que soportar los juicios, las visitas, las vacaciones compartidas… mmm… pensándolo bien ¡no será así!… tú estás casada conmigo, tenemos una hija y si deseas divorciarte serán a lo menos tres años para poder hacerlo —a través del teléfono Serena podía percibir perfectamente la gran sonrisa en los labios del moreno.

—¡Eres un infeliz!

—Lo sé, lo reconozco… pero me importa un verdadero bledo. Nos vemos princesa.

—¡ESPERA! —demasiado tarde Darien ya había cortado.

—¡Mierda! ahora voy a tener que llamar nuevamente a ese estúpido —se reprendió a sí misma, comenzó a marcar nuevamente el número de Darien.

—Como lo odio —gruñó al ver que el moreno se estaba haciendo derogar al no contestar inmediatamente— ¡imbécil!

—Qué genio princesa, cualquiera diría que has tenido un mal día —Serena guardó silencio unos segundos tratando de controlarse, cosa que logró solamente a medias.

—Ya cállate payaso, que ambos sabemos que si estoy así es por tu culpa.

—Bueno, que quieres —su tono de voz fue bastante desagradable— no tengo tiempo para perderlo, me voy a tirar a una morena que tengo justo en frente —por el tono de su voz Serena supo que era verdad lo que le decía.

—No cambias Chiba, sigues siendo el mismo cerdo de siempre —masculló indignada.

—Mmm… en eso te equivocas muñeca… soy peor, cuando te tenga en mis brazos lo sabrás —Serena rodó los ojos e hizo un mueca con la boca.

—Cómo estás tan seguro que me tendrás en tus brazos nuevamente.

—De otra manera no me hubieras llamado tontuela, ya me tienes la fecha.

—No, solo te estaba llamando para decirte que lo pensaré —reconoció en un hilo de voz y sumamente avergonzada.

—En ese caso no tenemos nada que hablar. Cuando tengas el día y la hora, me llamas y me citas… ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tonterías —cortó el llamado, dejando a Serena echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡JURO QUE TE ODIO! —gritaba a todo pulmón, haciendo una pataleta, sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor la escuchara o la viera.

Su móvil nuevamente comenzó a sonar, contestó de mala gana sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, infeliz? —escupió en una mezcla entre rabia y dolor.

—Bombón —fue pronunciado en apenas un susurro. Serena sintió como se congelaba toda la sangre de su cuerpo y se le olvidó respirar.

—Se…Seiya —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¡Perdóname! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bombón por favor perdóname… te lo suplico dime dónde estás —su voz se oía angustiada— te he buscado por toda la ciudad… dime dónde estás e iré enseguida a buscarte.

—Estoy en Suzu tomando un café, no es necesario que vengas por mí —suspiró.

—No Bombón, yo quiero ir por ti. Dame la dirección —insistió tajante. Serena nuevamente suspiró y optó por darle en el gusto.

—Café Suzu, queda en Shibuya 3F 150–0042

—No te muevas voy inmediatamente para allá —cortó el llamado. Serena dio otro sorbo a su café, hizo una mueca de desagrado al saberlo helado. Optó por pedir otro, ya que debería esperar a Seiya tenía tiempo para beber al menos unos tres y eso iba a hacer.

Veinte minutos después, pidió la cuenta y se dispuso a salir del café. Cuando llegó a la puerta sintió la fría brisa en su rostro y cerró sus ojos. Sus mejillas se enfriaron inmediatamente al igual que sus piernas y maldijo el haber vestido tan ligeramente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con el dueño de sus suspiros, estaba parado frente a ella con su rostro pálido, los ojos brillosos y en una de sus manos una hermosa rosa azul. Ella caminó lentamente hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de él y se paró a mirarlo detenidamente. El extendió su brazo y le ofreció la bella rosa.

—En el lenguaje de las flores significa perdóname —Serena cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que le regaló una rosa… hacía seis años atrás.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Flash Back…**_

_De pronto observó la rosa fijamente, una bella sonrisa se formó en sus labios y quedó fascinada por su color, era un rosado suave, para nada común —la tomó en sus manos temblorosas._

—_En el lenguaje de las flores significa aprecio, admiración y simpatía —añadió Seiya al ver que la rubia no salía de su asombro._

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Serena no pudo evitarlo y dejó rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. En ese momento sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… aquellos brazos que le transmitían tanta paz, seguridad, pero sobre todo amor.

—Lo recordaste ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se aferró al abrazo del él.

—Perdóname Seiya, por favor perdóname… sabes que te amo con toda mi alma… fui una tonta —Seiya la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No mi amor, el tonto fui yo —suavemente tomó el mentón de la rubia y levantó su rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos— jamás debí haberte tratado así. Nunca debí haberte dicho algo como eso… es solo que sentí tantos celos y miedo —Serena lo miró sorprendida— tuve miedo que me dejaras por él… después de todo fue tu primer amor y es el padre de Serenity —Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, el padre de Serenity eres ¡**tú**! tú eres quien ha estado a su lado desde antes de nacer, la has criado, cuidado, protegido, educado y amado sin llevar siquiera una sola gota de tu sangre. Eres el único padre que ella reconoce y reconocerá. Y eres el amor de mi vida, jamás te dejaría por nadie.

El moreno la abrazó como si no quisiera que se le escapara de las manos y ella descansó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro. De pronto abrió los ojos y su vista se clavó fijamente en una persona que no veía hacía años y se alegró mucho de verla.

Soltó el abrazo de su novio y corrió hasta ella.

—¡MINA! ¡MINA AINO! —la rubia se giró a observar desde donde la llamaban y sintió que las piernas no la sostenían

—Por Dios, Serena —balbuceó apenas para sí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

—¡Mina! ¿Cómo estás? Tantos años sin verte amiga —señaló Serena mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a la rubia.

Por su parte Mina tardó varios segundos en responder el abrazo de su "amiga". Cuando finalmente lo hizo largó a llorar como niña pequeña, se sentía miserable… lo que le había hecho no tenía nombre… en realidad si tenía… lo que había hecho era una canallada.

—Amiga, no es para que te pongas así —susurró fraternalmente Serena y Mina largó más fuerte el llanto.

(_**Amiga… si supiera que aquella palabra es lo más lejano a la realidad… soy una maldita traidora**_) —se atormentaba mentalmente.

—¿Cómo has estado Mina? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—Ehhh… mmm… yo…

—Bombón porque mejor no le haces el interrogatorio en casa, así tienes tiempo de ponerle la lamparita en la cara y atarla en la silla —se mofó Seiya por la actitud de su novia.

—¡Perdón! —se excusó avergonzada, Mina se limitó a sonreír— Mina te presento a mi novio Seiya Kou —Mina pestañó varias veces seguidas hasta que finalmente habló.

—Tu… ¿tu novio? —Serena asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vamos a casarnos… después de solucionar un pequeño problemita con una gran rata —Mina supuso que esa rata sería Darien Chiba y aquel problemita la implicaba directamente a ella por el fraude de identidad que había cometido.

—Los felicito —balbuceó apenas. Serena con lo despistada que era no notó nada raro en su amiga, pero para Seiya no pasó desapercibido lo tensa y nerviosa que se sentía aquella mujer, pero decidió no seguir sus instintos detectivescos en aquel momento…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de varios minutos tratando de convencer a Mina a acompañarlos finalmente se encontraban sentadas en la sala de su casa bebiendo café, comiendo pastelillos y conversando.

—Así que estudiaste actuación… me alegro ese siempre fue tu sueño.

—Sí —dijo Mina melancólicamente y suspiró— desgraciadamente seguí mi corazón y no a mi cabeza.

—Te entiendo perfectamente Mina, te entiendo perfectamente —dijo Serena haciendo referencia a su relación con Darien años atrás.

—¿Y qué fue de tu vida amorosa? ¿Estás casada? ¿Aún soltera? —Mina bajó la mirada.

—Soy… viuda —confesó en un hilo de voz— mi esposo… falleció hace unos meses nada más.

—Lo siento, no quise ser inoportuna —se disculpó Serena, Mina negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema, no tenías como saberlo. Además son cosas que ocurren —trató de oírse como si lo hubiera superado, pero su voz quebrada y el brillo de sus ojos delataban que no era así— ¿Y tu hijo? —preguntó tímidamente y ahora fue Serena quien negó con la cabeza.

—Hija —dijo orgullosamente— tuve una hermosa niña, se llama Serenity —suspiró— es una preciosura de niña, dulce, tierna… pero te juro que a veces me vuelve loca —Mina rió.

—Supongo que será como tu cuando pequeña.

—La verdad es que yo era un ángel al lado de Serenity… su carácter y mal genio definitivamente lo sacó de Dar… —guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Y agradeció que Seiya hubiera ido a buscar a Serenity a casa de Luna.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó en un murmuro Mina. Serena asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Desgraciadamente sí… después de seis años de no saber de él… volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas… solamente para causar más daño —Mina bajó la mirada y no puedo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes porque, no es tu culpa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de calle y entró un huracán de cabellos negros y ojos azules como la noche.

—¡Mami!, ¡mami!, ¡mami!… papi le miró las piernas a una señora que cruzaba la calle —Seiya colocó su mejor cara de demente y Serena lo miró feo.

—Así que mirando las piernas de una mujer ¿eh?

—Bombón ya te he dicho que hay que llevarla a un psiquiatra…se le arrancan los enanitos al bosque igual que a ti —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada y Serenity le sacó la lengua.

De pronto Serenity se acercó a Mina y se quedó observándola fijamente.

—¡Hola!

—Hola Serenity ¿Cómo estás? —saludo tiernamente Mina.

—Mami, porque no me dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela —hizo un puchero.

—Mina no es mi hermana, es mi amiga… de hecho nos conocemos desde pequeñas —la niña no salía de su asombro.

—Pues yo creo que tu papi le puso cuernitos a Lela Luna, porque ella —señalando a Mina— es idéntica a ti.

—¡Serenity! —reprochó su madre— de dónde has sacado esas palabras.

—Se las escuché a papi, el venía hablando con un amigo por el manos libres y le dijo que era un cornudo… pero como encontré que esa palabra se oía fea… mejor dije cuernitos —Serena volvió a fulminar a Seiya con la mirada, Mina tuvo que contener la risa.

—¡Seiya Kou! ¿Cómo mierda le enseñas ese vocabulario a Serenity? —la rubia cerró los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente por la imprudencia acabada de cometer.

—¡OHHH! ¡Mami acaba de decir una palabrota!

—Y luego dices que yo le enseño ese vocabulario a nuestra hija —Serena agarró un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó. Seiya lo esquivó sin ningún problema, tomó a Serenity en brazos.

—Mejor las dejamos hablar a solas un momento —señaló el moreno— permiso —comenzó a subir las escalas con la niña en brazos mientas se decían tiernas palabras de afecto.

—Mina, que vergüenza… perdona…

—Tienes una familia muy linda Serena, me alegro por ti.

—¡Gracias! A decir verdad tuve suerte en conocer a Seiya… él es mi vida junto a Serenity y a Luna.

—¿Luna? —Serena suspiró.

—Es una larga historia… —comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido en esos seis años sin verse…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Ya de noche…**_

Estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillando su cabello. Una sonrisa curvada en sus labios indicaba que estaba disfrutando la tortura hacia su novio que la esperaba impaciente en la cama. Aquella noche había decidido "vestirse" lo más sensual posible y darle un poco de su propia medicina a Seiya.

El cabello completamente suelto caía hasta la cintura, un baby doll negro de encaje con una pequeña tanguita. Se levantó lentamente y cogió su crema favorita, levantó una pierna y la posó sobre la banqueta donde había estado sentada. Seiya se incorporó en la cama para mirarla y se le hizo agua la boca… quería tener ese bombón entre sus brazos y hacerle muchos bomboncitos ipso facto.

Comenzó a aplicar crema en sus piernas, lo hizo de una manera muy sensual y sugerente, cuando llegó a la altura del muslo gimió de placer… de pronto sintió un golpe seco.

—¡OUCH! —se volteó a mirar y se encontró con Seiya en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó obviamente sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nada —arrodillado se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella y se aferró a su cintura— Bombón, estás enojadita conmigo —preguntó en un puchero.

—No amor, no estoy enojada contigo.

—Entonces ¿por qué me torturas?

—No te estoy torturando amor —pasó una mano por su mejilla, acariciándolo tiernamente.

—Y por qué no has venido a la cama.

—Porque creo no tener las piernas que a ti te gustan —señaló con cierto tono de ironía.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Eres todo lo que amo en esta vida! Para mi eres perfecta —comenzó a besar sus piernas— las piernas perfectas —continuó subiendo— con senos perfectos… labios perfectos —los besó tiernamente— eres todo lo que amo y deseo en esta vida… ¡Te amo Bombón!

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde le demostró y le hizo sentir que ella era todo su mundo y todo lo que quería en la vida.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A mitad de la noche Serena despertó bañada en sudor, estaba sumamente inquieta. Podía apreciar una leve taquicardia en los latidos de su corazón y como el pulso en las venas de su garganta saltaba. Se volteó hacia el lado izquierdo y se encontró con la silueta del hombre que tanto amaba.

Estaba completamente dormido, se veía tan en paz… tan angelical. Serena sonrió y con un dedo sin acercarlo a su rostro dibujó las facciones del hombre. De pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y decidió salir de la cama para no despertarlo.

Fue a la habitación de su hija, la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó contemplándola unos segundos. De pronto la niña comenzó a moverse y raudamente salió de la habitación en el más absoluto silencio. Se dirigió hasta el estudio, se acercó al aparador de tragos y se sirvió un brandy, no era asidua a beber… pero cuando lo necesitaba optaba por aquel licor… se dejaba envolver por aquel sabor dulce y tostado que se le hacía más agradable al paladar que cualquier otro.

Caminó hasta el sofá de cuero y se sentó, maldijo por no haberse colocado un albornoz, el frío del sofá le hizo levantarse de golpe. Finalmente optó por sentarse en la alfombra y apoyar su cabeza en el sofá.

—Seiya —murmuró y cerró los ojos, mientras olía su copa— no te lo mereces… pero es por nuestro bien… Seiya por favor perdóname —se bebió la copa de golpe, como si en aquello encontrara valor… o de plano tendría una justificación… simplemente estaba ebria. Gateó hasta el escritorio y tomó su laptop encendiéndolo. Le pareció que demoraba una eternidad en que encendiera. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, abrió su correo y escribió unas cuantas palabras. Envió el mensaje, luego borró rastros de cualquier evidencia y volvió a apagarlo dejándolo donde estaba anteriormente.

Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando sintió aquella voz.

—¿Qué haces ahí Bombón?

—Ehhh —tragó duro— no podía dormir —él se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. La besó tiernamente en los labios y sintió el dulce sabor. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Me bajó la tensión y bebí un poco para subirla —mintió con tal descaro que Seiya se preocupó de verdad.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, ya estoy bien. ¿Vamos a la cama? —le brindó una pícara sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Mmm… mejor nos quedamos aquí —su mirada estaba cargada de pasión, así como su voz de sensualidad— y hacemos uso provechoso del escritorio —la tomó de las nalgas y ella abrazó sus caderas con sus piernas, mientras se dirigían al escritorio…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**En otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Darien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de leer tres veces seguidas aquel mensaje. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. La morena a su lado comenzó a despertarse.

—¿A dónde vas, amor? —preguntó aún media dormitando.

—¡Donde no te importa! y ¡**NO soy tu amor! **

—Pero yo creí… que te importaba.

—Lástima, yo no te ofrecí nada… solo fue un buen polvo y nada más… aunque debo reconocer que he tenido mejores —la mujer terminó de despertarse completamente, pero no reaccionó a decir nada.

Darien se apresuró en salir de aquel apartamento.

—Como me va a importar alguien tan insignificante como tú… si mañana voy a tener en mis brazos a la mujer de mi vida —murmuró para sí, mientras subía al elevador.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena – Rosy Kuo Tenoh – jededith princess – starvenus – Pathy – Lili – HyeEun – princesa jesibel – shessid – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Suki angeles – Serenity – Marita-chan – Aleparedes… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	12. Aún Te Amo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Hurgó entre su bolso y sacó unas enormes gafas de sol que no le asentaban para nada… si hasta parecía mosca… pero era eso o que alguien la reconociera y ella no se iba a arriesgar. También tomó una pañoleta y la colocó sobre su cabeza acomodando el cabello, mientras se miraba en su espejo de bolso, una voz la interrumpió.

—Llegamos señorita, esta es la dirección —Serena casi queda pegada al techo con el susto, se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Dios! casi me mata de un infarto… gracias —miró el contador, sacó unos billetes de su cartera y se los entregó al chofer— Tenga, y quédese con el cambio —bajó del taxi, esperó que partiera y atravesó dirigiéndose al auto estacionado frente —suspiró y comenzó a hablar con ella misma.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Serena? ¡No deberías haber venido! ¡Piensa en Seiya… no se lo merece!

—Creo que estás perdiendo el juicio princesa, estás hablando sola —otra vez se llevó un susto de muerte, aunque esta vez reconoció perfectamente bien la voz.

—Cállate Chiba, que si lo estoy perdiendo es por culpa tuya y ya te dije que ¡**no me llames princesa**!, idiota —bufó indignada, abrió la puerta y se subió cerrándola de un azote.

—Uyyy pero que carácter.

—¡Quieres callarte por favor! —gruñó molesta, se acomodó en el asiento y guardó silencio.

Darien arrancó el carro. El trayecto fue en el más absoluto silencio… fueron momentos sumamente tensos e incómodos. El moreno muchas veces quiso romper el hielo, pero al pensarlo mejor prefirió no hacerlo… después de todo ella estaba ahí… había aceptado volverse su amante por unas horas y eso era lo que él quería…

Después de treinta y cinco minutos manejando y ya saliendo del área urbana llegaron a una hermosa cabaña. Era pequeña pero preciosa, estaba en la más absoluta soledad de un bosque rodeada de árboles, flores… predominando las flores de cerezo entre ellas, Serena quedó maravillada al verla.

—Es bellísima —apenas murmuró y Darien sonrió al escucharla.

—Supuse que te gustaría —Serena se volteó a mirarlo, por unos segundos lo hizo como si tratara de leer su mente y comprenderlo, pero luego recordó el por qué estaba ahí y cambio su actitud, se escudó bajo aquella coraza dura, fría e indiferente.

Darien abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara primero. Cuando lo hizo no se equivocó, estaba decorada como lo imaginó en su mente. De pronto sintió cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, inhaló profundamente y ya decidida arrojó su bolso en la mesa de arrimo que estaba en la entrada y se volteó a mirar a Darien, se quitó las gafas y la pañoleta del cabello dejándolas en la misma mesa.

Se quitó el blazer dejando que callera sin ningún cuidado al suelo y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Darien enarcando una ceja.

—Quiero acabar pronto con esto, así lo que quieras hacer conmigo hazlo de una vez —su voz era queda y molesta… pero sus ojos eran una súplica a dejarla ir.

Darien se perdió en aquella mirada celeste y por un instante estuvo tentado a dejarla ir. Pero cuando recordó el por qué estaba ahí desecho la idea tan deprisa como apareció… después de todo sería el adiós.

—¡No! no quiero que esta vez sea así —Serena pudo reconocer en sus ojos aquel brillo… ese mismo brillo que veía en la mirada de Seiya cuando la miraba.

—Pero… —Darien se acercó lentamente y la calló con sus labios sobre los de ella, era un beso tierno y cálido. Serena cerró los ojos y le tomó unos segundos responderlo sin ganas. Darien rompió el contacto y la miró fijamente.

—No, así no. Quiero que me beses como lo besas a él… quiero que me hagas sentir lo que le haces sentir a él —los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron y decidió protestar con su voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? —Darien pasó una mano por la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició con suavidad.

—Por que por una vez en mi vida quiero saber lo que es hacer el amor con la persona que amas —Serena creyó estar alucinando, cuando volvió a la realidad sintió que era una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¡Tú no me amas Darien! para ti solo soy un capricho —él negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas princesa… demasiado tarde me di cuenta que si te amé y aún te amo…

—Tú no sabes amar Chiba.

—En eso tienes razón y te equivocas —Serena frunció el entrecejo y lo miró sin comprender. El la tomó de la mano y la sentó en el sofá, luego retrocedió unos pasos sentándose en otro sofá más pequeño frente a ella— Te contaré una pequeña moraleja para que me entiendas —suspiró y procedió a narrarla…

—_Una vez una ranita que paseaba por un campo se encontró con un escorpión que quería cruzar un río. Al verla acercarse el escorpión le pidió a la ranita que lo cruzara, a cambio prometió no hacerle daño. La ranita no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente accedió a ayudarlo._

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Serena y Darien sonrió al verla tan interesada en el relato.

—_Cuando llegaron a la orilla el escorpión se bajó del lomo de la ranita y le agradeció. Cuando la ranita se volteó para cruzar nuevamente, sintió el aguijón del escorpión sobre su cuerpo matándola lentamente con su veneno. Antes de morir la ranita le preguntó —¿Por qué?— a lo que el escorpión solo respondió —Lo lamento, pero es mi naturaleza—_

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Serena lo rompió.

—Entonces tú… tú realmente me…

—Así es Serena, yo te amo… pero mi naturaleza es destruir todo lo que toco, aunque no quiera hacerlo. Aunque reconozco que contigo me he portado como un desgraciado.

Tras esas palabras ambos guardaron silencio por un momento y desviaron sus miradas.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

_**En la ciudad…**_

Ya era la octava vez que marcaba al celular y lo desviaba al buzón de mensajes. Enfadado arrojó su móvil sobre el escritorio.

—¿Dónde estás Bombón? ¿Por qué cuernos no contestas el móvil?

—¿Por qué tan enojado querido? —levantó la mirada y se encontró con Luna que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Lu… ¡Luna que alegría verte! —dijo honestamente— y ¿qué haces por estos lados?

—Acompañé a Artemis por una toma de sangre —sonrió— ya sabes un hombre sacándose sangre… es como si lo desahuciaran —Seiya soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con curiosidad al no verlo con ella, Luna se encogió de hombros

—Con la enfermera… están esperando a que despierte… se desmayó.

—Jajaja, pobre Artemis. Más vale que Serenity no se entere porque de lo contrario será su punto de burla —Luna lo miró maliciosamente— así que piensas decírselo, eres una malvada —ella le guió un ojo.

—Precisamente de Serenity vengo a hablar, quería pedirte si me autorizas ir a buscarla al colegio está tarde para llevarla a casa por el fin de semana. He tratado de contactar a Serena, pero solo arroja el buzón —la cara de Seiya cambió el semblante.

—¿Qué ocurre querido? ¿Las cosas van bien con Serena?

—Perfectamente, por lo mismo me extraña que no conteste.

—Quizás ha tenido muchos pacientes —el negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy no fue a trabajar.

—Mmm… puede estar con Rei

—Yo pensé lo mismo y la llamé, me dijo que no la ha visto desde hace unos días… aunque podría estar con Mina… sí, eso debe estar con ella.

—¿Mina? ¿Quién es Mina?

—Una amiga de preparatoria que reencontró ayer —ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos y se miraron fijamente como si se leyeran el pensamiento mutuamente.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú ¿cierto?

—Tan predecible soy —Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano cielo, al igual que a Serena y con solo mirarlos sé lo que están pensando. Temes que esté con el ¿verdad? —Seiya trató de negarlo, pero sus ojos lo delataron.

—¡No puedo evitarlo Luna! ese desgraciado fue el primer amor de Serena, es el padre de Serenity y… y según un maldito certificado están casados ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

—Tranquilo —dijo en tono quedo— ustedes están unidos por un lazo muy poderoso… el amor… Serena realmente te ama y jamás te dejará a menos que tú le falles y sé que eso no ocurrirá ¿verdad?

—Cómo crees Luna, ella es mi vida, la mujer que amo, es mi mundo junto a Serenity.

—Lo sé querido —se acercó a él y besó su frente— quédate tranquilo. Bueno no me has respondido acerca de Serenity, me la puedo llevar el fin de semana… además así tienen tiempo para el hermanito de Sery.

—Es tuya por todo el mes si quieres —dijo con una pícara sonrisa y Luna rió. Se dirigió hasta la puerta, al tomar el pomo sin voltearse a mirarlo le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

—Por cierto te equivocas, ¡el verdadero padre de Serenity eres tú! —se perdió tras la puerta, a la vez que se abrió su intercomunicador.

—Doctor Seiya, tiene una llamada por la línea dos.

—Páseme el llamado por favor. Aló, ah ¡hola!, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué noticias me tienes?

—Lo siento, pero tus sospechas son ciertas —Seiya contuvo la respiración por unos segundos.

—Gracias —cortó el llamado y presionó el tabique de su nariz— ¿Por qué? —murmuró.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

_**De regreso a la cabaña…**_

Se levantó lentamente, sacó su móvil de la casaca y colocó música. Se acercó hasta Serena, la tomó de la mano haciéndola levantar y rodeó su cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente con ella al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en aquel momento.

Lentamente inclinó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados hasta rozar nuevamente sus labios con los de ella y volvió a besarla.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

…Decir que no me afecta, verte ya con otro

no me lo creería, ni yo mismo tampoco

sería mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar

Porque aun te amo

y sigo enamorado

no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti

de arrancarme tu amor de raíz…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Por favor —susurró contra sus labios— hazme sentir lo que siente él.

Lentamente una fuerza indescriptible los acercó muy sutilmente, con el deseo de querer sentir y degustar los labios del otro, sus bocas quedaron a milímetros cada una. El tiempo se detuvo, sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, sus miradas hicieron contacto. Lentamente fueron cerrando los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tibio, cálido y apasionado beso.

Con suaves movimientos de sus labios de y de sus lenguas iban probándose, degustándose… sintiendo el sabor del deseo, de la pasión y de la lujuria. Poco a poco comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas con ayuda del otro. Darien devoró el cuerpo de Serena, para él era el fruto prohibido el cual le daba una gran satisfacción al probarla.

Darien cogió un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón… le hizo el amor con todo el cuidado y cariño que debería haber sido su primera vez años atrás. Lamentablemente el tiempo no se podía regresar y él estaba consciente de ello.

Después de unos minutos Serena se levantó para tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, pensaba en lo que recién había sucedido. Ella iba preparada para lo peor, pero fue todo lo contrario, Darien había sido sumamente tierno y cariñoso y eso la descolocó completamente. Por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en Seiya.

—Te amo Serena —susurró contra su nuca. Serena, pasmada se volteó a mirarlo y se perdió completamente en aquellos ojos azules.

El la levantó de las nalgas y la apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos, pudo sentir como entraba lentamente en ella, podía sentir las venas y textura de aquel carnoso e imponente intruso. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era incesante… el conjunto de sensaciones era como música compuesta por el erotismo, la lujuria y la pasión.

Su cuerpo y su sangre ardieron al sentirlo. Darien entraba y salía de ella haciéndola gemir de placer, al igual que él. Con sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente. Fue la experiencia más exquisita y placentera que hubieran vivido juntos, incluso más que vez anterior donde Darien fue tan tierno y cuidadoso con ella. Serena sintió como un calor recorría su intimidad como un río de lava placentero. Ambos llegaron al clímax pronunciando el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Lentamente Serena fue bajando las piernas hasta tocar el suelo. Al regularizar su respiración Darien tomó a Serena en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente.

—Vístete —le dijo en un murmuro el moreno.

—¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué?

—No tengo justificación… pero sé que fui un desgraciado en el pasado, y me seguí portando como un infeliz este tiempo… pero la verdad era solo para negarme lo que siento realmente por ti princesa. Te amo Serena… y estoy consciente que no te merezco —suspiró— no después de cómo te traté y desprecié a nuestra hija.

—Dar…

—Déjame terminar por favor —suplicó— por una vez en la vida necesito desahogarme… mostrarme débil y revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos… porque nunca más lo haré —miró a Serena fijamente— me conoces y sabes que no soy un hombre de demostrar sentimientos precisamente —ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo estos años no he hecho más que pensar en ti Serena, no te puedo mentir… en Serenity no lo hice… una parte de mi se negaba a aceptarla y no precisamente por no quererla —suspiró— ya que la quise desde el primer instante que la vi cuando tenía un año —Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Siempre estuve pendiente de ustedes, varias veces las vi… y pude apreciar lo feliz que eran con Seiya, no quise… mejor dicho no quiero asumirlo… pero es la verdad. Desde aquella vez me di cuenta que Seiya era el padre de Serenity y que yo no tendría derecho alguno sobre ella… no en el plano legal… si no en lo moral —se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía la rubia— sí Serena, aún tengo moral aunque no lo creas.

—Yo no he dicho nada —trató de mostrarse indiferente.

—Pero lo pensaste —sonrió— te conozco pequeña —con sus dedos acarició unos rebeldes cabellos que caían en su frente— te conozco tan bien que se que estás pensando con solo mirarte.

—Entonces actuaste como un cerdo —guardó silencio al percatarse de las palabras utilizadas.

—No puedo negarlo, he actuado así por mucho tiempo… pero decidí cerrar mi corazón al saber que no podría tenerte nunca más y no podría destruir la vida de una niña inocente… como lo hice una vez con la tuya… no podría destruir la vida de **mi hija**, al aparecer un día y decirle que el hombre que ha estado toda su vida no es su padre.

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo esto?

—Quería volver a tenerte una vez en mis brazos princesa… por una vez en la vida quería saber lo que se siente hacer el amor con la persona que amas… no como aquella vez que me aproveché de ti —Serena largó a llorar— si en aquel entonces no hubiera estado cegado por el odio y la rabia… las cosas serían tan distintas —su voz se quebró aún más— seríamos una familia —su voz terminó de romper en llanto.

En un acto de inercia ambos se abrazaron y largaron a llorar desconsoladamente… todo el odio, rencor… y cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera existir desapareció en aquel instante como por arte de magia.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestro divorcio? —hizo una mueca con la boca— aún no me explico cómo hiciste esa idiotez… y como cometiste ese fraude.

—Eso es secreto profesional princesa, pero no te preocupes nuestro divorcio será asunto solucionado en unos tres meses más —reveló como si nada.

—¿TRES MESES MAS? ¿A QUE MIERDA ESTAS JUGANDO, DARIEN? —gritó furiosa.

—No estoy jugando pequeña… al contrario es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida —bruscamente cambió el tono de voz, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Aparcó en el centro comercial, por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio sin mirarse.

—¿Entonces este es el Adiós?

—Lo es.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no volverás a aparecer? —Darien se inclinó y abrió la guantera del tablero. Sacó un sobre amarillo.

—Ten —le extendió en sobre— aquí está tu tranquilidad —Serena lo iba a abrir, pero una mano de él la detuvo —¡No! ábrelo una vez que yo, ya me haya ido —con una mueca de desagrado ella accedió.

—Debo irme.

—¡Gracias Serena! —se inclinó hasta su rostro y la besó tiernamente. Serena sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo… ese beso era como ningún otro. Darien lentamente fue rompiendo el contacto, pasó suavemente su dedo índice por todo el rostro de Serena, dibujando cada rasgo y cerró los ojos… como si con ello lo estuviera grabando en su mente— ¡Adiós princesa!

—Adiós Darien… de verdad espero que puedas ser feliz.

—¡Ya lo soy princesa! ya lo soy —Serena iba a bajar del carro y antes de hacerlo por un impulso desconocido, por voluntad propia se inclinó y besó a Darien en los labios… era un beso cargado de sentimientos. Seguido bajó rápidamente del carro y se echó a correr, Darien se llevó los dedos a sus labios y sonrió.

—Gracias amor —murmuró en un suspiro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso tonta? ¿Por qué lo besaste?... eres una tonta Serena, te cuestionas por qué lo besaste, cuando acabas de tener relaciones con él ¡idiota! —se recriminó a sí misma. Se detuvo al llegar a un café, recordó el sobre que traía en la mano y decidió entrar a beber un capuccino para poder leer aquel documento tranquilamente.

Abrió el sobre, encontró con un montón de documentos y una carta. Dio una rápida ojeada a los papeles sin leerlos, los volvió a colocar en el sobre y se centró en la carta.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_Princesa_

_Sé que no te gusta te llame así, pero para mí siempre lo serás. Si estás leyendo esto significa que hoy viví el día más feliz de mi vida gracias a ti._

_Perdóname, pero mentí no te daré el divorcio. No quiero ni pienso dártelo por un simple motivo… dentro de tres meses serás viuda. No quise decírtelo personalmente porque no soportaría ver tu cara de lástima. Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause, pero como te debo haber confesado hoy, siempre fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida. Adjunto está la copia de mi testamento, como verás te heredé el 70% de todos mis bienes para asegurar el futuro de nuestra hija… el otro 30% es para Rei. Solo te pido que cuides de mi querida hermana por favor… aunque creo que no es necesario pedirlo, ya que su relación es de hermanas y eso me hace muy feliz porque sé que no estará sola._

_Solo me queda pedirte perdón una vez más y volver a decirte que te amo y lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida. Dale un beso de mi parte a nuestra hija cada amanecer, que yo lo haré de noche cuando vele sus sueños. Las ama._

_Darien._

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Serena acabó de leer la carta hecha un mar de lágrimas. No fue capaz de beber una gota de su café, era tan grande el nudo que tenía en la garganta y en su corazón que dejo la taza intacta en la mesa. Tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcarle sin éxito, decidió dejar un mensaje en su buzón con la voz completamente quebrada por el llanto.

—Darien por favor contéstame, por favor —cortó el llamado, dejó dinero en la mesa y salió rápidamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien… Darien, Rei, Luna, Seiya…

En el camino se detuvo y con la mente ya un poco más fría comenzó a entender no podía hablar con ninguno de ellos… Darien no quería verla, porque no quería que sintiera lástima por él, Rei no debía saber de la enfermedad de su hermano, de lo contrario se lo habría mencionado, tampoco podía hablar con Luna porque sentiría que la defraudó como hija y Seiya… le había fallado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Serena te toca asumir tus responsabilidades, tú te metiste sola en esto y ahora afróntalo —meneó la cabeza como queriendo borrar cualquier pensamiento de su mente— ¡NO! Seiya jamás se debe enterar… jamás.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolso y al ver el visor se extrañó que fuera Mina, contestó sin un ápice de ánimo y con la voz completamente quebrada.

—Diga.

—Serena, necesito hablar contigo… es urgente, se trata de Darien y… algo que hicimos… —Serena cerró los ojos y lanzó una suspiro. En aquel momento unió la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—No lo digas, por favor no lo digas… no quiero saber —cortó el llamado y largó a llorar.

.

.

¡Imagino que a esta altura muchas de ustedes quieren lincharme o matarme XD!

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena – Rosy Kuo Tenoh – jededith princess – starvenus – Pathy – Lili – HyeEun – princesa jesibel – shessid – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Suki angeles – Serenity – Marita-chan – aleparedes – DANI17 – SerenaBombon – VeNuS – serenity – HaRuKaTeNoH – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – analang – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – Agatasha - issyx… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leen. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	13. Adiós Darien

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Llegó a su casa, agradeció que no hubiera nadie aún. Se dirigió hasta el baño de su habitación donde se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha. Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía sobre su cabeza, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, no sabía si era por lo que acababa de enterarse de Darien, por haberle fallado a Seiya o por ambas. Se abrazó a sí misma y se dejó caer en la ducha lloró y lloró, convulsionó… era tanta la pena y dolor que sentía en ese momento que necesitaba dejar salir todos sus sentimientos en aquel momento o acabarían con ella.

Después de varios minutos bajo el agua y haberse desahogado completamente, salió del baño y se dirigió hasta su habitación donde solamente se vistió, dejó la toalla en su cabello no tuvo ganas de secárselo. Se dirigió hasta la cocina para preparar la cena, de camino en el pasillo sintió ruidos en el estudio, se acercó con precaución y abrió la puerta lentamente.

—Se… Seiya —balbuceó.

—¡Hola Bombón! —respondió fríamente desde el escritorio.

Serena se acercó hasta él, quería besarlo pero al recordar que había estado con Darien unas horas atrás la hicieron detenerse.

—Llegaste hace mucho —el negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho, estabas saliendo de la ducha cuando llegué… pero no quise molestarte —dijo sin un ápice de ánimo en su voz, Serena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ocurre algo? —él nuevamente solo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y Serenity?

—Luna fue por ella al colegio, se quedará el fin de semana con ella y Artemis —los labios de Serena se volvieron una línea, para luego morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Sucede algo? —fue él quien preguntó ahora y su turno para negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —dio por finalizada cualquier duda anterior entre ambos.

—Mmm… la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, pero lo que tú quieras estaría bien.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo hambre —Serena observó el vaso que tenía Seiya en la mano (_**Seiya bebiendo solo a esta hora… que extraño**_). El moreno se dio cuenta de la mueca de la rubia.

—¿Gustas acompañarme? —señaló su vaso, ella asintió— ¿Brandy?

—¿Qué bebes tu?

—Escocés.

—Lo mismo que tu —Seiya frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Estás segura? ¡Nunca te ha gustado!

—Pues ahora se me antojó —respondió a la defensiva. Seiya le sirvió un vaso, pero en menor cantidad. Serena agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y se lo tomó de golpe, ni siquiera tosió o hizo alguna mueca de desagrado. El moreno la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Tenía sed —dijo como si nada. Seiya prefirió abstenerse de cualquier comentario y acabó con el contenido de su vaso de igual forma que Serena.

—¿Vienes a la cama?

—Aún no, tengo que revisar unos archivos del hospital y luego te alcanzo.

—Bueno —Serena se dirigió hasta el aparador de licores con el vaso en la mano y lo rellenó pero esta vez hasta el tope. Se acercó hasta Seiya, dejó el vaso en el escritorio, con sus dos manos tomó el rostro del moreno contemplándolo unos segundos, luego le dio un casto beso en los labios— ¡Buenas noches, amor!

Tomó nuevamente el vaso y desapareció tras la puerta.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —se preguntó en un murmuro el pelinegro.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Ya no me quedaba ningún paciente y estaba en mi consulta desparramada sobre el escritorio pensando que sería de Darien, desde hacía poco más dos meses que no sabía de él, no sabía cómo estaba… ni nada. Jamás respondió a mi mensaje, un día le pregunté a Rei por él y me dijo que simplemente había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Ya no quería pensar más en él, esa tarde no me sentía nada bien, me zumbaban los oídos, me dolía la cabeza y mi tensión estaba por las nubes. Subí a mi carro, pero cuando la visión se me puso borrosa preferí evitar un accidente y salí a tomar un taxi. Me dirigí hasta el hospital donde trabajaba Seiya, traté de contactarlo pero estaba en un parto de urgencia, así que esperé a que me atendieran.

Efectivamente mi tensión estaba por el cielo 180/90. Me dejaron acostada en una camilla mientras me tomaban una muestra de sangre. El dolor de cabeza había empeorado y los oídos me zumbaban horrible… podría jurar haber oído hablar al pato Donald dentro de ellos. De pronto sentí unas cálidas manos acariciar mi rostro y besar mi frente.

—Seiya —murmuré.

—Tranquila Bombón que todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo.

(_**Por qué mierda me está diciendo eso… me hace sentir como si me hubieran desahuciado**_) —golpeó mi mente. Pero no tuve ni la fuerza ni los ánimos para decir ni pío. Creo que después de eso me dormí, me medicaron o me desmayé… ni idea.

Solo recuerdo que al día siguiente amanecí en una cama blanca, con ropa blanca, paredes blancas, techo blanco… y una estúpida bata blanca abierta atrás, me levanté de la cama con deseos de ir al baño y me sentí como una campanita con la estúpida bata. Me dirigí al baño completamente blanco, me lavé las manos con el jabón blanco y me sequé con la maldita toalla blanca. Regresé a mi habitación.

—¡Bombón! ¿Dónde estabas?

¡Genial! venía entrando Seiya con su bata de médico blanca… ¿Por qué mierda toro era blanco?

—En el baño —bufé y de pronto recordé el no saber porque estaba ahí— ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Tuviste un pequeño problema con tus glóbulos blancos…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y exploté.

—¡ODIO EL MALDITO BLANCO! —grité a todo pulmón— te juro que cuando regrese a casa voy a deshacerme de todo lo blanco, las paredes y todo lo que encuentre.

—Y que harás con la nieve —me preguntó ahogando una carcajada.

—Le coloco tinte, anilina, lo que sea pero ¡BLANCO NOOOOO! ¡LO ODIO! ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

—Precisamente venía porque ya te dieron el alta, hoy en la tarde tendrán tus resultados de los exámenes.

—Diles que me los den en papel amarillo, verde, rojo… el color que sea menos blanco.

—Tontuela.

—¡No lo soy! —me vestí rápidamente, lo único que quería era salir de ese estúpido edificio blanco.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Esa tarde Seiya llegó con mis exámenes en un maldito papel, de un color que no voy a decir. Los tomé de mala gana y los leí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Seiya me miró preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre Bombón? —preguntó inquieto y le tendí la hoja con los resultados.

—Es…estás embarazada —balbuceó y yo me arrojé a sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

—¡Por fin Seiya! por sin un hijo tuyo y mío… ¡vamos a tener un bebé!

Sentí los brazos de Seiya rodearme y esconder su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y como sus lágrimas de felicidad me iban mojando lentamente.

—Un bebé —susurró y me abrazó más fuerte— vamos a tener otro bebé —su voz estaba completamente quebrada.

Aquella tarde fue todo celebración, llamamos a Luna y Artemis, le dimos la noticia a Serenity de su nuevo hermanito… y se puso feliz… fue todo tan lindo. No sé qué ocurrió después porque aquella noche Seiya cambió conmigo.

Lo fui a abrazar, pero rechazó mi gesto. Sólo besó mi frente como para dejarme "contenta" y se alejó.

—¿Qué te ocurre Seiya? ¿Por qué me tratas así? (_**acaso sabrá algo**_) —pensé.

—No, no es nada Bombón… es solo que estoy cansado —me abrazó y besó mi nariz.

—¿Estás seguro que solo es eso? —lo miré fijamente a los ojos aún con una pizca de incredulidad, él me brindó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Serena se acomodó en sus brazos y él cerró los ojos apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

(_**¿Por qué?… ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?**_) —se preguntó mentalmente Seiya.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

_**Días después…**_

Me sentía tan desdichada, extrañaba los brazos de Seiya, hacía días que estaba distante de mi y aunque dormía junto a mí, ya no me abrazaba… a decir verdad ya no me tocaba siquiera un cabello. Pensaba que podría ser por el embarazo, que tal vez tenía miedo… pero algo muy dentro mío me decía que no era por eso.

Me arropé hasta la nariz y maldije una y mil veces por tener que levantarme. Mi móvil no dejaba de sonar y lo había olvidado en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Miré el identificador y un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, sentí como cada vértebra de mi columna se congelaba lentamente, el pulso de mi cuello saltaba a mil por hora y mi garganta se cerró en un doloroso nudo.

—Re… Rei —me costó sacar las palabras— ¿Qué ocurre? —en ese momento mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

—Voy para allá —dije y corté.

—¿Qué sucede Bombón?

—Es Da…Darien, está en el hospital —inhalé profundamente para poder seguir hablando— está en la UCI —Seiya enarcó una ceja, desconociendo lo que ocurría.

—¿En la UCI?

—Darien está desahuciado… leucemia —revelé con profundo dolor y Seiya quedó sin habla.

—¡Santo cielos! —murmuró, salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente al igual que yo. En el intertanto pude ver la mirada de reproche de Seiya… era un claro "lo sabías y me lo ocultaste"… debo reconocer que preferí hacerme la loca. En menos de quince minutos estábamos en el hospital al lado de Rei.

Después de una hora hicieron entrar a Rei para que pudiera despedirse de su hermano. Cuando salió lo hizo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Verla así me destrozó.

—No quiere verte —me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que Darien quería irse con los recuerdo de aquel hermoso día y no con unos de lástima.

—Yo quiero entrar —las dos nos volteamos a mirarlo.

—Pero Seiya, tu no…

—Tranquila Bombón, prometo que no cometeré ninguna imprudencia… pero necesito hablar con él. Después de todo una época fue mi mejor amigo —Rei asintió con la cabeza y Seiya entró. Cuando salió lo hizo en las mismas condiciones que Rei, y aunque trató de sobreponerse no pudo lograrlo.

Cuatro minutos después el médico firmaba el acta de defunción. Me armé de valor y decidí entrar a verlo por última vez… se veía tan sereno, parecía que estaba durmiendo. Se veía guapo igual que siempre y podía apreciar una leve sonrisa en sus labios… por lo menos se había ido en paz.

Pasé una mano por sus cabellos retirándolos de la frente, luego bajé mis dedos por su nariz, su boca y el mentón. Me incliné y besé sus labios por última vez… los labios fríos de Darien me hicieron estremecer.

—En otra época… otro tiempo… otro lugar… tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar… y quizás nuestra historia tenga otro final… —a velocidad luz abandoné la habitación, así como también el hospital echa un mar de lágrimas.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

No sé cuantos discursos fueron… no sé qué fue lo que dijeron… supongo que solo palabras bonitas, es lo que se acostumbra en estos casos. La verdad es que no fui consciente de lo que ocurrió, mi mente estaba bloqueada, los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente sin cesar. Un apretón fuerte en mi mano me trajo de regreso a la realidad… era la mano de Rei, la miré y luego dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella la tenía fija, aún a través de los cristales negros de mis gafas y los de ella pude ver su mirada… estaba mal, creo que casi tanto como yo.

Cuando volteé a mirar me percaté que estaban bajando el ataúd. No quise mirar, no fui capaz de hacerlo y cerré los ojos regresando el apretón de la mano de Rei. De pronto un sonido me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, fue el primer puñado de tierra que habían dejado caer, no tuve fuerzas para presenciar la escena y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Pude sentir la cabeza de mi amiga sobre mi hombro tratando de ahogar los gemidos de su llanto, la abracé protectoramente y ambas lloramos en silencio.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi otro hombro voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con una mirada melancólica, en sus mejillas habían rastros de algunas lágrimas.

—Bombón, me llevaré a Serenity. Creo ya ha sido suficiente para ella —yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

No había querido llevarla, pero Seiya insistió dijo que debía despedirse de su papá, aunque para ella solo era el hermano de tía Rei. De pronto vi a Serenity soltarse de la mano de Seiya.

—Espera papi, deja despedirme de mi tío —Seiya asintió con la cabeza— Espero que hayan muchos angelitos esperándote en el cielo —de pronto se agachó y depositó un pequeño osito que llevaba en sus manos— esto es para que no te sientas solito —aquello terminó de quebrarme aún mucho mas— Adiós Darien —regresó al lado de Seiya y se alejaron tomados de la mano.

Poco a poco todos los presentes se fueron retirando y solo quedamos Rei y yo. Ya estando solas pudimos llorar, gritar, maldecir y todo lo que nos contuvimos delante de todo el mundo, nos tomó varios minutos desahogarnos… finalmente quedamos completamente agotadas, ya no teníamos fuerzas para nada. Rei se despidió de Darien y depositó una rosa roja. Después fue mi turno, yo no me despedí… ya lo había hecho meses atrás con aquel beso que le di antes de bajar el carro y para mi esa siempre sería nuestro adiós… por mi parte deposité una rosa verde… según el lenguaje de las flores significa paz, descanso y esperanza… y eso era precisamente lo que yo deseaba para Darien.

De pronto oí la voz de Seiya, que había regresado por nosotras. Había ido a dejar a Serenity con Luna. Nos dirigimos a nuestra casa con Rei. Serían semanas sumamente difíciles para ella, ya cargaba con un divorcio que estaba superando y ahora la muerte de Darien había sido un golpe muy duro. Pero ella no estaba sola, me tenía a mí, Seiya, Serenity y su nuevo "sobrino" en camino… su familia.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Despertó bañada en sudor, hacía noches que no podía dormir como corresponde… el sentimiento de culpa la estaba matando. Se levantó de la cama para ir por un vaso de leche caliente y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Pasó a la habitación de Serenity que estaba completamente dormida le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Luego se detuvo en la habitación donde dormía Rei, vio por debajo de la puerta que no estaba la luz encendida, supuso que estaría dormida, para asegurarse abrió un poco la puerta y lo confirmó con sus propios ojos, en silencio nuevamente la cerró y se dirigió hasta su destino.

Cuando se sirvió la leche en el vaso, se lo llevó hasta la terraza y se sentó en la mecedora, era una noche bastante agradable… el aire estaba tibio, la luna llena brillaba deslumbrante en el firmamento y miles de estrellas cubrían el terciopelo negro que parecía el cielo.

—¿Cuál de todas ellas serás tú? —susurró para sí y creyó ver en ese momento que una estrella comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad que todas las demás.

—Darien —volvió a susurrar bajito.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bombón? —con el susto Serena dejó caer el vaso de leche haciendo que se derramara su contenido, pero no se quebrara el vaso.

—¡Me asustaste! —reconoció con una mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Es solo que sentí la cama vacía sin ti y te extrañé… o mejor dicho los extrañé —se inclinó y besó el vientre de su novia.

—No podía dormir —ella le acarició el cabello. Cerró sus ojos y se armó de valor— Sei —tragó duro— Seiya tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con tono quedo.

—Seiya, yo —suspiró— yo te fui infiel con Darien —desvió la mirada esperando gritos, juramentos y cualquier otra reacción de un hombre engañado… esperó… esperó… y esperó, pero nunca llegó. Miró a Seiya desconcertada— ¿No me vas a decir nada?

—Ya lo sabía —dijo como si nada y Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué ya lo sabías? —repitió incrédula— ¿Des… desde cuándo?

—Hace un tiempo ya —no quiso dar mayor detalle.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —largó a llorar, él la abrazó protectoramente y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—Porque regresaste a mi… pudiste haberte ido con él, pero volviste a mi lado.

—¡Pero te fallé!

—Así como yo te fallé a ti —Serena levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin comprender— Yo también te fallé Bombón… aunque no de la misma forma, pero lo hice.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó entre desconcertada y desecha.

—Jamás podré darte un hijo Bombón… no puedo tener hijos —Serena abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano hasta su vientre.

—Pero y él… —guardó silencio.

—Así fue como me enteré que me fuiste infiel, cuando los exámenes arrojaron tu embarazo. Yo ya me había sometido a unos exámenes porque tenía sospechas… tanto tiempo tratando de concebir y no lo lográbamos… cuando me dieron los resultados, mi mundo se vino abajo y luego con lo del embarazo… creí lo peor. Pensé que me ibas a dejar.

—¿Por eso te distanciaste de mi en esos días? —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Te di espacio por si querías mandar todo al diablo e irte con él… pero a medida que pasaban los días tu seguías igual conmigo… además nunca dudaste que él bebé no fuera mío.

—Pero es que Darien uso protección y… ¡oh mi Dios! —se llevó una mano a la boca— debe haber sido en la ducha.

—Bombón, te dije que sabía del engaño, no que quería detalles —gruñó.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Luego ocurrió… murió Darien y no lo creí necesario. Para mí Bomboncito y Serenity siempre serán mis hijos.

—Da…Darien lo supo ¿verdad? por eso se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios —el esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ese día en el hospital, cuando me despedí de él, le dije que iba a tener otro hijo y le prometí que lo amaría tanto como a Serenity y a ti… y que los haría muy felices.

—¡Seiya! —se arrojó a sus brazos— ¡perdóname!

—No hay nada que perdonar Bombón, Darien me lo confesó todo —Seiya se levantó, besó en los labios a Serena y decidió dejarla sola para que asimilara lo que acababa de revelar.

—Te espero en la cama, no tarden mucho que los extraño —desapareció rumbo a la habitación.

Serena acarició su pequeña curvatura en el vientre.

—¿Lo habrías amado? —preguntó mirando el cielo y esta vez la estrella brilló aún mucho más. Una suave brisa se levantó en aquel momento y con ello dejó caer dos flores de cerezo en el vientre de la rubia.

Serena las tomó en sus manos y sonrió.

—Ya capté el mensaje Darien. ¡Gracias! —entró a la casa, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio, dejó las flores sobre su mesita de noche.

—¿Y esas flores?

—Fue un regalo —murmuró bajito— Te parece si las secamos, las enmarcamos y las colgamos en el cuarto de Serenity y otra en la del bebé.

—Lo que mi Bombón desee —Serena se acostó y abrazó a Seiya.

—Lo que deseo en este momento es que me hagas el amor.

—Eso no tenías que pedírmelo, ya lo estaba planeando hace minutos —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— ¡Te amo Bombón!

—Y yo a ti Seiya —lo besó como la primera vez.

.

.

¿No sé si quieren epílogo?

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena – Rosy Kuo Tenoh – jededith princess – starvenus – Pathy – Lili – HyeEun – princesa jesibel – shessid – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Suki angeles – Serenity – Marita-chan – aleparedes – DANI17 – SerenaBombon – VeNuS – serenity – HaRuKaTeNoH – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – analang – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – Agatasha - issyx… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leyeron. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


	14. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**El Error Que Cometí**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

_**Epílogo**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Miraba a Rei, se veía tan feliz y radiante… y eso a ella le provocaba una enorme felicidad. Desvió la vista hacia sus manos y vio como Nicolas casi la estrangulaba de lo apretada que la tenía. Años después del divorcio Nicolas y Rei habían vuelto a reencontrarse por cosas del destino y aunque Rei había jurado y perjurado que nunca lo perdonaría… ahí estaban, completamente reconciliados.

Vivían juntos hacía unos buenos años ya, y aunque habían decidido no volver a casarse nuevamente habían formado una linda familia. Tenían dos hijos, gemelos, llamados Darien y Zafiro en honor a los hermanos de Rei. De pronto la mirada de Serena chocó con la de Rei y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque estaba a una distancia considerable Serena pudo leer perfectamente en los labios de la morena _**"Te quiero amiga"**_ y ella asintió de igual manera.

Seguido observó al otro extremo y se encontró con una Mina completamente embobada con el peliplateado que tenía a su lado. Yatén su marido desde hacía unos años. No tenían hijos y no pensaban tenerlos por el momento, ya que por el trabajo y los intereses de ambos no tenían tiempo para formar una familia aún, pero sí eran una pareja estable y bien consolidada.

De pronto una música la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y observó hacia el pasillo donde apareció un apuesto rubio de ojos azules, el jovencito era su vivo retrato a excepción de sus ojos que eran la misma tonalidad tan característica de su hermana y su padre, Darien.

Caminó lentamente con una linda jovencita a su lado, y aunque por su timidez trataba de mantenerse alejado de ella, su atractivo físico lo hacían cual panal de miel que atraía muchas "abejitas" como aquella jovencita que a cada instante trataba de rozar su mano y babeaba por él.

Cuando llegó junto a su madre, se paró al lado de ella y suspiró aliviado.

—¡Por fin!… juraría que un poco más y me devoraba —Serena soltó una pequeña carcajada que inmediatamente controló.

—No es para tanto Endy.

—Eso lo dices porque no eras tú la que venía al lado de esa niña.

—Eso es porque eres irresistible, mi vida —ella le apretó las mejillas cual niño pequeño y el joven se sonrojó.

De pronto las miradas de ambos se centraron en la hermosa morena de ojos azules, envuelta en un vestido de princesa griega, que venía entrando del brazo de su padre, mientras de fondo se oía la marcha nupcial.

La sonrisa de felicidad de la joven iluminaba toda la catedral. Al llegar al destino donde Helios la esperaba de pie y con el corazón en la garganta. Detuvieron el andar, Seiya observó a su hija por unos segundos embelesado y luego besó a su frente.

—¡Te amo mi pequeña! —posó la mano de ella sobre la del muchacho— ¡más te vale que la cuides!

—Lo haré —respondió con seguridad el joven.

—Porque no se aceptan devoluciones —dijo en tono divertido.

—¡Papá! —reprochó en un susurro Serenity.

—Te amo hija, nunca lo olvides.

—Y yo a ti —ella lo abrazó y besó la punta de la nariz, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

Seiya se dirigió junto a Serena y su hijo. Desde su lugar contemplaban la hermosa ceremonia y a Luna y Artemis, los padrinos de la novia, que sonreían felices.

—Nunca… siquiera pensé en esta situación —reveló Seiya, mientras dejaba rodar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Era lógico que alguna vez tenía que suceder, además Helios es un excelente joven.

—Lo sé… es solo que mi bebita es tan pequeñita y tan frágil… y… —sus sollozos se oían por todo el lugar.

—Seiya, para que estás haciendo el ridículo —rogó Serena— además Serenity ya no es ninguna bebita, tiene 21 años y es dueña de sus propias decisiones.

—Sí papá, mi hermana ya es mayor de edad. Además está enamorada.

—Lo sé hijo… es solo que…

—SHHHHTTTTTTT —se oyó retumbar en toda la catedral.

—Es solo que la voy a extrañar… cuando entre a su habitación y esté… —sorbió por la nariz.

—Y si convertimos su dormitorio en una sala de juegos para hombres —sus ojitos brillaron— mesa de pool, taca–taca, Wii, Xbox, Play3, cine 3D, frigobar… —las lágrimas de Seiya desaparecieron dando paso a una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Te he dicho que eres mi hijo favorito! —Serena solo rodó los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra meter películas… tú ya sabes… Endy, solo tienes 13 años y no quiero que lo perviertas —advirtió Serena ipso facto.

—No lo haré, palabra de boy scout —gesticuló con los dedos. Serena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuando fuiste boy scout? No me habías contado.

—Es que no lo fui… pero se oye bonito.

—Tonto —una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Te amo Bombón.

—Y yo a ti —se tomaron de la mano a la vez que ambos acariciaban sus argollas de matrimonio y pusieron atención a lo que restaba de la boda de su hija, Serenity.

Serena no pudo evitar pensar por un momento en Darien.

—La estará viendo —murmuró bajito, pero Seiya la escuchó, presionó su mano más fuerte y sin mirarla le respondió.

—Lo está Bombón, lo está —ella correspondió en apretón de manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Cuando salieron de la iglesia los novios fueron despedidos entre una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. De pronto una suave brisa se levantó y alrededor de Serenity se formó un baile de flores de cerezos. Todos quedaron maravillados con lo sucedido. Serenity comenzó a girar entre ellas mirando hacia el cielo y tomó algunas en sus manos. De los ojos de Serena rodó una lágrima que limpió inmediatamente.

—Gracias Darien, por estar con ella hoy —una flor bajó rozando los labios de Serena, finalmente cayendo en su escote.

—Ni siquiera desde allá arriba dejas de ser sinvergüenza —Seiya fingió oírse molesto, abrazó fuertemente a su esposa y Serena sonrió.

.

**¡Fin!**

.

.

Chicas, mil gracias por haber leído mi historia. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en los momentos difíciles y haberme esperado. Espero haya sido de su agrado y creo que debo muchos kleneex jaja. ¡Las quiero mucho!

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **usako tsukino de chiba – ethel – sweet whisper in the shadows – Tu conejita chiba – VICO – yesqui2000 – mayilu – princesa jesibel – Pathya – Lucy-Luna – Luna-P27 – Salma Vidal – LetyCK – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – luna-wen – Dayanna – serena-chiba – aRiizaii – AMBAR – AnisMoon – princesa luna – jenedith princess – Malistrix – nanita – luzdeluna19 – -Tsukino – ediebella – angeles grandchester – auro – Harukatenou19 – Bere prin – crcVENUS – Suki angeles – ladybug – mikan – princessnerak – AHRG – Tali – Shessid – yazbelltsukinochiba – TSUKINO – AnisMoon – Isana55 – Amber Bellum – VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYIU – clauseiserdar1 – Dms Moon Adap – Iron – Angel de Shierl – Marie Choi Winchester Kou – Sailor Rose Kuo – CONEJA – yayis mikan – mago – – cone black – Bere prin – NUMENEESSE – esto no se ve nada bien (jajajaja que nick jajajaja) – are85 – Helena – Rosy Kuo Tenoh – jededith princess – starvenus – Pathy – Lili – HyeEun – princesa jesibel – shessid – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Suki angeles – Serenity – Marita-chan – aleparedes – DANI17 – SerenaBombon – VeNuS – serenity – HaRuKaTeNoH – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – analang – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – Agatasha – issyx – Lady Chiba Tsukino – EdbEll CuLLen – Hechizera Leisa - criztal… a todas las que me agregaron en alertas… y a todas las que me leyeron. Mil gracias y saludos =D**

.

.


End file.
